Soul's Rhapsody
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: AU. Una chelista que huye de su futuro. Un pianista que huye de su pasado. Una ciudad los juntó, la música los unió y el destino finalmente consiguió separarlos. ¿Podrá la música volverlos a unir? ¿O se dejaran vencer por sus fantasmas del pasado? SxM.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece :) ni tampoco las canciones a las que haré referencia en su momento. Solo la historia y todo aquello que no reconozcan.

Notas de Autora al final :)

*Levanta el telón*

_**Prólogo**_

Londres se encontraba sumido bajo una fuerte lluvia, las personas corrían en busca de refugio de la temible tempestad. Sin embargo, entre todo ese barullo de gente una chica de rubios cabellos destacaba, pues en vez de correr a refugiarse como es lógico, había decidido caminar tranquilamente por la serena calle, pues le encantaba la tranquilidad que pocas veces se respiraba en una ciudad tan movida como aquella.

– No deberías mojarte Maka, recuerda que tienes que estar sana esta noche, ¿o acaso quieres que a Shinigami-sama le de un infarto porque su mejor chelista no puede tocar? – Precavió la mejor amiga de la chica de nombre Maka, una chica alta de cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, quien a diferencia de la rubia, llevaba una sombrilla que la cubría de la fuerte lluvia.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya estoy cansada de que eso sea lo único que vean mi ¿sabes? Por un momento me gustaría que al verme no dijeran "¡Oh mira! Es Maka Albarn, la prodigiosa chelista de Shibusen Arts", me enferma un poco… – Se quejó la rubia dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, sintiendo las gotas resbalar por su ya empapado abrigo beige. – Y creo que la que no debería mojarse eres tú Tsubaki, yo no dependo de mi voz, a ti si te afectaría esta lluvia – Le aconsejó deteniéndose repentinamente y mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes olivo. Pues si Maka Albarn era la chelista más prodigiosa de la exclusiva escuela de músicos Shibusen Arts, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa era por mucho la mejor soprano que haya puesto sus pies sobre la institución.

– ¡Oh no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Maka-chan! Prefiero estar contigo, sabes que es la primera vez que estas en Londres, puedes perderte – La rubia no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendida, maravillada de la profunda bondad de su amiga, sin embargo no pudo evitar reparar en una parte del comentario dicho por su amiga:

– ¿Acaso ya has estado en Londres?

Tsubaki volteó la mirada un tanto apenada y se removió algo incomoda, alertando los sentidos de Maka, quien de una vez pensó que había dicho algo malo.

– ¡No me tienes que responder si no quieres! En serio, solo era curiosidad – Le intento restar importancia moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte Maka, antes de entrar al Shibusen viví una temporada aquí. Y conocí a un chico que… bueno, eso es otra historia – Rio levemente, volteando nuevamente hacia su amiga.

– Entiendo, tranqui… – Mas fue cortada repentinamente por el sonoro sonido del móvil de Tsubaki, quien miró el aparato algo confundida.

– Es Chrona – Anunció, para después darle a la tecla de contestar y hablar con su otra amiga.

Maka asintió, aprovechando para correr un poco en la lluvia mientras su amiga hablaba por el móvil. Sonrió mirando hacia las negras nubes, desde chica siempre le había gustado la lluvia, por muy rara que la tachara la gente a causa de eso. Mas a ella nunca le importo, pues así era ella, y con eso le bastaba.

– ¡Makaa! – Llamó Tsubaki a su espalda, obligándola a detener su correteo y mirarla sonriente, pues solo la lluvia conseguía ponerla de ese humor.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo Chrona? – Pregunto al haber vuelto al lado de su amiga, quien se había situado bajo un techo cercano, para evitar que su móvil se mojara de alguna manera.

– Shinigami-sama nos anda buscando, pues quiere que tengamos un ensayo general antes de la función de esta noche, será mejor irnos – Sonrió gentilmente, pues Maka en toda respuesta infló sus mofletes como una niña pequeña a la que se le niega un capricho, ella ya la conocía, y sabia que Maka podía ser una persona muy bipolar cuando le daba, y por eso prefería tratarla siempre con dulzura y comprensión, como a una niña pequeña.

– Si no queda de otra… – Y dicho esto, ambas chicas regresaron al hotel donde se encontraba hospedada toda la sinfónica del Shibusen.

….

Un chico de blancos cabellos miraba la lluvia a través del pequeño cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros de banda, recién habían llegado a la agitada ciudad de Londres para una presentación en un conocido bar esa misma noche y se encontraba desempacando sus cosas, hasta que vio la lluvia caer en la imponente ciudad y no pudo evitar perderse en la maravillosa vista que esta ofrecía.

– Nee Soul, ¿ya desempacaste todo? Black Star anda impaciente que quiere salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y ya sabes cómo se pone de impaciente cuando nos demoramos – Habló una voz cansina desde su espalda, perteneciente a Liz Thompson, la bajista de la banda a la cual pertenece. Una chica alta y de expresión algo ruda, con un cabello rubio oscuro, casi castaño.

– Tsk… Ya voy Liz. Tendré que desempacar al volver – Murmuró, saliendo de la habitación en compañía de la chica, para después llegar a una habitación un poco más grande, donde se encontraban otra chica rubia (un poco más pequeña que la otra y con la diferencia que esta tenía un semblante de diversión en el rostro), un chico de cabellos azules y expresión bonachona, y otro chico de cabellos negros y con unas extrañas líneas blancas en la mitad, quien lo miraba con expresión neutral.

– ¿Ya arreglaste todo? ¿Te aseguraste que estuviera simétrico? – Preguntó el chico de oscuros cabellos, abandonando su semblante neutral y sustituyéndolo por uno de porte obsesivo.

– Si Kid… ¿podemos irnos ya? Tengo hambre…

– ¡Yahooo! Como yo soy alguien tan BIG, ¡los llevaré al mejor lugar de hamburguesas de todo Londres! – Exclamó feliz el chico de cabellos azulados, dando saltitos alrededor de la habitación.

– ¿Has estado aquí antes Black Star? – Quiso saber Soul, mirando distraídamente los instrumentos de la banda que se encontraban desperdigados por la sala.

– Antes de irme a vivir a New York viví una temporada aquí, conocí gente maravillosa, me pregunto si aun seguirán en la ciudad – Preguntó al aire, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado.

– Bueno será mejor irnos, la lluvia no parece querer dar tregua – Murmuró Liz mirando por una ventana cercana – Y tenemos el toque en unas horas, por lo que será mejor que nos apresuremos en ir por la cena – Propuso, volviendo a mirar a sus compañeros.

– ¡Yay! ¡Vamos a comer! – Chilló la otra chica feliz que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

– Si vamos… – Murmuró Soul, mirando nuevamente la ciudad a través de la ventana. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, como si a partir de esa noche las cosas cambiarían notoriamente en su vida.

Encogiéndose de hombros, desecho ese pensamiento, cerrando la puerta del departamento al salir.

* * *

Mi segunda historia larga de Soul Eater~! -3- Tendrá mas drama y ese tipo de cosas, además de que será la primera historia ambientada en un universo alterno que haré sobre SoulxMaka, por lo que si notan algo que esté mal en las personalidades, ¡no duden en decirmelo!

Algunos hechos (más no todos) Estarán inspirados en la pelicula August Rush. Pero ojo, la historia en sí sigue una linea distinta. Espero me entiendan xD

Al igual que con mi otra historia en proceso, actualizaré semanalmente, pues la Universidad empieza a consumir mi tiempo -3-. Sin embargo, no podía dejar huir esta idea que se ha empeñado a plantarse en mi mente xD ¡me pedía a gritos que la publicara!

Sin más, espero que el prólogo sea del agrado de ustedes -3- y cualquier duda o cualquier cosa.. .¡ya saben que los reviews hacen una historia feliz! (al igual que a su autora x3)

Nos leemos pronto :) ¡saludos!

Kabegami~


	2. Serenade

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni las canciones a las que haga mención me pertenecen. Todo lo demás si.

**Nota 1:** Los capítulos tendrán nombres de estilos de música x3 para darle mas detallismo al fic.

**Nota 2:** ¡Este capítulo tiene canción! Para darle mas realismo, busquen en cualquier lado la canción "Aria" de Yanni, estoy segura que les encantará tanto como a mi... es la canción que interpreta Shibusen :) para que se hagan una idea.

¡Disfruten del show!

_**Serenade**_

"_No olvides soñar, porque los sueños se hacen poderosos."_

_Yanni._

Todo el mundo conocía a Maka Albarn, hija de el prodigioso compositor Spirit Albarn y de la soprano más maravillosa que el mundo ha escuchado. Por lo que para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando Kami salió embarazada de Spirit, y el bebé ya contaba con una plaza en el famoso colegio de música Shibusen Arts.

Desde pequeña, su gusto por la música fue casi instantáneo, su padre le inculco el amor por la bella música clásica, mientras que su madre le enseño canto, con la esperanza de que siguiera sus pasos.

Mas para la pequeña Maka, fue el chelo lo que realmente le atrajo.

Un día, cuando su tía Marie fue a visitarlos, llevo consigo su chelo, pues solía tocarlo en su tiempo libre. Y el efecto fue instantáneo:

La pequeña agarro el chelo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y ante la sombrada mirada de sus padres y tía, toco una nostálgica melodía que improviso en el momento.

Y desde ese momento, Maka Albarn se convirtió en el prodigio del chelo.

Aunque realmente, ¿alguna vez tuvo opción? Es decir, ¿acaso alguien le dio a escoger a la pequeña Maka su futuro?

No.

Toda su vida fue planeada desde el momento que nació, nadie nunca le pregunto ni le consultó.

Por lo que, aunque para muchos Maka Albarn fuera feliz siendo una parte primordial de la Sinfónica del Shibusen, con un montón de propuestas en cuanto se graduara de la misma; ella nunca fue realmente feliz, pues nunca había conocido realmente lo que es el esfuerzo propio, dado que todo le había venido de la manera fácil.

Claro que, nadie conocía eso, pues solo muy pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer a la persona tras la máscara de niña prodigio, pues detrás de esta se escondía un alma desgarrada por las injusticias de la vida, un alma que aunque noble, se había obligado a endurecerse por los duros golpes que la vida le había dado, solo sus mejores amigas Tsubaki y Chrona conocían esa verdadera faceta suya, quienes ahora miraban asombradas a su amiga tocar el chelo en la práctica general.

– Realmente es bastante buena, a veces no puedo creer que aparte su don – Expresó Tsubaki, mirando con orgullo a su mejor amiga, quien tocaba con los ojos cerrados, sumamente concentrada en la partidura que se sabía de memoria.

– Vi-viene de familia no… Spirit-sama también es bastante bueno componiendo, y ni se diga de Kami-san… – Contestó timidamente Chrona, una chica algo escuálida y de aspecto algo lastimero, aunque sus dedos hayan sido bautizados como "El toque de Gabriel", por su elegancia al tocar el arpa, digna de los ángeles.

– Si… aunque me sorprende que Maka continúe con esto si realmente… no nada – Sacudió levemente su cabeza, espantando esos recuerdos de un par de años atrás.

Ambas volvieron a mirar a la rubia, quien a juzgar por los diversos aplausos de sus demás compañeros, había acabado con su práctica mientras ellas conversaban.

– ¡Genial Maka-chan~! ¡Perfecta como siempre! – Alabó el director de la sinfónica y de la academia: Shinigami-sama, un tipo excéntrico en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pues vestía todo el día con una larga capa negra (no importaba si el calor era descomunal) y una extraña mascara en forma de calavera; nadie nunca había visto su rostro, aunque poco importaba, pues atribuían su excentricidad a su fama como músico.

– Gracias Shinigami-sama, aunque pude hacerlo mejor, siento que algunas notas no me salieron – Repuso Maka, guardando su preciado chelo en su estuche y volteando hacia sus amigas, quienes la miraban sonriente.

– Pues si en práctica tocas así, no me imagino el espectáculo que presenciaremos dentro de un par de horas, cuando sea la presentación Maka-chan – Intervino Tsubaki, sonriéndole gentilmente a su amiga mientras Chrona asentía tímidamente.

– Gracias yo…

– ¡Maka-chaaan~!

Maka cerró los ojos con furia cerrando su puño en una acción inconsciente de enojo, sus amigas al ver la reacción de la chica comenzaron a sudar frio, pues sabían el caos que se avecinaba tras esas palabras…

– ¡No me llames así Spirit! – Siseó furiosa volteándose para ver a su padre, Spirit Albarn, un tipo de no más de cuarenta años, bien parecido, y con un cabello de un inusual tono rojizo.

– ¡Pero Maka! ¡Por qué tratas así a tu padre! – Lloriqueo el hombre, crispando aun más si es posible, los nervios de su hija.

– ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Dejaste de serlo el día que engañaste a mamá y se separaron! – Gritó furiosa, agarrando su estuche y caminando en dirección contraria, rumbo a los camerinos del teatro.

Tanto Chrona como Tsubaki miraron con pena a Spirit, quien se había ido al lado de Shinigami-sama a hacer su berrinche, quien al notar las intenciones de su compañero, lo golpeo fuertemente con una resma de partiduras, dejándolo en el suelo en el acto.

– Sera mejor que vayamos con ella, Shinigami-sama sabe cómo tratar con Spirit-san – Propuso Tsubaki, mirando en dirección a donde su amiga se había perdido.

Chrona asintió en silencio, siguiendo a su amiga.

…

Maka azotó la puerta de su camerino al entrar, se encontraba furiosa, no solamente tenía que soportar que su "padre" fuera la mano derecha de Shinigami-sama, si no que tenía que aguantar sus constantes "muestras de afecto". Ugh, como le repugnaba, pues había sido precisamente eso lo que la había separado de su madre.

Su madre, aquella mujer de parecido casi idéntico al de ella había sido su inspiración y su motor para seguir en aquel mundo vertiginoso de ser músico, ella le había dado las alas y el valor de unirse a la Sinfónica cuando se lo propusieron, pues por su timidez casi no llega a aceptar. Ella siempre tuvo a su madre en el más alto de los pedestales…

Muy por debajo de su padre si le permitían decirle.

Y es que, Spirit era otra cuenta aparte, desde que tenía uso de razón, había tenido que soportar ver los constantes coqueteos de su padre con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, coqueteos que terminaban generalmente en Kami sollozando en su habitación, luego de haberle propinado un fuerte golpe a su padre con lo que tuviera a la mano (generalmente eran cosas MUY grandes). Al final, no pudo más que sentirse feliz cuando su madre le informo de su divorcio; ella sabía que era algo inminente y le dolió, pero le hizo sentirse mejor al ver el sonriente rostro de su madre, radiante como pocas veces lo había visto.

Suspiró llenando su mente de recuerdos, sin poder evitar mirar la foto de su madre, su más preciada posesión (aparte de su chelo) que llevaba consigo a todas las giras que hiciera la Sinfónica. En la foto, salía ella un poco más pequeña tocando su chelo, mientras su madre a su lado cantaba, sin duda la foto más hermosa que se haya tomado. Y muchas personas opinaban lo mismo que ella.

– Nunca te he visto tan feliz como en esa foto… – Susurró una voz a sus espaldas, cortesía de Tsubaki, quien se encontraba asomada en la puerta junto a Chrona. – ¿S-se puede? – Tartamudeó tímidamente la otra chica.

– Claro chicas, pasen. – Se acomodó en una silla, dándole espacio a sus amigas para que se sentaran en el pequeño sillón del camerino.

Las dos asintieron tras la confirmación de su amiga, para después sentarse en el espacio asignado, y mirar a la rubia quien se dedicaba a dar vueltas en la silla del maquillador.

– Creo que esta vez te has pasado Maka-chan… – Comenzó la pelinegra, tanteando el terreno antes de tomar la conversación con más fuerza.

Maka dejó de girar repentinamente para mirarla a los ojos con algo de furia y tristeza.

– ¿Qué me pase? ¡Pero si sabes que por culpa de ese hombre estoy encadenada a un futuro que no elegí! – Volteó la mirada, ofuscada– Si, te acepto que amo tocar el chelo como no tienes idea, ¡pero no es a lo que planeo dedicarme! Hay tantas cosas que ver en el mundo… ¡como para vivir atada a una academia! – Chilló no pudiéndose contener mas, y cediendo ante las impetuosas lagrimas, quienes comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Tsubaki se paró rápidamente y la abrazó, mientras Chrona buscaba los pañuelos en una mesa cercana, ambas la consolaron, pues lo primero que las había unido a las tres en aquella academia llena de gente egoísta y doble cara, había sido el pasado en común que compartían, pues al igual que Maka; Tsubaki y Chrona venían de familias que prácticamente les habían impuesto seguir el régimen familiar, por lo que entre ellas se habían dado el apoyo y comprensión que en ningún otro lado habían encontrado.

Sin poder evitarlo, lloraron junto a su amiga, en un silencioso intento de ayudarla con su pesada carga, pues a pesar de que ellas también cargaban con un pasado, sabían que el de su amiga era por mucho, más pesado que el ambas.

"Toc, toc, toc"

Las tres dieron un pequeño respingo al oír el suave golpe de la puerta, Maka tomo un pañuelo y seco sus lagrimas, preguntando de quien se trataba.

– Soy yo Marie, Shinigami-sama dice que ya es hora – Y las tres se miraron asombradas, ¿en qué momento había pasado el tiempo? Sonrieron, pues sabían que no había nada más estimulante ni relajante que entregarse a aquello que aunque impuesto, era la pasión de ellas:

La música.

….

Maka sacó su chelo del estuche sin poder evitar mirarse en el reflejo de la pulida madera, se sentía otra, pues el vestido negro elegido por Marie se ceñía perfecto a su cuerpo, abrazando sus no tan pronunciadas curvas, dándole un toque de sensualidad y misticismo, que la hacían ver sumamente hermosa.

– Maka – Llamó Chrona a su lado, quien a diferencia de ella vestía un largo vestido blanco un poco mas holgado, aunque le daba más énfasis al apodo con el que era reconocida la chica.

– ¿Estas lista? – Preguntó Tsubaki, quien llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con algo de brillitos, pues al ser la soprano de la sinfónica, debía moverse por el escenario en ocasiones.

– Vamos a hacer magia – Sonrió la rubia, tomando su chelo y dirigiéndose a su lugar asignado del teatro.

…..

El público aplaudió eufórico tras la última melodía tocada por el Shibusen, Maka se levanto de su asiento haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriéndole al público frente a ella. Si bien ella podía odiar el motivo que la orillo a dedicarse a la música, cuando escuchaba los aplausos y sentía en ellos las emociones de la gente a la que su música tocaba… simplemente no había nada más reconfortante que eso. Sin poder evitarlo, aplaudió igual de eufórica que el público, sorprendiendo a sus demás compañeros, quienes solo aplaudían por mera educación.

– ¡Lo hiciste hermoso Maka! Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa – Felicito Marie al ver bajar a su sobrina de la tarima, con su chelo a un costado.

– Gracias tía Marie, se que lo estaría – Agradeció algo melancólica, pues aun no se acostumbraba mucho al tema de su madre.

– ¡Maka! – Llamó Tsubaki, quien se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. – Adivina, me acaba de llamar mi amigo que conocí durante mi estancia aquí, y dice que abra una fiesta cerca de aquí, y me pidió que fuera, ¿Qué te parece? – Propuso con una sonrisa, que sorprendió un poco a su amiga, pues Tsubaki no es de ese tipo de personas que suelen fiestear demasiado.

– Pues perfecto, yo te puedo cubrir con Shinigami-sama y…

– ¡De eso nada Maka! Iremos las tres, pues necesitas despejarte un poco, recuerda que dentro de dos días partiremos a Estambul, por lo que sería bueno que te tomaras un segundo aire. Aparte hoy fue nuestra presentación, no tienes que preocuparte de que Shinigami-sama se moleste o algo. – Explicó la pelinegra, intentando convencer a su amiga.

– Pero yo…

– Tsubaki-chan tiene razón Maka, ve y diviértete, además, ya estás en la edad de hacerlo – Intervino Marie, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

– Pues… está bien… – Término diciendo, no muy convencida de si realmente debía ir.

Aunque quien sabe, como bien dicen, las sorpresas están donde menos uno las espera.

Y Maka Albarn lo descubriría esa noche.

* * *

Una especie de interludio, para ahondar un poco más en nuestras artistas antes de el gran encuentro :) Este capítulo estaba preparado para salir el viernes, pero dado que el fandom de Naruto no me deja subir capítulos nuevos (*lo patea muchas veces*) decidí adelantar este, porque me dieron ganas :3

Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado :3 y respondiendo un review en particular, (Yuki-chan) el fic no será totalmente fiel a la pelicula, pues quise cambiarle unas cosas xP pero de repente habrán cosas que te lo recuerden :) Sobre lo de Kid... pues eso es algo que pronto explicare :) no quiero entrar en detalles aun x)

Espero que el capítulo les guste tanto como a mi x3 el siguiente vendrá la otra semana posiblemente :D ¡saludos a todos los lectores fantasmas y a los que dejan review :3! Recuerden que una historia con reviews, es una historia feliz ;D

Nos leemos pronto~ *reparte abrazos*

Kabegami :D


	3. Bolero

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater ni las maravillosas piezas musicales a las que haga referencia son mías. Solo la historia que ven a continuación :)

**Canción:** Read My Mind - The Killers.

¡Que empieze la magia!

_**Bolero**_

_"Siempre fui un rebelde... Pero por otro lado, quería ser amado y aceptado, y no sólo un músico, poeta, lunático y bocazas."_

_John Lennon_

Soul Evans, o como lo conocían en el mundo de las bandas: Soul Eater. Un chico con aires despreocupados y pose de chico "cool", cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos como el fuego, perteneciente a una banda de no mucho renombre, más no por eso menos talentosa: Spartoi. Conformada por sus mejores amigos y única compañía en este mundo: Black Star, el baterista de la banda y la persona más hiperactiva y loca que ha tenido la dicha de conocer, un tipo algo loco que vive con la idea de que superara hasta los Beatles mismos (quien para él, son como sus dioses); Kid, la guitarra líder de la banda y el vocalista de la misma, un chico con apariencia de serio y frio, mas cuando lo llegas a conocer realmente te das cuenta que es un obsesivo con la simetría, suele sacar bastante de quicio al resto de la banda, pero no por eso lo quieren menos, y por último las hermanas Thompson, Liz y Patty; que a pesar de ser hermanas eran lo más opuesto que había podido encontrar.

¿Y él? Bueno, el se dedicaba a tocar el pia… err no… los teclados, aunque también algunas veces ayudara a Kid con los coros. Nada fuera de lo común.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, todo parece normal en la vida de Soul Eater ¿no? Aunque quien sabe, las apariencias suelen engañar bastante…

– ¡Hey Soul! ¿Con que vas a querer tu hamburguesa? – Preguntó Black Star, mirando a su amigo desde el puesto de comida.

– Ah… con queso supongo – Contestó aburrido, mirando nuevamente el cartel que le habían dado de camino al centro comercial, el mismo rezaba "Shibusen: Única presentación. Esta noche en el teatro." Ladeó la cabeza pensativo, aquel colegio le traía tantos recuerdos…

– Oh, con que mi padre está aquí en la ciudad – Comentó una voz a su lado, perteneciente a Kid, quien miraba también interesado el cartel en las manos del alvino.

– ¿Tu padre?

– Mi padre es el director y dueño del Shibusen, ¿no les había dicho? – Al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos supo entonces que no – Bueno, supongo que no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

– ¡¿Tu padre es el director del Shibusen? – Exclamó sorprendida Liz, escupiendo el refresco que tomaba de paso. – ¿Y porque no estás allá? O más bien, ¿Qué haces con nosotros?

Kid miró a sus compañeros con sus extraños ojos amarillos para luego disponerse a responder, con toda la calma que a veces lo caracterizaba: – Simplemente no me interesaba, aparte, quería demostrarle a mi padre que soy capaz de hacer mi propia música sin necesidad de su ayuda – Respondió llanamente, sin entrar en más detalles, pues no sentía que fuera la ocasión para revelarles aquel detalle de su pasado a sus compañeros. Con disimulo toqueteo la pajita de su refresco, dejando en claro su incomodidad.

– Entonces eres un niño rico y no nos lo habías contado, ¡te lo tenias bien guardado! – Se burló Black Star, quien acababa de llegar a la mesa con todo el pedido de la banda.

– Nada de eso, otra de las condiciones que le pedí a mi padre fue el que me dejara mantenerme solo. Así que no piensen esas cosas.

– ¡Ahahahaha! ¿Escuchaste eso Liz? Kid-kun es un niño rico al igual que Soul – Canturreó Patty alegre, sin pensar que ese comentario fuera a afectar a su compañero de banda.

– ¡Patty, shhh! – Y la mayor la golpeó levemente en la cabeza, mirando con arrepentimiento a su amigo de blancos cabellos, quien se había hecho el sordo y comía tranquilamente su hamburguesa.

Aunque dentro de su mente, los recuerdos comenzaban a fluir como el agua por un grifo tras ser abierto. Un grifo que siempre evitaba abrir, más cuando se abría lo atormentaba de la misma forma que en el pasado lo hizo, y aquello lo frustraba, pues se sentía débil al no poder enterrar esos recuerdos aun.

Recuerdos que incluían su turbulenta niñez, sus traumas provocados al pertenecer a una familia de músicos de renombre y ser siempre opacado por la siempre brillante presencia de su hermano, a quienes sus padres le inculcaban seguir como al rebaño. Pues Soul también tenía una plaza en el Shibusen, claro que si, pues al pertenecer a la renombrada familia Evans casi por nacimiento se podía decir que estaba destinado a ir a ese prestigioso colegio.

Mas el decidió que no fuera así, y contando con tan solo trece años, decidió escapar de su casa, cambiarse el apellido y buscar su propio camino musical a su manera. En su camino se encontró con las maravillosas personas frente a él, quienes entendieron su situación y lo apoyaron incondicionalmente, pues también se trataban de músicos errantes como él. Y de eso ya hace como cinco años.

Entrecerró los ojos, hundiéndose más en sus recuerdos. Aunque a veces extrañara a su familia, se podría decir que ahora sus compañeros frente a él eran su única familia. Por lo tanto nunca se arrepintió de nada, pues más que perder algo, había ganado con creces los mejores amigos que pudo haber pedido.

– ¡Soul! – Chilló la voz de Patty, trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad, para notar que sus amigos lo miraban entre divertidos y preocupados.

– ¿Te sucedió algo? Estabas mas asimétrico de lo normal – Acotó Kid, mirándolo distraído desde su asiento.

– N-no…

– ¡Pues qué bien! ¡Por qué ya me llamaron del bar y dicen que tenemos que estar ahí disque… ya! ¡Así que apúrense que mi público pide ver a su DIOS!– Informó el peliazulado, casi a punto de subirse a la mesa, pero impedido por Patty y Liz en el último minuto, quienes lo agarraron fuertemente de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

….

El grupo de amigos se dirigía al bar caminando, aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado hacia poco y porque el mismo se encontraba algo cercano al centro comercial donde habían cenado. Más temprano, Kid había arreglado para que gente del bar fuera a buscar sus instrumentos a su hotel, por lo que solo tenían que preocuparse por llevar su presencia al tiempo al lugar. Caminaron un par de calles de la concurrida ciudad hasta dar con la fachada del bar, que a pesar de evocar un estilo urbano y rockero, no dejaba de tener ese aire elegante propio de la ciudad londinense.

Al entrar al lugar los amigos no pudieron evitar ahogar una expresión de sorpresa, el bar era inmenso, un montón de sillas se disponían alrededor de un escenario de regulares proporciones, mientras que los costados del mismo, unos balcones del área exclusiva del bar le daban una vista periférica del mismo.

La decoración del mismo era algo sobria, más bien rayando en lo minimalista, dado que se trataba de un bar de esos de moda, algunas telas blancas por aquí y por allá, y ciertas plantas y lámparas de formas curiosas.

– Vaya que es hermoso – Susurró Liz con emoción. Pues ella era reconocida por el grupo por ser la más "fashion".

– ¡Es completamente simétrico! – Chilló Kid corriendo por el lugar con emoción, ante la mirada resignada de sus acompañantes.

– Me alegra que les guste, porque si son realmente buenos, puede que los deje quedarse como la banda titular – Habló un voz repentinamente, proveniente de un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, de cabello gris y una extraña tuerca que le sobresalía de la misma, la cual giraba distraídamente. – Es un gusto, mi nombre es Stein y soy el dueño del bar – Se presentó, tras captar la atención de los chicos, quienes se sorprendieron de su repentina aparición.

– Es un gusto conocerlo Stein-san, somos Spartoi – Presentó Soul a sus amigos, adelantándose a Black Star, quien ya se disponía a hacer "su propia presentación".

– Me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo chicos, pues si no tendría que diseccionarlos – Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, espantando a los presentes, pues de la nada el tipo había sacado un bisturí de quien sabe donde – Pero no se preocupen… los camerinos son por allá – Señalo al fondo con el mismo bisturí, viendo con gracia como sus nuevos músicos corrían despavoridos hacia el mismo.

Oh si, el sí sabía dar una primera buena impresión.

…

– ¡Yahoooo! ¡El lugar está repleto! – Anunció el chico de la estrella, pues había salido un momento a revisar la cantidad de público que los recibiría esa noche. Se encontraban en el camerino dispuesto para ellos, que a pesar de ser reducido contaba con todo lo necesario para que estuvieran cómodos: una mesa alargada con bebidas hidratantes, un par de sillas, un espejo iluminado (el cual Liz adoro) y un largo sillón rojo mullido, donde los chicos descansaban felices.

– ¡Yay~! ¡Es perfecto! – Canturreó Patty, abrazando su guitarra celeste contra sí.

– Bueno chicos, ya casi es la hora – Informó Kid, mirando el reloj que anunciaba que darían las doce en punto. O como él prefería, su hora simétrica favorita.

– Si, si. Ya vamos antes de que este se ponga pesado – Secundó Soul, empujando con fastidio a sus amigos, sacándolos a todos del pequeño lugar.

– ¡Buenas noches Londres! ¡Nosotros somos Spartoi! – Saludó Kid al público, quienes estallaron en vítores al ver salir a la banda (en especial las chicas, pues era de saber público lo populares que eran Kid, Black y Soul entre sus fans femeninas) – Espero que les guste el show de hoy… ¡que suene la música!

Y tras otro sonoro aplauso, el rasgueo de la guitarra se comenzó a escuchar, y con esto, el inicio de otro concierto más de Spartoi.

….

– ¡Vaya chicos, nos lucimos! – Celebró Liz, tras acabar el concierto y entrar al camerino sumamente cansada, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre el sillón rojo.

Todos asintieron silenciosamente, pero sin perder la sonrisa de sus rostros, pues habían tenido un día largo y ya el cansancio les estaba pasando factura.

– ¡Oh vamos chicos! ¡Quiten esas caras largas! ¡Porque soy el ser mas BIG… me he contactado con la gente que conocí aquí… y tienen planeada una fiesta hoy mismo! – Anunció el más hiperactivo de todos, dando saltitos alrededor de sus amigos con su móvil en la mano.

– Oh no, conmigo no cuentes Black, si no duermo lo suficiente me pondré fea y arrugada – Se negó Liz de una vez, mirándose las uñas con interés.

– Y yo no puedo dejar a mi one-sama sola, ¡ya sabes que le aterra quedarse sola! – Exclamó Patty, ganándose un golpe cortesía de su hermana, quien además la fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Ustedes son unas aburridas! Kid, Soul… ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Acaso no quieren salir a ver unas bellezas inglesas? – Propuso, moviendo sus cejas de modo sugestivo.

– Ni hablar, de seguro que es una fiesta asimétrica.

– Tsk… tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

– ¡Ya sabía yo que irían! Nos vamos en diez minutos, ¡no tarden! – Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos chicos pudiera replicar, el tercero había salido corriendo por la puerta, soltando una sonora carcajada de paso.

Soul suspiró, aunque no le agradaba la idea de ir, algo muy dentro de sí le decía que fuera. Quién sabe, de repente conocería a alguien interesante.

* * *

¡Se acabó el prólogo extendido! A partir del siguiente capítulo empieza la historia de verdad, pues quise profundizar en estos capítulos un poco sobre la vida de los personajes (pero solo por encimita, pues lo demás se ira revelando conforme pase el fic :B).

La canción que puse arriba es lo primero en lo que pensé cuando visualizé a Spartoi, no se porqué, pero cuando pensé en Kid cantando, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue ¡Brandon Flowers! Si, soy rara... pero culpen a mi mente xD por lo que a partir de ahora, cada vez que toque Spartoi, pondré una de sus maravillosas canciones :3 (Si alguien siente que no va, sientanse libres de hacerme llegar sus opiniones, ¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias!)

¡Otra cosa! El fic ahorita es categoría K+, pero pronto cambiara a T, pues es _posible_ que haga mi primer lemmon, pero aún estoy barajeando la idea xP, entre otras cosas de las que hare mención/escribiré/los personajes dirán, solo es un aviso :)

Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, no saben lo maravilloso que se siente que tu historia sea bien recibida *0*, por lo cual agradezco a: **Yuki-chan (Me alegra que te encante :D), SasuHina-Evanz (¡bienvenida a la historia!), Kasumi-chan (Todos tienen algo que ocultar y de huir :3, me alegra tanto que te guste la historia Kasumi-chan! Y que te agrade la aparición de Soul aquí :P).**

Fuera de eso, agradezco a **Tefiita1200**, quien amablemente me hizo una observación del fic la cual agradezco demasiado :) ¡muchas gracias por tu colaboración!

Nos vemos en otra actualización :) es posible que entre el sabado o el domingo traiga el capítulo 8 de "Entrenando al Corazón", todo depende de si termino mis tareas temprano :3 xD.

¡Ese botoncito de abajo te está llamando! ¡Lo sabes! ¡No lo hagas esperar más y dale click :D!

¡Saludos~!

Kabegami


	4. Minuet

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, tampoco aquellas canciones a las que haré referencia. Solo la historia que leen a continuación :)

**Canción:** Felitsa - Yanni. Me parece que expresa en sonido lo que quiero dar a entender en la escena final del capítulo :).

All these things that I've done - The Killers. Otra canción que podría cuadrar aquí.

*Levanta el telón*

_**Minuet**_

"_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable."_

_Yuuko Ichihara_

La música de alguna banda de moda inundaba todo el salón impidiendo a quien estuviera presente comunicarse perfectamente, las luces bajas y el humo le daba al lugar ese toque de discoteca que siempre buscan tener cuando se planea una fiesta en casa, y muchas personas se distribuían a lo largo de la casa entre bebiendo, bailando o simplemente coqueteando con alguna persona. En resumen, el tipo de lugares que a Maka Albarn no le gustaba frecuentar.

– Tsubaki… ¿Dónde está tu amigo? Este humo me tiene mareada… – Se quejó la chica con la voz ahogada a causa del pañuelo que tapaba su boca; y también se encontraba algo incomoda, pues desde que llegó notaba la insistente mirada de algunos chicos del lugar, y para menos, pues Marie había insistido en que se pusiera esa falda negra diminuta con las botas a media pierna y el abrigo beige que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cadera, dado que el frio tanto dentro del lugar como fuera era imposible de resistir. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto aprovechando que todavía lo tenía algo liso de la presentación, y su maquillaje era tenue, pues nunca le había gustado resaltar.

– Oh vamos Maka, ¡si acabamos de llegar! – Le respondió la chica como pudo, dado que la música se encontraba a un nivel poco acostumbrado por las artistas. Tsubaki a diferencia de Maka, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una camiseta verde algo holgada, pues ella siempre había sido bien reservada con su cuerpo.

– Da igual, este lugar no me agrada… casi no puedo respirar del humo – Se volvió a quejar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Chrona, quien venía un tanto rezagada detrás de ellas. La chica miraba alrededor con miedo, como temiendo que de repente un chico fuera a salir de la nada y se la fuera a llevar, como posiblemente era el pensamiento de algunos, pues ese vestido negro le agrandaba su ya de por si toque de inocencia.

– Me dijo que lo encontrara cerca de la mesa de bebidas, ya debe de estar llegando – Anunció la chica alzando un poco más la voz, pues casualmente la mesa de bebidas se encontraba justo cerca de una de las bocinas de la concurrida fiesta.

– Arg… debo ir al baño chicas, vengo ahorita – Masculló Maka, perdiéndose entre la multitud antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo.

– ¡Tsubaki! – Gritó un muchacho de celestes cabellos acercándose a la mesa, llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

– Black Star… cuanto tiempo – Saludó cordialmente la pelinegra, al estar el chico más cerca. – Ella es Chrona, una amiga, y falta otra que justamente se acaba de ir al baño – Presentó a la pelivioleta, quien sonrió tímidamente en respuesta.

– ¡Yo soy Black Star! ¡Y superare a los dioses, nyahahaha! – Rió frenéticamente, y entonces Tsubaki pudo reparar en los chicos que lo acompañaban, un pelinegro vestido todo de negro, y un muchacho de extraños cabellos blancos quien llevaba una camisa roja arremangada. – Ellos son Kid y Soul, son miembros de mi banda – Presentó el chico a sus amigos, quienes solo sonrieron en respuesta, dado que el lugar limitaba bastante la comunicación.

– ¿Te parece si salimos a charlar mejor? Este ruido molesta un poco… – Propuso Tsubaki con algo de timidez, temiendo que su acompañante se fuera a negar.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar! – Acepto el chico, haciéndole señas a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran afuera, donde la música era amortiguada por las paredes de la casa.

…

– Ay no, ahora a donde se fueron estas chicas… – Murmuró Maka, regresando a la mesa y darse cuenta que sus amigas no se encontraban cerca de su rango de visión.

Bufando algo molesta, empezó a buscar por la gran casa, haciendo caso omiso a las constantes invitaciones a bailar de algunos muchachos algo pasados en alcohol.

"_Idiotas…"_ Maldijo mentalmente, pues sabía que sin el alcohol encima, jamás la invitarían a bailar.

…

– Entonces ahora perteneces a una banda, ¡eso es grandioso! Después que te fueras, adicioné para entrar al Shibusen y fui elegida… – Comentó algo apenada, pues Tsubaki nunca había sido el tipo de chica presumida.

– ¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso! ¿Oiste Kid? Tsubaki está en el colegio de…

– De nada. Entonces debes de ser bastante talentosa Tsubaki, no cualquiera entra ahí, ¿Qué instrumento tocas? – Pregunto Kid curioso, tras haberle puesto una mano a su compañero en la boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando de largo.

– De hecho soy soprano…

– Oh ya veo… ¿y tu amiga también está en ese colegio? – Indagó, mirando esta vez a Chrona, quien dio un pequeño bote en su sitio, cohibiéndose más.

– Y-yo… toco el arpa…

Los ojos de Kid brillaron por un momento antes de exclamar eufórico: – ¡El arpa! ¡Completamente simétrico! Tengo que tener una larga charla contigo… – Y antes de que Chrona pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, ya el chico la había prácticamente arrastrado hacia otro lugar, dejando a Tsubaki completamente anonadada.

– Estará bien, no te preocupes – Se adelantó Soul al pensamiento de la chica, mirando con fastidio por donde se había perdido su amigo con la chica.

– ¡Hey Kid! ¡No te vayas a perder! – Rió Black Star, hablando claramente en doble sentido. Haciendo palidecer un poco más a Tsubaki.

– Tsk… no seas idiota Black, que asustas a Tsubaki. – Miró un momento a ambos chicos y entonces noto algo. – Iré a dar una vuelta, a las cuatro nos reuniremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Informó, internándose en la casa nuevamente.

…..

Maka caminaba por los extensos pasillos de la casa mirando con curiosidad a las diversas personas que se encontraban en esta, su padre siempre había sido muy estricto con ella y no le permitía salir mucho, por lo que su contacto con el mundo exterior era casi nulo.

"_Al menos hasta ahora…"_ Pensó, dado que desde que había empezado a ganar más autoridad sobre si misma había logrado imponerse sobre los deseos de su padre, aunque todavía le faltaba mucha batalla por librar.

Miró con algo de repugnancia y lástima como un chico de expresión vacía apoyado a una pared se preparaba el brazo para inyectarse una jeringa, y rápidamente se acerco hacia él, aguantando con su mano la jeringa justo a centímetros de su antebrazo.

– No deberías hacer esto… estas lastimándote – Susurró gentilmente, mirando al chico quien recién reparaba en su presencia y la miraba con sus vacios ojos celestes, claramente consternado por encontrar a una persona que se preocupara por él.

– Y-yo… – Y salió corriendo por las escaleras, abrumado por la repentina situación. Maka suspiró, sabía que pronto volvería a lo mismo, pero al menos estaba feliz de que al menos de una dosis lo había salvado.

De repente, y como si la música que la rodeaba se hubiera silenciado solo para permitir que a sus oídos llegara eso, escucho una armónica. Una expresión de contrariedad se poso en su rostro y busco el origen de aquella extraña melodía, hasta que llegó a una puerta que abrió despacio, sintiendo la fresca brisa londinense en cuanto la abrió completamente.

Había llegado a la azotea del edificio.

….

Soul caminaba aburrido por la concurrida fiesta, realmente el jamás había sido amante de este tipo de cosas, pues aunque no fuera algo _cool_, prefería quedarse en su casa haciendo música a estar perdiendo su tiempo bebiendo o haciendo quien sabe que mas.

Se detuvo algo enojado, pues un chico rubio acababa de bajar corriendo las escaleras y en su trayecto lo golpeo en el hombro izquierdo, regándole un poco la bebida que llevaba a la mitad desde que había llegado a la fiesta.

"_Demonios… maldito drogadicto…" _Pensó hastiado, dejando su vaso en una mesa cercana y caminando hacia el segundo piso de la casa, sin saber realmente porque.

Casi sin tener plena conciencia de la situación, se vio de frente a una puerta de roble oscuro, parpadeó confuso, pues del otro lado de la misma le llegaba el sonido amortiguado de una armónica, cosa rara, pues se encontraban en una fiesta de adolescentes desenfrenados, no parecía el lugar para que una persona se pusiera a hacer música.

Abrió la puerta suavemente, encontrándose con la azotea de la casa, y una persona que se encontraba de espaldas a él, su rubio cabello ondeaba con la brisa nocturna, y se abrazaba a si misma producto de la misma. Rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de una chica, pues la forma de su cuerpo y aquella faldita no negaban a nada más.

Caminó lentamente hasta situarse al lado de la chica, quien dio un leve respingo al notar que tenia compañía. Sonrió torcidamente, no es que fuera fea, pero tampoco era del tipo de personas que lograba llamar su atención.

– ¿Eras tú la de la armónica? – Pregunto repentinamente, haciendo que la chica girara su rostro hacia él y lo mirara con sus grandes ojos verdes, que en un principio no noto, y ahora se arrepentía, pues eran los ojos más hermosos que en su vida había tenido la dicha de apreciar.

– N-no… también subí por eso… m-me intrigaba saber quien estaba t-tocando – Su voz sonaba entrecortada a causa del frio, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió disimular con una mueca torcida.

– Soy Soul, un placer – Se presentó inesperadamente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, dado que él no era muy asiduo de hacer amistades a donde fuera.

La chica lo miró un momento, como meditando sus palabras, hasta que sonrió levemente y le extendió una mano desnuda: – Maka… un placer – Se presentó también, omitiendo su apellido por temor a que la fuera a reconocer.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos sintiendo una repentina corriente eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal, se miraron confundidos, jamás habían sentido algo como aquello en sus vidas, y era extraño.

– Yo… ¿eres de aquí? No pareces inglesa – Habló intentando dejar aquella extraña sensación atrás, volteando hacia el paisaje frente a él, donde el Big Ben se apreciaba de fondo.

– No… soy japonesa, pero mi padre si es inglés, por eso no tengo los rasgos tan marcados – Respondió Maka, mirando también hacia el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

– ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí?

Maka lo miró de soslayo, pensando en una excusa creíble para darle, dado que quería ocultar su condición como chelista del Shibusen, ¿la razón? Quería sentir que se sentía que al menos una persona la mirara sin ver a "Maka Albarn" y que solo viera a Maka. Sabía que estaba mal, pero nada le confirmaba que aquel chico de extraños cabellos fuera a aparecer nuevamente en su vida, por mucho que su corazón lo deseara.

– Yo… vine a visitar una familia con mi papá – Contestó vagamente, pensando en su tía Marie, quien vivía en la ciudad. – ¿Y tú? Tampoco pareces de aquí…

– Soy de New York, vine por unos asuntos personales – Respondió con simpleza, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– Ya veo… – Y Soul la miró de nuevo, notando que volvía a tiritar y a abrazarse a sí misma. Como por inercia, paso un brazo tímidamente por los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola suavemente hacia si, en un cálido abrazo.

– Eh… ¿ya no tienes frio? – Pregunto estúpidamente, intentado excusarse ante el atrevimiento cometido.

Maka se sonrojo fuertemente agradeciendo tener la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Soul, y pensó seriamente en golpear a aquel chico con uno de sus famosos "Maka-Chop", mas luego de pensarlo momentáneamente decidió dejarlo pasar, pues hacia bastante tiempo que no sentía la calidez que ese abrazo le estaba transmitiendo.

Y si Maka se encontraba así, Soul no se encontraba diferente, pues al sentir a la chica encajar perfectamente en sus brazos, le llegó a la mente la loca idea de que _quizás_ aquello que estaba sintiendo es eso a lo que la gente comúnmente llama, _amor a primera vista_. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, tal parece que las ideas locas de amor de Liz se le estaban colando en la mente, pues no era para nada _cool_ pensar una cosa como esa. El jamás podría enamorarse de una chica así de la nada, al menos _no después de aquel episodio de su pasado._

El sonido de la armónica inundó nuevamente el ambiente, haciendo que ambos salieran de sus respectivas ensoñaciones y buscaran sus ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra persona.

"_¿Que… que es esto que siento?" _Se preguntaron ambos a la vez, viendo con incredulidad los ojos de la otra persona, para después perderse en un mar verde y rojo.

Casi atraídos por una fuerza mayor, sus rostros se empezaron a juntar levemente hasta acortar el reducido espacio entre ambos, dando paso un leve roce, que fue la llave que necesitaban para abrir la puerta de sus emociones. Dejando el punto del no retorno atrás.

Se separaron asustados, pues con aquel roce habían entendido lo que querían negar. Voltearon nuevamente hacia el paisaje, en un vano intento de calmar el acelerado pulso de sus corazones, quienes bombeaban casi al compás de la armónica de fondo.

– Lo siento… – Masculló levemente Soul, algo azorado todavía por el torrente de emociones que lo había invadido.

– N-no… no te preocupes… – Susurró Maka, sintiendo su corazón romperse inconscientemente, pues con esa disculpa entendió claramente que ella había sido la única en enamorarse.

Soul chasqueó la lengua exasperado, se sentía idiota por no poder decir algo mejor que eso a la chica que inesperadamente le había robado el corazón, pero que podía hacer; el, el chico _cool_ tenía miedo, miedo de que nuevamente jugaran con su corazón y este terminara dañado, y eso ya lo había vivido, y no pensaba volver a repetirlo.

"_Pero ella es diferente…"_ Susurró una voz desde lo más profundo de su cerebro.

– Tsk… al diablo… – Y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la cara asombrada de Maka, para después sentir sus suaves labios de nuevo, esta vez en un beso mas demandante y cargado de cariño.

Con inusual dulzura la sujeto de la cintura apegándola más a si, sintiendo complacido como la chica pasaba tímidamente sus brazos por su cuello, ayudándolo a profundizarlo más.

Maka se sintió en el cielo, por un momento olvido completamente su apellido, su futuro y su música para concentrarse en la música que ese chico le estaba haciendo sentir. Sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho y se entrego al vacio, dejando cualquier rastro de cordura atrás, enfocándose solamente en el presente.

Ambos rompieron el beso cuando sintieron el aire se hacía escaso, casi con decepción se separaron, juntando sus frentes dulcemente admirando los ojos del otro. Ahogándose en el mar del que se habían enamorado.

Pero como lo que comienza tiene un fin, el de ellos llegó inusualmente rápido, en forma del celular de Maka, que empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, sacando a ambos del ensueño en el que se encontraban.

– L-lo siento… – Murmuró la chica todavía sonrojada tomando su teléfono y alejándose un poco del chico, contestando en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente.

– ¿Diga?

– _¿Maka? ¡Gracias a Dios contestas! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¡Sabes la hora que es! _– Ahogó un suspiro, a veces Tsubaki podía ser tan exagerada… le recordaba a su madre un poco.

– Estoy en la azotea… si, de maravilla… no, no me había fijado… – Contestó en orden, omitiendo el hecho de que había encontrado al amor de su vida en su pequeño escape, quien ahora la miraba confuso desde su lugar.

– _¡Debemos irnos! Marie me llamó y parece que Spirit se enteró que salimos, ¡tenemos que regresar al hotel! Es posible que adelanten el viaje a Estambul _– Informo la chica, asustando a Maka, pues sabía que cuando su papá se ponía serio podía llegar a ser una temible bestia, su mirada pareció reflejar su preocupación, pues Soul empezó a caminar dudoso hacia ella.

– Está bien… te veo abajo en cinco minutos, ve llamando un taxi. Si, adiós – Cortó la llamada, mirando al chico, quien ya se encontraba junto a ella y la sujetaba dulcemente por la cintura, como imaginando que se tenía que ir.

– D-debo irme…

– No te vayas… no ahora…

– Lo siento pero yo… – No siguió, pues sabía que entonces no podría detener las inminentes lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes. Así que se zafó del agarre y corrió hacia la puerta, siendo detenida por Soul, quien la sujeto con gentileza por la muñeca.

– Soul yo…

– Mañana, frente al Big Ben, a las tres de la tarde, no faltes – Susurró antes de juntar por última vez sus labios, en una silenciosa despedida.

La chica asintió en silencio, terminando de abrir la puerta y perdiéndose entre la multitud que se encontraban ahí, ajenos a todo lo que había sucedido arriba.

– Adiós… Maka…

…

Al bajar se encontró con Tsubaki, quien junto a Chrona miraban con insistencia hacia la entrada de la casa, como esperando su salida en cualquier momento.

– ¡Maka! No sabes lo preocupada que nos tenias, por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado, entonces Black Star nos dijo que su amigo S…

– No te preocupes Tsubaki, estoy bien. Es solo que me perdí y no podía encontrar el camino de salida – Se excusó rápidamente, sin convencer mucho a sus amigas, quienes la miraron dudosa antes de ver como un taxi se acercaba hacia ellas lentamente.

– ¿Usted es la señorita Tsubaki? – Preguntó el chofer, saliendo del taxi y abriendo la puerta de atrás, en un gesto de caballerosidad que dejo a las tres sorprendidas. – La señorita Marie me llamó, mi nombre es Sid – Informó, al ver la cara de desconcierto de las chicas.

– Oh, gracias Sid-san, ya sabe a dónde es ¿no? – Preguntó Tsubaki tras subirse al taxi y cerrar la puerta.

– Si claro, Hotel Cascada, cerca del Big Ben. No hay perdedero – Y dicho esto, prendió el motor, alejándose cada vez mas de la enorme casa donde muchos destinos se habían entrelazado.

….

– ¡Soul viejo! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? ¿Acaso te estabas divirtiendo con una linda inglesa? – Preguntó Black Star sugestivo, dejando en claro que su nivel de alcohol en la sangre estaba un poco arriba de lo normal.

– Nos tenias preocupados, aquí hay gente a la que no solemos frecuentar – Acotó Kid, mirando con recelo a un grupo de chicos quienes tenían un porte de maleantes.

– No se preocupen, encontré a unas amistades que no veía en rato y me entretuve conversando – Mintió rápidamente, viendo a la distancia como un taxi torcía a la izquierda. – Sera mejor irnos a casa, si no conseguimos la permanencia en el bar lo mejor será pensar a que ciudad dirigirnos ahora.

– Oh, no tienes de que preocuparte por eso. Liz me llamó hace poco, dice que Stein la llamó y le dijo que el bar se llenó tanto, que aceptó darnos la permanencia en el bar, dadas las ventas – Comunicó Kid con voz serena.

– ¿En serio? Que _cool_…

– ¡Claro! Si con alguien tan… BIG como yo en la banda, era inaudito que se negara – Ambos chicos lo miraron, intuyendo de su amigo no se encontraba del todo cuerdo.

– Dime que no se pudo así frente a Tsubaki.

– Tranquilo, parece que es ahora que se le viene a subir a la cabezota – Lo tranquilizó Kid, pasando un brazo por debajo de su amigo, para ayudarlo a caminar hacia la calle principal donde se dispusieron a buscar un taxi – ¿Y qué tal tu noche? – Preguntó una vez notó que Black Star se había quedado dormido.

Soul sonrió levemente, recordando a Maka y sus brillantes ojos verdes.

– _Cool_.

* * *

¡Yay~! El capítulo que todos esperaban! Y creo que hasta tiene _más_ de lo que esperaban xP, no piensen que voy muy rápido al enamorarlos de una vez, si las cosas son así es porque a partir del siguiente capítulo empezaran a complicarse, lo que dará pie a varias situaciones que veremos más adelante.

En este capítulo hizo aparición un personaje que será _muy_ relevante en la historia, si son cuidadosos lo habrán notado, pues como la cita al principio del capítulo, no hay coincidencias, solo el destino :P

Gracias a: **Yuki-chan (¡ya se dio el encuentro! espero que lo disfrutes :), y Brandon Flowers es el cantante de The Killers, tiene una voz preciosa *0*), Kasumi-chan (La idea del lemmon es algo que estoy barajeando, pues me da algo de pena xD y bueno... no sé si lo haré bien ._. de repente haga algo distinto no sé... gracias por tu review :3 ¡disfruta el cap! x3), SasuHina-Evanz (El tan esperado encuentro :P muchas sorpresas que no esperaban, ya verás como todo cambia repentinamente~ saludos :D)**

Gracias también a esos lectores fantasma, vamos animense, un review no le hace daño a nadie :) es más, hacen la historia más feliz :D (?).

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~!

Espero disfruten del capítulo, nos leemos en otra :)

Kabegami~


	5. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo la historia y lo que no reconozcan.

**Canción: **The Storm- Yanni. Tiene parte en chelo que me recordó a Maka, y una parte rápida, de cuando se va a la cita. :)

_**Prelude**_

"_The music's in you. Deep down in your soul"_

_Cinderella._

Una suave y lastimera melodía inundaba los pasillos de un lujoso hotel de Estambul, dentro de una de las habitaciones, una chica rubia tocaba su chelo con ahínco, reflejando en las notas del mismo, todo el dolor escondido de los últimos días.

– Creo que… deberíamos hablar con ella… no ha hablado con nadie desde que llegamos aquí – Propuso Chrona, mirando con desespero la puerta de la habitación de la chelista, la cual solo se abría para lo necesario.

– Incluso si lo hacemos, ¿Qué lograríamos? Ella tiene que desahogarse Chrona, y esa es la única manera que tiene para hacerlo – Respondió Tsubaki, quien se encontraba al lado de la chica de cabellos violetas. – Aunque aun no puedo creer que las cosas salieran así…

– Y-yo tampoco… fue muy triste…

Para saber el desenlace de lo que comenzó como una bella historia de amor en aquella fiesta, tenemos que regresar tres días atrás, cuando nuestros protagonistas aún seguían en Londres…

– ¿En serio? ¡Eso es muy romántico! – Exclamó Tsubaki con dulzura, tras haber escuchado el relato de Maka sobre el chico del que se había enamorado. – Y dices que se llama Soul, ¿no? ¡Qué coincidencia que se conocieran! Cuando Soul dijo que se iba, nunca imaginaria que se encontraría contigo.

– ¿Y-y que harás? – Pregunto tímidamente Chrona, quien hasta el momento había escuchado el relato en silencio.

– ¿Pues no es lógico? ¡Iré! – Ambas amigas sonrieron, jamás habían visto a Maka tan feliz como en ese momento, y ciertamente les agradaba bastante el ánimo de su amiga.

– P-pero… ¿no era a las tres? Y-ya son las dos… – Murmuró Chrona, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

– ¿Qué las dos? ¡Debo alistarme! Chicas por favor cúbranme con Papá y con Shinigami-sama, ¡se los agradecería mucho! – Y dicho esto corrió al baño tomando algo de ropa, para darse una rápida ducha antes de su gran cita.

– Tú encárgate de Spirit y Shinigami, yo veré que se ponga algo decente para su cita – Mandó Tsubaki a Chrona, quien asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación, justo cuando Maka salía del baño en ropa interior.

– Vaya que eres rápida.

– No molestes Tsubaki – Rio, sacando un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado de su maleta, y una camiseta de tiritas verde claro, que escondió debajo de su abrigo beige; para finalizar con una bufanda rosa vieja y unos guantes negros. – ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto cohibida, dando una pequeña vuelta sobre si.

– Tierna como siempre – Sonrió amablemente, haciendo bufar a su compañera un poco. – ¿Qué sucede?

– "Tierna" es una palabra que le dices a una niña de diez años… no a una de diecisiete – Refunfuño haciendo un puchero, que hizo que la pelinegra riera un poco más abiertamente.

– Pero si te comportas como una. Y mejor apresúrate, el Big Ben quedara cerca, pero aun tienes que escapar de aquí – Aconsejó, alcanzándole una pequeña bolsa café a la chica.

– Gracias Tsubaki.

– De nada, solo espero que tu Romeo se encuentre ahí.

Ambas rieron.

….

Soul miró el reloj insistentemente por enésima vez, sabía que aquello no era nada _cool_ (y de hecho, tampoco la rosa que llevaba en sus manos), pero algo dentro de sí le decía que debía hacerlo, pues aquella chica por mucho lo valía.

Miro distraídamente el rio Támesis, su reloj marcaba las tres y cuarto y Maka aun no llegaba, ¿será acaso que no vendría? Negó levemente, sabía que iría… _algo_ le decía que si.

Y de repente, unas delicadas aunque frías manos envolvieron sus ojos, y entonces supo que su día comenzaba a empeorar.

….

Maka corría desesperadamente por las transitadas calles de Londres, no había podido conseguir un taxi y el tiempo se le agotaba, por lo que había optado con ir caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro, claro, no contaba con que se le fueran a ir casi veinte minutos en agarrar un taxi.

"_Malditos taxistas"_ Refunfuño mientras se paraba en un cruce de zebra, un chico vendiendo periódicos llamó su atención, pues en la pagina que llevaba abierta salía una foto de Soul junto a otros chicos a quienes no reconoció.

– Hey chico, ¿me vendes un ejemplar? – Pidió, sacando algo de dinero de su bolsita.

…

– ¿DONDE ESTA MAKA? – Bramó un furioso Spirit, al descubrir que su única hija no se encontraba en el hotel, junto al resto de la banda.

– Cálmate Spirit-kun~ seguramente salió a conocer la ciudad – Intento calmarlo Shinigami-sama, quien en compañía de Chrona, intentaban acallar los reclamos del desesperado padre.

– ¡Pero mi Makita no conoce la ciudad! ¡Se va a terminar perdiendo! – Lloriqueó el hombre, ganándose un fuerte golpe de Shinigami, ante la asombrada mirada de Chrona.

– Cálmate que así no solucionaras nada~ Y guarda compostura, que tenemos una visita importante – Anunció el director, moviendo sus manos alegremente.

– ¿D-de quien se trata, Shinigami-sama? – Se atrevió a preguntar Chrona, aunque fue respondida por otra persona.

– Un gusto verte de nuevo. Chrona, Padre – Saludó una seria voz a sus espaldas.

– ¡K-Kid-kun!

….

"_¡Éxito!: La naciente banda Spartoi en su reciente presentación."_ Rezaba el titulo de la sección de farándula del periódico que sostenía en sus manos. Miró incrédula la foto, ¿Soul miembro de una banda? Es posible que eso explicara porque fuera el único que siguió el sonido de la armónica, pero ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Cruzo la calle meditando un poco, después de todo ella tampoco había sido del todo sincera con él, y le había ocultado el dato más importante de ella: su condición de chelista prodigiosa. Pero al menos ella tenía un motivo, ¿Cuál podría ser el de él?

Dobló el periódico con cuidado y lo guardo en su bolsito, el lugar de encuentro se encontraba cada vez más cerca y no quería que Soul pensara que había comprado ese periódico solo para saber más de él, no podría con la pena.

Sonrió tontamente al ver a lo lejos el inconfundible cabello blanco del chico que había robado su corazón, apresuró el paso y se sorprendió un poco al notar como una chica de cabello rosa se le acercaba por detrás y le tapaba los ojos. Se detuvo. Una mueca de desagrado surcó su rostro al ver que Soul no ponía resistencia, y se incremento cuando la chica lo volteó rápidamente y le estampó un beso en la cara, rompiendo con esto cada pedazo del ya de por si lastimado corazón de la chelista.

Se acercó un poco mas y enrolló el periódico fuertemente, cuando ya estuvo a una distancia prudente lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas directamente a la cabeza del albino, quien empujó a la chica en un acto reflejo.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¡Maka! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver a la chica rubia frente a él bañada en lágrimas, y a la chica del cabello rosa con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

– Nee Soul-kun~ ¿Quién es ella? – Canturreó la otra chica, ganándose una mirada de furia de la rubia y otra de desconcierto del albino, quien parecía notar que aun seguía ahí.

– ¡Kim! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Se pasó una mano por los labios, en un gesto de asco. – Vete, no quiero verte – Ordenó con frialdad, volviendo su mirada hacia Maka, quien parecía ida. – Maka… – Se acercó, mas fue detenido por una mano de Maka, indicándole que no diera un paso más. – Puedo explicarlo…

– No Soul. Entiendo que seas un artista reconocido y por eso tengas a un montón de fans tras tuyo…. Pero eso no te da derecho a jugar conmigo – El chico parpadeó confuso, y miro el suelo, donde el periódico que había impactado con su cabeza se había abierto en la página de su fotografía al caer. – Ah… te enteraste… – Murmuró, levantando la mirada.

– Si, y de qué forma ¿no? Ahora me doy cuenta que eres igual a los demás hombres, tienen un poco de fama y ya piensan que pueden tener a cualquier mujer que les plazca, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡A mí no me tendrás! ¡Porque yo conozco a los de tu clase! – Chilló furiosa, apuntándolo con un dedo y dejando salir las lágrimas libremente por su rostro.

– ¡Pero tú eres diferente! Y no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, ¡yo no soy igual a los demás joder! – Respondió frustrado, mirando impotente como el amor de su vida se le escapaba de las manos.

– No Soul… ya es muy tarde…

– ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para…. – Pero fue interrumpido, pues noto a una tercera persona que se acercaba por detrás de Maka. – ¿Spirit? – Preguntó confuso, helándole la sangre en el acto a la rubia.

– ¿Papá?

– ¿Es tu padre?

– Maka vete al auto, hablaremos de esto al llegar – La rubia abrió la boca para replicar, pero basto una dura mirada del hombre para hacerla callar en el acto, sabía que cuando su padre estaba serio, lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria. Con una última mirada que le partió el corazón al chico, camino hacia el auto, donde un chofer del Shibusen le abrió la puerta – Soul Evans… – Susurró con algo de odio al hallarse solos.

– Spirit, cuánto tiempo.

– Menos del que me gustaría. Ahora dime, ¿Qué hace el gran Soul Evans, ahora que solo pertenece a una banda cualquiera? – Preguntó con inusual desdén, poco propio en Spirit Albarn.

– Lo que tú nunca le permitirás a tu hija Albarn, ser libre. – Acusó con rencor, mirando fijamente al adulto con sus ojos carmesí.

– ¿Siempre supiste que era ella?

– Desde un principio. Aunque debo admitir, que esperaba a una persona más de tu calaña. No a alguien como ella – Contestó con algo de afecto en la voz, afecto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre, quien endureció aun más el rostro de ser posible.

– No dejaré que te acerques a ella.

– Intenta impedírmelo.

– Lo haré, mañana partiremos de esta ciudad y no volveremos mas, al menos por un buen tiempo – Anunció, haciendo que la sangre del chico hirviera de pura rabia, al saber a los extremos que llegaba aquel hombre.

– ¡No puedes retenerla toda su vida!

– Mírame hacerlo – Y se dio media vuelta, agregando antes de irse: – Por cierto, cuando vea a Wes, le mandare tus recuerdos… y la clase de vida que llevas ahora – Y se retiró con paso elegante, entrando al auto donde su hija lo esperaba.

Soul soltó un bufido de frustración al verlo irse, y no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre hervía mas al oír el nombre de Wes, golpeo un árbol cercano con su puño… había perdido a Maka.

….

La melancólica melodía se detuvo abruptamente, sacando tanto a Chrona como a Tsubaki de sus recuerdos. Quienes vieron como la puerta frente a ellas se abría lentamente, dando paso a la rubia Albarn, quien lucía un aspecto por mucho lastimero, pues se notaba a leguas que no había dejado de llorar en los últimos días.

– Maka… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Se apresuró a preguntar Tsubaki, mas fue ignorada olímpicamente por la chica, quien camino con paso decidido a su lado, en dirección a la habitación donde se estaba quedando su padre.

Tsubaki miró alarmada su dirección, y rápidamente la siguió en compañía de Chrona, para ver como la chica aporreaba la puerta fuertemente, y antes de escuchar un "pase", abrió la puerta de una patada, encarando a Spirit quien la veía atónito.

– Makita… ¿Qué sucede hija mia? – Pregunto tranquilo, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

– Me voy del Shibusen, no soporto un minuto más en este encierro – Sentenció, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

….

– Entiende que no Soul, yo ya corte relaciones con la escuela de mi padre – Renegó por millonésima vez Kid, ante los ruegos de su amigo, quien le insistía por saber el paradero de la chica.

– Tienes que decírmelo Kid, no puedo permitir que ella siga ahí – Pidió dejando su orgullo de lado, pues se negaba rotundamente a dejar que la mujer de la que se había enamorada pasara por lo que él estuvo a punto de pasar.

– ¿Y porque es tan importante? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica? – Quiso saber, pues su amigo no le había dicho ni el nombre ni de quien se trataba, y eso lo tenía sumamente curioso.

– Porque la amo Kid, y no me avergüenza admitirlo, por eso necesito saberlo. No puedo permitir que Maka pase por eso. – Y Kid lo miró asombrado, pues no pensaba que aquel chico se fuera a fijar de entre todas las mujeres del Shibusen, precisamente en Maka.

– ¿Maka? ¿Maka Albarn?

– ¿La conoces? – Cuestiono intrigado, pues había aparecido un cierto brillo especial en los ojos del pelinegro.

– Pues como no… ¡es mi mejor amiga!

* * *

¡Holitaaas~! Muchas sorpresas y cosas que no esperaban en este capítulo, ¿Que le habrá hecho Spirit a Soul, o viceversa, para que se tengan ese rencor? ¿Que le fue a decir Kid a Shinigami en su visita? ¿Que hará Maka ahora que ha decidido salir del Shibusen? ¿La dejarán? ¿Soul podrá arreglar el malentendido? ¿Quieren matar a Kim? ¡Por que yo si! xD

Sí, se que Soul se hizo el que no conocía a Spirit frente a Maka... pero tenía que disimular no? xD

El siguiente capítulo tendrá un time skip de dos años, es decir, si aqui Soul tiene 18 y Maka 17, en el siguiente capítulo tendrán 20 y 19 respectivamente, y es cuando la historia se empezará a desarrollar, pues nos adentraremos mas en sus respectivos pasados y las vueltas que dará el destino (o sus amigos :P) para poder juntarlos de nuevo.

Un millón de gracias a: **SasuHina-Evanz (me alegra que te gustara el encuentro *0* me esmere bastante :) y espero que hallas disfrutado este capítulo! Saluditos~) Anzu Evans (Weee~ ¡gracias por comentar! Me apena que me digas sempai, siento que es demasiado xP. Si entiendo, yo tengo sangre sureña también :P ¡pero no te preocupes! Me alegra que disfrutes la historia, y opines eso, me haces sonrojar xP, espero que este cap te guste :) saludos!), Yuki-chan (No, no te equivocas :P ¡acertaste! Pero su relevancia será vista en los siguientes cap :P saludos!) Kasumi-chan (Sii! Que sufran! Y ya empezaron a sufrir xD ¡me alegra que te gstara la escena! :D y acuerdate pronto! que siempre que me dicen eso me dejan con la curiosidad xD saluditos Kasumi-chaan~), Cherry Baudelaire (Weee dejaste de ser fantasma! ¡Gracias por comentar! Y me hace feliz que te guste la historia *-* *corre en circulos* saluditos~)**

¡Los reviews hacen una historia feliz! *pone un cartel de galletitas gratis xD* Y me alegra que los lectores fantasma se estén motivando a comentar :3 *corre en cuadrados*

Nos leemos en otra actualización :P ¡Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo!

*Reparte galletas y abrazos*

Hasta otra!

Kabegami~


	6. Polka

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente NADA me pertenece, solo la historia que leen a continuación.

_**Polka**_

_"La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar."_

_-Forrest Gump.  
_

_Dos años después, Moscú._

Maka abrió sus ojos arropándose más con la mullida frazada, el invierno este año había llegado antes a la capital Rusa y aun le costaba acostumbrarse a lo helado que podía llegar a ser. Rodó en la cama mirando el reloj y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con fastidio. Casi eran las ocho y tenia clases a las diez, ya no podría dormir nada.

De un salto salió de la cama y camino hacia el cuarto de baño, tiritó de frio en cuanto sus pies tocaron la fría madera de su apartamento y busco a tientas sus pantuflas, calzándoselas en cuanto las encontró.

Lanzando un sonoro bostezo se estiró, y entro a la ducha, dejando el rastro de su pijama por donde pasaba. Abrió la ducha y se permitió gritar de frío en cuanto el agua toco sus pies. Espero pacientemente hasta que salió tibia y se dio una rápida ducha, salió apresurada y se vistió con un pantalón ajustado y un largo abrigo verde olivo. Se miró al espejo y sonrió con melancolía.

Ya habían pasado dos años.

Suspiró tristemente, a veces se preguntaba qué sería de Tsubaki, Chrona, su papá… y Soul… aun recordaba ese día que lo vio besarse con la otra chica, y aun en el presente se preguntaba si debió escucharlo… sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. Al abandonar el Shibusen y mudarse a Rusia había prometido empezar una nueva vida, lejos de su padre, del Shibusen y de Soul. Aunque solo lo hubiera conocido una noche, el chico se las había arreglado para plantar bandera permanente en su corazón, y aun no había podido sacarlo de ahí.

Miró el reloj y tomo sus cosas, había tenido la buena suerte de que por su fama en el Shibusen le había salido fácil conseguir trabajo, por lo que ahora trabajaba dando clases en el Conservatorio de Moscú, que si bien era igual de prestigioso que el Shibusen, le agradaba porque no contaba con la presencia de su padre.

Salió de su apartamento y tomó un taxi hasta la academia, pensando en toda su vida en aquella ciudad, y los diferentes pretendientes que había tenido, mas por el recuerdo del chico de blancos cabellos había ignorado. Algo realmente tonto ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

Se bajo del taxi mirando la fachada de la academia, una fresca brisa sopló y se abrazo a sí misma, en un vano intento de aplacar el frío. Miró a ambos lados y cruzó la calle, topándose en la entrada con uno de sus únicos amigos en esa enorme ciudad.

– Hola Hero, temprano como siempre ¿no? – Saludo cordial al ver a su rubio amigo, y una vez mas no pudo evitar sentir que la vida seguramente daba una vueltas locas, pues aquel muchacho que ahora era uno de los mas prodigiosos compositores de sinfonías hace dos años fue el que ella misma evito que se inyectara quien sabe qué cosa, y ahora el chico la seguía a todas partes alegando que le había salvado la vida. Aunque a veces llegaba a enfermarle.

– ¡Maka-senpai! Es un gusto verla, Azuza-sama pidió que le dijera que necesita verla en su despacho en cuanto llegara – Saludó alegre, haciendo que la rubia bufara por su manera de hablarle de "usted", pues la hacía sentirse vieja cuando el chico era mayor que ella por año y medio.

– Hero… no me hables así… y vamos adentro, que muero de frío – Cortó, caminando más rápido e internándose en la enorme academia, rumbo a la oficina de la directora.

….

_Ese mismo año, New York_

Un chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve se desperezaba con calma, abrió los ojos con cansancio y se los talló. Terminada su tarea, miró el desastre que había quedado en su habitación tras la fiesta anterior, bufó molesto saliendo de su cama de un brinco. Ya luego le diría a su compañero que lo ayudara a limpiar, después de todo, había sido su culpa que todo acabara así.

Rascándose la cabeza distraído camino hasta la cocina y no se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de cuarto dormido en media sala con una chica _semi_ desnuda sobre él. Rodo los ojos con fastidio. Eso ya era el pan de cada día.

Ignorando ese hecho, busco un vaso limpio en la alacena que lleno de agua fresca que se tomo de un trago. El agua bajo por su seca garganta y sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, suspiró levemente.

Dejo el vaso sobre el mesón y camino hacia el baño, debía de darse una ducha si quería estar listo para su audición del medio día.

Pues sí, tras meses de pensarlo y darle vueltas a la idea, había decidido tragarse su orgullo y audicionar para entrar a la Academia Juilliard como pianista.

¿Por qué lo había decidido?

Tras el desenlace de su historia con Maka en Londres tomo una decisión sobre su futuro. Y tras hablar con el resto de su banda regreso a New York, donde después de una larga conversación sus padres habían llegado a un acuerdo: Le permitían vivir por su cuenta y le dejaban entrar a una academia de música de su preferencia, todo a cambio de que siguiera con el piano. En un principio no quiso, pero a sabiendas de que posiblemente podría encontrar a Maka solo en ese mundo, decidió entrar, pues aun se negaba a perderla.

Salió de la ducha pensando en sus amigos, y en como Black Star pegó el grito al cielo cuando un año después de lo ocurrido con Maka y estando en la cúspide de su carrera con Spartoi, el chico había decidido dejarlos. Solo Kid entendió, pues él sabía que su decisión se basaba en el hecho de que durante ese tiempo Soul no pudo dar con la chica.

_Ella ya no está en el Shibusen, mi padre me dijo que se salió y está siguiendo su propio rumbo musical… lamento no poder ayudarte más._ Fueron las palabras que lo convencieron de regresar a New York y tragarse su orgullo frente a sus padres.

Colocándose un traje que había elegido especialmente para la ocasión (un traje negro con rayas delgadísimas, y una camisa roja), se peino (aunque realmente solo se haya despeinado más) y tras un último vistazo, salió del departamento rumbo a la Academia que no quedaba muy lejos de su hogar, rogando que nuevamente fuera la música lo que lo fuera a juntar con su amada.

…

– Buenos días Azuza-san, ¿en qué le puedo servir? – Saludó Maka al entrar al despacho de la directora, una mujer joven de aspecto severo, mas cuando la llegabas a conocer te dabas cuenta que era una persona muy dulce, y ella había ayudado bastante a Maka durante sus primeros mese en Rusia, y ahora podía decir que eran buenas amigas.

– Ese formalismo Maka, pero siéntate, tengo que informarte de algo que te va a agradar – Se acomodó las gafas, en un tic que ya había hecho suyo. – Se que te gusta dar clases aquí, y amas a tu grupo de chelo, pero hace pocos días me llamaron de New York, y me pidieron a mi mejor chelista para un festival que harán, y si les gustas, puede que terminen contratándote como profesora, ¿Qué opinas? – Informó, pasándole un panfleto de la institución a la chica, quien miraba asombrada a la directora.

– ¿New… New York?

"_Yo soy de New York… solo vine por unos asuntos personales."_

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada la idea? Mira que te recomendé porque sé que quieres cambiar de aire – Al ver la expresión desconcertada de la rubia agregó: – Vamos Maka, este frío de Rusia no es lo tuyo, ve a New York… toma un segundo aire, y si te gusta te quedas. Lógicamente lamentaré haber perdido a una de mis mejores chelistas… y a una buena amiga… pero sé que lo necesitas, y por eso lo hago.

Maka elevó la vista del papel y sonrió forzosa, pensó en decirle que no, aunque pensándolo bien… ¿acaso Soul seguiría viviendo en New York? Había pasado mucho tiempo, y así como ella decidió rehacer su vida en otro lado, era posible que el también hubiera decidido lo mismo. Respiró hondo, tomando su decisión.

– Está bien Azuza-san, tomo el puesto.

…..

Sol esperaba paciente en la pequeña sala de espera de la prestigiosa academia, había llegado hacía más de media hora y aun no lo atendían. Dejando en claro que aquella era una institución donde muchos aspiraban a entrar.

Se recostó en su asiento repasando mentalmente la melodía que tocaría, cada nota, cada silencio bailo en su mente con precisión casi fotográfica, aunque por si las dudas, llevaba el orden de las mismas dentro de su folder con sus demás datos personales.

– Soul Evans – Llamó una severa voz, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Con algo de parsimonia, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta, acomodándose el traje mientras caminaba.

_Que empiece la magia._

…

– Tsubaki, ¡Tsubaki! – Llamó Chrona, zarandeando un poco el hombro de su compañera que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto suavemente la chica, soltando un pequeño bostezo y estirándose como podía, cosa realmente dificultosa dado el reducido espacio del lugar.

– Ya llegamos, mira – Señalo hacia la ventana, donde la Estatua de la Libertad comenzaba a hacerse visible entre las nubes.

– Con que New York… – Ladeó la cabeza pensativa, recordando la esperada visita del Shibusen a la ciudad neoyorkina, con motivos de un Festival de Arte y Música organizado por la prestigiosa Academia Juilliard, a la que ellas al ser las mejores artistas de su academia habían sido invitadas.

– ¿Crees que la veamos?

– Si tenemos suerte sí, Chrona.

….

Soul salió del salón de audiciones con una sonrisa torcida, sabía que lo había hecho perfecto en cuanto miró la cara del jurado y los tres lo miraban con asombro. Por favor, modestia aparte, era un Evans, y los Evans habían nacido para hacer música.

Camino tranquilo por los pasillos de la que sabia seria su nueva Academia, cuando de repente chocó con una chica que se había detenido repentinamente.

– Eh… lo siento no te vi – Se disculpo torpemente, con claras intenciones de seguir su camino, de no ser porque la figura lo había agarrado por la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera.

– ¿Soul? – Y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, cuando reconoció a la última persona que hubiera querido toparse en su vida…

– Jacqueline… – Susurró con odio.

…

_Ese mismo año, Londres._

– ¿A New York? ¿Y qué hay allá? – Preguntó Black Star confuso a su compañero, dado que les iba tan bien en Londres como para querer dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo.

– Si verás, mi padre me informó que harán un festival que reúne a todas las Academias de Música más prestigiosas del mundo, y me llamo para que fuera…

– ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en eso?

– ¡Déjame terminar! – Se exasperó Kid, mirando con enojo a su compañero, que sorbió más de su bebida instándolo a seguir. – Supe por mis fuentes que Soul se encuentra en New York, y piensa audicionar para la Academia Juilliard, a la que es lógico, entrara. Por lo tanto, debemos ir, pues he mantenido contacto con Maka durante todos estos años y se que su Academia mandará una delegación también a ese festival y yo…

– Moviste influencias para que ella fuera, ¿verdad? – Intervino Liz, mirando con reproche al pelinegro, que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

– Maka ya de por sí es talentosa, lo que hice fue remarcarles lo obvio. El punto es, que es muy posible que esos dos se encuentren en el Festival, y quiero ser espectador de lo que vaya a pasar… ¿aun recuerdas lo que sucedió hace dos años no?

– Como olvidarlo, por culpa de esa chica Soul se salió del grupo… es como la Yoko Ono de nuestra banda – Gruño Black Star, cruzándose de brazos molesto.

– Como sea, debemos ir. Pues también hay un espacio abierto para una banda, como nueva categoría del festival, y conseguí que nos metieran… así que… ¿Quién se apunta?

– ¡New York! ¡La capital de la moda! – Saltó Liz feliz, prácticamente con estrellitas en los ojos, siendo secundada por Patty quien rio estruendosamente y mascullo algo como subir hasta lo más alto de la Estatua de la Libertad. Solo quedaba Black Star por confirmar.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no quiero ver a Yoko! – gritó, tras ceder a la presión silenciosa de sus amigos.

….

– ¡Listo Maka! Ya tengo todo planificado, saldrás en cuatro días hacia New York junto a otros estudiantes y profesores de la Academia – Anunció Azuza pasándole un sobre con los pasajes y toda la información requerida sobre su estadía en la gran manzana.

Maka recibió el sobre dudosa, convenciéndose a sí misma de que ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque muy dentro tenía un extraño presentimiento de todo aquello. Un presentimiento que solo había tenido una vez, y fue la noche que conoció a Soul.

_De repente solo sean alucinaciones mías._

* * *

Ya vemos en que se andubieron estos chicos durante el periodo de "transición", en el siguiente capítulo ahondare mas en sus pasados antes de la gran reunión sorpresa :P pues como ven, todos "inevitablemente" se juntarán en el festival neoyorkino xP

Pensando sobre la longitud de este fic calculé mas o menos unos 15 capítulos, con todo y lo que le falta. No sé porque, pero no hago fics muy largos xD aunque a partir del siguiente los capítulos serán considerablemente más largos (o al menos eso trataré).

Este capítulo no tiene canción, (pues realmente no encontre una adecuada para el :/) pero ya encontré la canción del final! y es tan hermosa, que le haré un capítulo que esté a su altura, con el cual espero que muchos de ustedes se conmuevan :)

Gracias a: **Dipi-chan (¡gracias por el lindo comment! :D aun falta mucho para que se solucionen las cosas :P ¡saluditos!), OtakuFreak8 (vaya... ¡me sonrojas! que pienses eso me hace sentir que hago un buen trabajo :) ¡disfruta de este capítulo! saludos :), Kasumi-chan (Y odirarás a mas personajes xD espera el siguiente capítulo :P muchas cosas se aclararan ¿o no xD? :P ¡gracias por tu review Kasumi-chan~ saluditos:3), Yuki-chan (Tus preguntas serán respondidas pronto :P porque no quiero spoilear~ :3 y si, todos están relacionados con la música de una manera, me alegra que lo hayas notado :D, saludos!), Pouleth-san (noo, ¡no te mueras! aunque pienso que con este cap quedarás mas curiosa xD ¡en el próximo revelare ciertas cosas! saludos~), SasuHina-Evanz (El odio de Soul por el Shibusen tiene un porque, que si no lo explico en el siguiente cap será en el de más arriba xp, ¡pero pronto lo sabrán! gracias por comentar :3), Cherry Baudelaire (No, aun no :P aun tiene que desprenderse de la carga mas pesada, que es su miedo al futuro. Pero es un gran paso. ¡gracias por comentar! saluditos~)**

También gracias a esos lectores fantasma :P *los ve con su reflector fantasmal* xD ¡No sean tímidos! ¡Que yo no muerdo! *se pone el bozal*

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en una próxima actualización :)

¡La música nos une! Es el lenguaje universal; y más la instrumental, pues no hace falta palabras para interpretarla.

¡Los reviews hacen feliz al fic! ¡Piensen en el! *pone un puesto de limonada*

Kabegami~


	7. Nocturne

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece. Ni las canciones a las que hago referencia, así como tampoco a las frases de inicio de capítulo. Solo la historia, fruto de mi loca y retorcida mente xD.

**Canción:** Voices of Bach - Albrecht Mayer. Es una interpretación de una melodía de Bach al oboe, pero es sumamente hermosa. Espero la disfruten :)

¡Que suene la música!

_**Nocturne**_

"_El amor es una filosofía de vida, no una etapa de enamoramiento"_

_-Walt Disney_

Jacqueline.

El solo nombre le repugnaba de una manera increíble.

Miró asqueado a la muchacha de largo cabello negro y expresión adusta frente a él, ella sabía lo que había hecho, se le notaba en la cara, y por mucho que le diera rabia admitirlo, _ella_ _no se arrepentía._

– Veo que… regresaste a tocar el piano – Observó con descaro mirando detrás de su hombro, posiblemente intuyendo que había asistido a las audiciones.

– Ya ves que sí, pues a diferencia _tuya,_ yo si me valgo de mi _talento. _Talento que por lo que veo te faltó para permanecer en el Shibusen – Le espetó con rabia, para luego seguir su camino, sin notar la fulminante mirada de la pelinegra en su espalda.

– _Esto no se quedará así Evans…_

El chico siguió caminando con enojo golpeando a quien se metiera en su camino, hasta que llegó a una banca dentro del campus, donde se dejó caer con pesadez cerrando los ojos, regresando aproximadamente tres años en el tiempo…

"_Espera… ¿Qué? – Sus oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso su novia le estaba cortando, así porque si? Esa no era la Jacqueline que él conocía…_

_Si, ya deberías saberlo. Solo estuve contigo para poder entrar al Shibusen; pues al ser la novia de un Evans podría ser reconocida como una gran bailarina, dado que todos saben que el gran Soul Evans no sale con cualquiera – Respondió con malicia, rompiéndole el corazón al chico de blancos cabellos, que poco lo demostró, dado que su cara reflejaba el más puro de los enojos._

_Tu… esto no se quedará así Jacqueline – Espetó, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse con paso rápido a la oficina del encargado de esa sede del Shibusen en New York, dispuesto a cortar de una buena vez sus lazos con esa institución."_

Ladeó la cabeza malhumorado tras recordar aquello, él la había amado sí, pero aquello había sido simplemente imperdonable. Es decir, ¡lo había usado! Y de la manera más vil posible. Y eso era algo, que jamás le podría perdonar a alguien.

Aparte de que ahora amaba a alguien más, alguien que estaba seguro _jamás _lo usaría de esa forma, pues no sabía cómo, pero al conocer a Maka sintió como si pudiera ver su alma a través de si mismo. El problema era que no había podido dar con la chica en dos años.

– ¿Eres Soul Evans? – Pregunto una voz a su lado sacándolo de su ensoñación, para ver a un chico más o menos de su misma edad, moreno y con pinta despreocupada, que lo miraba entre curioso y fastidiado.

– Depende de quién me busque – Respondió altivo, mirando al moreno con expresión escrutadora.

– Mi nombre es Killik, y seré tu asesor durante tu periodo de prueba en Juilliard – Se presentó sacando una hoja de su espalda, asombrando en sobremanera al albino con sus palabras, ¿Periodo de prueba? ¿Tan pronto había sido aceptado? – Tus padres llamaron esta mañana, de hecho no era necesario que hicieras la prueba, pues ya te encontrabas adentro – Se adelantó a la pregunta sin formular del chico, provocando que el mismo frunciera el ceño con algo de disgusto. Nuevamente sus padres influyendo en su vida.

– Un gusto – Fue su seca respuesta, que aparentemente no le agrado a su compañero, pues el chico arrugo el ceño con disgusto.

– Mas te vale que mejores esos modales Evans, aquí en Juilliard no toleramos ese tipo de comportamientos.

– Como digas.

…

La nieve comenzaba a caer sobre Rusia dándole un aspecto de postal navideña. Aunque ya llevara dos años viviendo en el país más grande del mundo, Maka aun no se acostumbraba a los crudo que podían llegar a ser los inviernos, por lo que la perspectiva de su inminente viaje a New York más que desanimarla como en un principio, comenzaba a parecerle una excelente idea.

– ¿Y ya tiene todo listo para el viaje, Sempai? – Quiso saber Hero. Ambos se encontraban en el pequeño departamento de la chica, en una de sus clásicas noches de películas hasta no aguantar más.

– Solo me falta recoger la ropa de la lavandería y lo tendré todo listo, y deja de decirme Sempai, me haces sentir vieja – Refunfuño la rubia metiéndose un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca, masticándolas fuertemente luego de eso.

– ¡Pero si sería una falta de respeto! ¡Usted me salvo la vida! – Y aquí vamos de nuevo, la chica entrecerró los ojos intentando controlarse y no estamparle un pesado libro en la cabeza al pobre chico, pero la película estaba resultando tan entretenida que no valía la pena perderse unos minutos en eso.

– Ya déjalo así Hero, de igual manera después de pasado mañana no te veré hasta quien sabe cuándo – Soltó aburrida, recordando que Azuza no le había mencionado nada sobre que fuera a tener algún acompañante en su viaje.

– ¡Acaso Azusa-sama no le dijo! – Exclamó escandalizado, haciendo que su compañera regara las palomitas de puro susto y lo mirara entre enojada y curiosa. – ¡Yo también fui solicitado en New York! ¡Viajaremos juntos! – Anunció feliz, casi dando saltitos por la sala.

Maka bufó sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Justo cuando pensaba que tendría unas vacaciones del pesado de Hero, venia y le pasaba esto.

Definitivamente el universo confabulaba en su contra.

…

– ¡Al fin en New York! – Chilló Liz de emoción, al desembarcar en el aeropuerto en compañía del resto de la banda, quienes venían más dormidos que despiertos.

– Nee Liz, ¿Por qué no te callas? No aguanto la cabeza… – Se quejó Black Star, tomando su mochila del suelo y cargándosela al hombro. Junto a él, Patty venía con expresión somnolienta y Kid con cara de no haber dormido en días.

– ¡Pero qué aguafiestas son ustedes! ¡Miren que llegamos a la capital de la moda y ustedes se comportan de esa manera! ¡No tienen respeto alguno! – Dramatizó la rubia poniéndose una mano sobre la frente, en un intento de darle más dramatismo a sus palabras.

– A veces pienso que en vez de bajista debiste ser actriz… – Murmuró Kid con fastidio, dirigiendo su vista distraída hacia un grupo de personas que acaban de llegar de otro vuelo, donde pudo reconocer una singular cabellera violácea.

¿Acaso seria?

– ¡Oye Chrona! – Gritó repentinamente, llamando la atención tanto de sus amigos como del grupo de músicos, quienes miraron asombrados hacia donde el chico se encontraba, en especial cierta chica que no supo lidiar con la situación.

– ¡Pero si es Tsubaki! – Bramó Black Star volviendo a su habitual emoción, haciendo que la chica pelinegra alzara una mano tímidamente, en un gesto de saludo.

– _Vaya, esto se pone cada vez más interesante _– Pensó divertido Kid para sus adentros, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa antes de ir a saludar a sus amigas del Shibusen.

….

– Aja… si… ¿en serio lo aceptaron?... Cuanto me alegro… Si claro, si es por el sí… llámame en cuanto sepas algo… Adiós – Y dicho esto colgó, dejando ver una sonrisa casi torcida. Aquello era fabuloso, después de tanto tiempo, al fin podría verlo de nuevo, y quizás, arreglar las cosas con una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Solo esperaba que Kid jugara bien sus cartas.

…..

Maka subió su ultima maleta en el taxi dispuesto por Azuza para su traslado al aeropuerto de Moscú. A su lado, Hero le daba unas indicaciones al chofer que lucía algo azorado por las constantes palabras del rubio, rodó los ojos algo fastidiada, clavándolos sobre la pelinegra, que la miraba tranquila a través de sus gafas.

– Gracias por todo Azusa-san – Agradeció acercándose a la mujer, que le sonrió levemente e inclino levemente la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

– A ti Maka, por venir acá y salvar a Hero de un futuro desafortunado, de verdad eres alguien admirable – Maka sonrió levemente mientras un tinte rojizo recorría sus mejillas. Realmente no había hecho gran cosa, pero al menos agradecía que Azuza lo viera de buena forma. – Ahora una última cosa que quiero pedirte Maka…

– Lo que usted pida…

– Se feliz, y no dejes que los fantasmas de tu pasado, o futuro interfieran en tu presente. Vive el ahora como si no hubiera mañana, y siempre deja que la música guie tus pasos, ¿de acuerdo? – Y sonrió ampliamente como nunca lo había hecho, haciendo que la rubia Albarn derramara un par de lágrimas y le diera un tenue abrazo, en un signo de despedida.

– Espero que no me decepciones.

– No lo haré Azusa-san, y tenga por seguro que seguiré su consejo – Y tras un rápido movimiento de su mano, se subió al taxi donde Hero la esperaba, rumbo al aeropuerto donde un avión esperaba para llevarla a su destino.

– ¿Lista Maka? – Preguntó Hero viéndola a través del retrovisor. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Hagamos música.

…..

Soul cerró la puerta de su departamento de un portazo, aunque la idea de haber entrado a la Academia le agradaba, no podía evitar pensar en lo _odioso_ que sería convivir en la misma área que Jacqueline. Cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes, aquello debía ser una prueba del destino, o una señal del mismo. Realmente poco le importaba.

Se aventó sobre el sillón de la sala con fuerza, dando gracias a que el idiota de Ragnarok no se encontrara en casa, dado que seguramente lo acribillaría con sepa Dios cuantas preguntas sobre las audiciones, entre cosas sin relevancia (como la cantidad de féminas agraciadas, por ejemplo). Cerró los ojos nuevamente y de golpe le llegó una singular melodía.

La melodía de la armónica del día que conoció a Maka.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y salió al pequeño balcón, en busca de tan singular sonido; mas no lo encontró. Y luego de suspirar derrotado volvió a su anterior lugar en el sillón, tomando el control remoto e iniciando su habitual zapping nocturno, en busca de algo decente que ver en la televisión.

Y como por arte de magia, su foco se prendió.

Era perfecto.

Salió corriendo a su habitación en busca de una hoja y lápiz, para luego poner un título rápido y empezar a componer. Era fantástico. La melodía que le recordaba a su Maka.

Sonrió torcidamente ante este pensamiento, colocando la primera nota en el blanco papel.

…..

Maka bajo del avión con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, sentía como si el aire fuera diferente, como si _ella_ fuera diferente. Era una sensación extraña. Y no la atribuía para nada al _jet lag_. Caminó con parsimonia con Hero a su lado llevando las maletas; un representante de Juilliard los esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto, sonriente ante la llegada de los nuevos músicos extranjeros del afamado festival.

– Bienvenidos a New York, mi nombre es Justin y seré su anfitrión durante su estancia aquí – Se presentó un muchacho como de la edad de Azusa, con extrañas ropas de clérigo y unos audífonos puestos.

– Gracias a ustedes por su amable invitación. Yo soy Maka Albarn y el es Hero. Un placer – Alargó una mano que fue rápidamente estrechada por el chico, quien no dejaba de sonreír ante sus invitados.

– Albarn… ¡es un gusto tener con nosotros a la prodigiosa hija de Kami y Spirit! – Alabó el chico, sin saber que más que un halago, aquello era una maldición para la rubia.

– Si, si. Como sea – Respondió de mala gana, entrando atropelladamente al interior del carro, ante la mirada desconcertada de Justin, quien no podía encontrar una explicación aparente al cambio repentino en la actitud de la chica.

– Discúlpela, debe ser el cambio de horario lo que la tiene así – Se apresuró a hablar Hero para remediar la situación, entrando también en el carro y cerrando la puerta. Justin en toda respuesta se encogió de hombros, asumiendo que la educación rusa era distinta a la americana.

…..

Soul caminaba con gesto despreocupado por los pasillos de la academia, hacia día y medio que había ingresado como alumno oficial y ya recordaba porque es que nunca le habían agradado las academias de música.

Había _demasiada _gente hipócrita. En exceso. No entendía como aquellas personas podían ser llamadas artistas, cuando en sus rostros se notaba que solo velaban por su bien económico. Eso no era arte.

Arte para él, era poder expresar tu música en cualquier momento. En llevarla a todos lados, y que esta tocase y cambiase la vida de quien la escuchara. Y si él en trayecto no había remuneración económica, poco le importaba, pues para él no había satisfacción más grande que haber tocado el corazón de las personas.

Cursi y poco _cool_. Por eso era algo que no solía expresar en voz alta.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a los jardines de la institución, donde complacido observo a una niña de no más de ocho años tocando el oboe en compañía de quien parecía su cuidador. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, aquella niña no tenía ni pizca de la malicia de los demás estudiantes del lugar, por lo que decidió a acercarse, para poder admirar mas la obra interpretada por la pequeña.

La niña paro abruptamente su presentación al verlo acercarse, e inflando con enojo sus cachetes saltó desde la silla donde se encontraba para pegarle con su oboe en las piernas, sacándole una sonrisa burlona al albino.

– Vamos niña, que dañaras tu oboe – Le reprendió con inusual dulzura.

La niña en toda respuesta alzó su mirada y lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos. Chillando después un nombre que casi lo deja sordo.

– ¡Mifune! – Rápidamente el chico que la observaba se acerco hacia ellos con expresión ruda, mirando duramente a Soul al llegar al lado de la niña.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Ángela? – Preguntó mordaz, mirando de arriba abajo al chico, que alzó ambas manos inmediatamente antes de que el chico armara un alboroto en pleno jardín.

– Calmaos, calmaos. Yo solo quería escuchar ah… ¿Ángela dijiste? Me gusta como toca su oboe – Se excusó mirando nuevamente a la niña, que ante la presencia de su compañero corrió a esconderse tras sus piernas, sacándole la lengua desde ellas.

– Lamento la actitud de Ángela, suele ser así con las personas que no conoce, pero no es una mala niña. Mi nombre es Mifune, ¿eres nuevo aquí cierto? – Se presentó el chico suavizando el semblante, extendiéndole una mano que el chico apretó cordialmente.

– Si, mi nombre es Soul Evans, un placer – El chico pareció sorprenderse de su apellido, porque hizo un gesto de sorpresa con los ojos, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y Soul agradeció eso.

– ¿Y qué te trae a Juilliard? No pareces el tipo de persona que le guste vivir atado a una academia – Observó el hombre luego de que volvieran a la banca donde inicialmente se encontraban, con la pequeña Ángela jugando frente a ellos.

– Eres bastante observador. Tienes razón, no me gustan las escuelas de música, estoy aquí porque espero poder encontrar a alguien – Respondió con simpleza, pasando ambos brazos por su cabeza en una pose relajada.

– Creo que entiendo tu punto, yo llevo tiempo aquí tocando el violín. Y he visto pasar gente con actitudes muy diferentes a las esperadas de un músico, por eso cuando Ángela ingreso como niña prodigio no pude evitar protegerla, pues no quiero que su amor por la música termine corrompido por el ambiente que aquí se respira – Explicó mirando con algo de cariño a la niña, que ahora corría feliz detrás de una mariposa que revoloteaba por el área.

– Es bueno saber que aún quedan personas como tú en el mundo – Apuntó el albino con los ojos cerrados, evocando la imagen de Maka en su mente. Una sonrisa de tonto enamorado se poso en su rostro, y al parecer Mifune la notó, pues soltó una pequeña risita que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Qué sucede?

– Estas aquí por una chica, ¿verdad? – Ante la mirada atónita y confusa del chico continuo. – Se te nota en la cara, y para hacer el sacrificio de entrar a algo que no apoyas, debe ser bastante fuerte lo que sientes por ella, si me permites opinar.

Soul sonrió torcidamente antes de decir: – Pues estás en lo cierto, estoy aquí por una chica que conocí hace más o menos dos años, pero que por cosas de la vida no he podido volver a ver.

– ¿Es músico también?

– Nunca la he oído tocar, pero tengo entendido que es una prodigio.

– ¿Sabes si pertenece a alguna escuela de música? – Cuestiono con más interés, extrañando un poco a Soul.

– Pues solía pertenecer al Shibusen, pero se salió y ahora no sé si siguió con la música o que – Alzó una ceja extrañado, buscando el porqué del repentino interés del hombre por su Maka, frunció un poco el ceño con desconfianza.

– Oye, no me malinterpretes – Agregó al notar la expresión del chico. – Te lo pregunto, porque Juilliard hará un festival de música pronto, y este festival en cuestión es reconocido por traer a distintos músicos de otras escuelas alrededor del globo. Por eso te lo preguntaba, pues si tu "amiga" es tan talentosa como dices, es posible que venga a participar del mismo – Puntualizó haciendo que la pequeña llama de esperanza dentro del corazón de Soul brillara intensamente, ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Maka.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Llevó aquí más de cuatro años, ya me sé esta academia junto a sus festivales como la palma de mi mano… Ahora bien, te recomiendo que si quieres participar te apures, porque pronto cerrarán las audiciones para la delegación de la aquí – Le recomendó, levantándose de la banca y llamando a Ángela, quien corrió feliz hacia él. – Ahora debo irme, pero espero verte pronto Soul Evans – Se despidió, subiendo a la niña a su hombro, donde se abrazo fuertemente de su cabeza. – Despídete de Soul, Ángela.

– ¡Hasta pronto Soul! – Chilló la niña, moviendo sus pequeñas manitas de arriba abajo.

Soul movió la mano vagamente, agradeciendo internamente que aun quedaran buenos músicos en el mundo. Miró su reloj se muñeca y corrió en dirección contraria, rumbo a inscribirse en el festival de música de Juilliard.

…..

– Me temo que no podrá ingresar al festival señor Evans. – Negó el encargado de la organización del festival, un tipo raro con una cabeza de oso por cabeza y un traje de etiqueta negro.

– ¿Pero porque no? Ustedes lo saben, soy bastante bueno en el piano, ¡Soy un Evans! – Nunca le había gustado alardear de su apellido, pero como bien dicen, situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas, y esta era esa situación, dado que su reencuentro con Maka dependía de su entrada al famoso festival.

– Me temo que esta vez no podrá ser así, el requisito primordial para ingresar es tener al menos una trayectoria de un año en la Academia, y tu recién entraste hace día y algo – Razonó el hombre con su extraña voz, amortiguada por la gran cabeza de felpa.

– ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? – Preguntó ya como última opción, sintiendo que esa llama de esperanza que había nacido en él hacia un rato, comenzaba a apagarse lentamente.

El hombre movió levemente su gran cabeza, y Soul asumió que lo estaba mirando fijamente, pues los aparentes "ojos" de la máscara no se despegaban de su rostro. Se removió incomodo, jamás pensó que encontraría a alguien más excéntrico que Shinigami-sama, y ahora ciertamente sabia que se había equivocado.

– Veré que puedo hacer por ti, pero no te prometo nada, ¿vale? – Accedió finalmente, haciendo que el chico esbozara una sonrisa de tiburón, claramente alegre por la decisión del hombre.

– Gracias, estaré esperando. – Y dicho esto se fue, dejando al hombre solo, o al menos por un momento.

– Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Tezca – Murmuró una voz a su espalda, que hizo que girara levemente su gran cabeza hacia la misma.

– Si, si. Aunque luego de esto me deberás un gran favor Wes. – El aludido salió, revelando su gran parecido con el chico que se acababa de ir, y una gran sonrisa casi idéntica a la anterior esbozada por su hermano, con la clara carencia de los dientes puntiagudos característicos de Soul Evans.

* * *

¡No me podía ir de Hiatus sin dejar subido este capítulo! Cedí ante la tentación xD es que es parte primordial del resto de la historia :3 Me encanta la escena de Mifune con Ángela, pues ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Soul Eater. Tan inocente, tan linda! :D no la podía dejar por fuera.

Kid está moviendo los hilos desde detrás xD ¿a que no tiene muchas influencias? O es que simplemente no tiene nada que hacer y quiere entretenerse un rato :P

Ya saben una _parte_ del pasado de Soul con Jacqueline y su razón para odiar al Shibusen, aunque solo por encimita, en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá mas, pues esa víbora no dejará las cosas así por que sí. Y todavía falta que aparezca Maka en su plano, lo que alborotara las cosas aun mas en su alocada mente. (Sin mencionar que aún Kim no vuelve a aparecer).

De verás espero que disfruten este capítulo :) el próximo lo traeré pasado mi tiempo de descanso, posiblemente en una o dos semanas.

Quiero darle las gracias a: **Pelusa-Writer (Vaya, me alaga tu comentario :) y gracias por leer mi historia, ¡espero no decepcionarte! Wow, tocas el violín, eso es algo sumamente genial! En un campo artístico, yo decidí optar por las danzas antes que por los instrumentos, aunque no te niego que siempre he querido tocar el piano... ¡saludos!), Dipi-chan (xD Jacqueline es mala, pero puede que se reinvindique... quien sabe :B xD ¡gracias por comentar! saludos~), Pouleth-san (Captaste lo de Yoko? xD fue un chiste mio personal que esperaba que captaran, dado que yo también adoro a los Beatles como BlackStar, pero no por eso le tengo rencor a la mujer ehehe, creo que ahora te sentirás mas curiosa xD deje muchos cabos sueltos :P saludos~!), SasuHina-Evanz (La música es parte importante de este fic :D ¡me alegra que te guste tanto! Me siento halagada :$, ¡disfruta el cap!), Kasumi-chan (Te cayó mal? xD hice un buen trabajo entonces :P todavía falta bastantito para que se reencuentren -3- pero será EL reencuentro :P, saluditos Kasuu-chan~), Cherry Baudelaire (Ahaaha tu comentario em causo gracia xD se reencontraran si, pero Maka y Soul todavía demorarán mas en verse :P ¡gracias por comentar! :3 saluditos~), Yuki-chan (Buena idea, pero no hare capítulos dedicados a los pasados de cada uno, lo que haré será poner flashbacks alternados conforme la situación se de, y de esta forma explicar los sucesos :P espero me entiendas. Si, Kid es mi cómplice! Kid: ¡Así es! Ella es completamente simétrica y merece mi ayuda -3-**.** Gracias Kid :3, gracias por comentar! saludos~!)**

*pone una trampa anti fantasmas* ¡AJA! los atrapé lectores fantasmas! *rie macabramente* :B Pero ya, gracias por leer mi historia, y recuerden que yo SE que están ahí *nuevamente, trae al niño del sexto sentido* :P

¡Nos leemos en otra actualización!

Los reviews hacen feliz la historia :B y que Liz no se gaste todo el dinero de la banda comprando en New York.

*Desaparece*

Abrazos!

Kabegami~


	8. Réquiem

**Disclaimer:** Ni Soul Eater, ni las frases, ni las canciones me pertenecen. Solo la historia que leen, y todo aquello que no reconozcan :)

**Canción:** Shine - Bond. Y también podría ser Allegreto - Bond.

**.**

_**Réquiem**_

**.**_**  
**_

"_Sin música, la vida sería un error."_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

**.**_  
_

Maka suspiró cansada tras sacar la última pieza de ropa de su maleta, alzó la vista reconociendo nuevamente el que sería su cuarto en New York por tiempo indefinido: las paredes pintadas de un melocotón suave, junto a una ventana que iluminaba el cuarto tenuemente y le daba una visión privilegiada del Central Park. El mobiliario de la habitación era sencillo, solo una cama pequeña y un escritorio, aunque debía admitir que la gente de Juilliard era detallista, pues le habían dejado un pequeño soporte para poner su chelo cuando no lo estuviera usando, y para ella eso era lo mejor que le pudieron haber dado.

Salió de la habitación dando un bostezo y preguntándose si el idiota de Hero ya había llegado de "su paseo por la gran manzana" como lo había llamado él. Habian llegado la noche anterior, pero dado que ambos se encontraban cansados no había sido hasta hoy que habían podido hacer los pendientes (Desempacar para Maka, salir a pasear para Hero).

Se detuvo en la cocina buscando algo rápido para almorzar, pues sentía como su estomago le pedía a gritos prácticamente algo para comer.

Luego de revolver un poco las alacenas, encontró un poco de pasta y atún, que con sus dotes culinarias básicas aprendidas de Tsubaki en el Shibusen, consiguió mezclar y hacer un almuerzo decente que engulló como si no hubiera comido en días.

Tras acabar dejó los trastes sucios prometiéndose mentalmente lavarlos esa noche, y cogiendo algo de ropa se metió al baño, dispuesta a salir dar una vuelta por el parque tras acabar.

Ya en el baño, escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, y asumiendo que era Hero que volvía de su paseo, abrió la ducha y metió la cabeza de lleno en el chorro de agua, en un vano intento de que la misma se llevara todos los pensamientos que ahora revoloteaban en su mente.

"_Y ahora… ¡Maka Albarn! – Anunció un tipo no muy viejo sobre un escenario, apuntando con su mano a la niña que en ese momento entraba por un lado del escenario, con un chelo en sus manos casi tan grande como ella. Un suspiro de admiración y murmullos se extendieron por todo el teatro tras la aparición en escena de la pequeña._

"_Es tan pequeña…"_

"_Tiene un futuro muy prometedor…"_

_Eran algunas de las cosas que llegaron a oídos de la pequeña Maka, que se cohibió un poco al sentarse en el único banquillo presente en el lugar, para después poner sus manos en posición, y comenzar una suave y melancólica melodía, que inundo el lugar completamente._

_Todos oían maravillados la triste melodía tocada por la pequeña, ignorando el verdadero significado tras esas notas. Que escondían el alma atrapada de una niña en busca de su libertad…"_

Maka abrió los ojos de golpe, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro, confundiéndose con las gotas de la regadera en su cabeza, ahogó un sollozo cerrando nuevamente sus ojo con fuerza, y casi por inercia, el rostro burlón de Soul le llegó nítidamente a su mente, como si el mismo se encontrara frente suyo y no fuera una simple invención de su mente. Sollozó más fuerte, envidiando su libertad y su vida. Que no daría ella para vivir haciendo su música con libertad, sin vivir eternamente atada a los designios de una familia y un apellido que cuidar. Se sentía prisionera de su propia vida.

Pero eso había cambiado, o al menos una parte, al abandonar el Shibusen hacía dos años atrás.

Todavía recordaba la cara de asombro de su padre al darle la noticia, y como había evitado por todos los medios evitar que se fuera, más al final (y para asombro de todos), fue Shinigami-sama el que le dio permiso de irse, y el que se encargó de conseguirle un traslado a Rusia, para que pudiera seguir haciendo su música lejos de ellos.

Al final, tras una emotiva despedida con sus amigas (Pues aunque Tsubaki y Chrona estaban triste por la decisión de la rubia, la habían apoyado completamente, a sabiendas de que era lo que la chica necesitaba) partió rumbo a Rusia, a empezar su vida de cero y sin su padre tras de sí.

Y hablando de su padre…

Puede que ella lo consideraba el ser mas idiota y mujeriego que jamás haya puesto sus pies sobre la faz de la tierra, pero vamos, era su padre después de todo, y al momento de la despedida se había comportado de un modo tan diplomático que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. El viejo en cuestión había aceptado su decisión y prometió, (aun cuando ella no se lo había pedido) mandarle una pensión mensual con la que había podido subsistir normalmente hasta el día de hoy.

Y deberás le estaba agradecida por eso, pero más por preocuparse de ella como jamás pensó que lo haría.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente secándose el cuerpo con calma, esa misma tarde buscaría un teléfono y lo llamaría, solo para saber cómo se encontraba y eso. De repente un día haría las paces con él más formalmente, pero por ahora era lo más que su orgullo le permitía hacer.

Salió del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla y casi se va para atrás cuando en medio de la sala, se encontraba la última persona que esperaba encontrar en New York:

– ¿Kid?

…

El sonido del violín inundaba los pasillos desiertos de la Academia Juilliard, eran pasadas las tres, por lo que a esa hora todos se encontraban en clases, o bien en sus casas, permitiéndoles a algunos alumnos hacer uso de sus instalaciones a total merced, como justo en ese momento Wes Evans hacía.

– Vaya Wes, cada vez me sorprendes mas con tu capacidad – Alagó una voz seria que hizo que el chico parara abruptamente con su presentación y mirara a su mejor amigo, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con su violín descansando en uno de sus brazos.

– ¡Mifune! Tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo está la pequeña Ángela? – Saludó animadamente a su amigo, dejando su violín en su estuche y sentándose en uno de los banquillos, mientras Mifune terminaba de entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

– Pues igual de talentosa que siempre, ya consiguió unas notas que antes no conseguía. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella – Sonrió levemente, dado que la pequeña era el orgullo del chico, pues este la consideraba como su hermanita.

– Cuanto me alegro, y dime, ¿Qué has hecho? Me dijeron que no participaras en el festival este año, y que en su lugar decidiste ayudar a un alumno nuevo, ¿Cómo es eso?

– Estas en lo correcto, conocí a alguien bastante curioso, Soul Evans, ¿debes de conocerlo no? Prácticamente es tu copia más joven – Bromeó Mifune, sentándose al lado de su amigo y mirándolo fijamente, esperando la respuesta del albino mayor.

Wes rompió en una carcajada ante la asombrada mirada de Mifune, quien no entendía que divertido encontraba su amigo en la situación. Luego de un rato, y tras carraspear levemente, Wes prosiguió a explicarle:

– Yo sabía que mi hermanito entraría, lo que no es que todas las personas de las que llegaría a hacerse amigo sería de ti, ¡menuda coincidencia! Pero me alegra que mi hermano haya encontrado buenas amistadas – Culminó sonriente, orgulloso de la capacidad de elección de amistades de Soul.

– Entonces si es tu hermano, ¿no? Pensé que ustedes se habían distanciado durante el periodo en que ambos estuvieron en el Shibusen – Comentó levemente, temiendo tocar un tema delicado en su amigo.

Wes soltó un suspiro elevando su mirada al techo, todavía recordaba con claridad ese día, cuando la víbora de la ex novia de su hermano había creado una mentira tan grande, que había terminado por separar al dúo Evans, como muchos críticos de música los llamaban, por la calidad de sus duetos de violín y piano.

– Es una larga historia, pero todo fue culpa de una chiquilla de nombre Jacqueline y su amiga Kim, ambas son unas talentosas bailarinas de ballet, pero muy avariciosas, lo que como bien sabes, es el peor defecto de un artista – Miró a Mifune, quien asintió pensativo. – Jacqueline estuvo de novia con Soul por un tiempo, mi hermano estaba muy enamorado de esa chica, pero yo sabía que ella no buscaba nada bueno, pues un día la encontré hablando con Kim y diciéndole que siendo novia de un Evans lograría su propósito, que era entrar al Shibusen, que era el colegio donde ambos nos encontrábamos estudiando música en esos momentos.

– Que víbora. – Espetó Mifune con enojo. – ¿Le dijiste a Soul?

– Sí, pero Jacqueline ya se me había adelantado, y le metió una historia tan confusa que terminó por lavarle el cerebro a mi hermano, mintiéndole que yo solo estaba celoso de su talento y que quería que él se saliera del Shibusen, para dejarme la vía libre. – Explicó con pesar, recordando la dura discusión que tuvo con su hermano a raíz de esa zorra.

– No puedo creerlo, ¿y qué pasó después? ¿Tu hermano se enteró o qué? – Preguntó curioso.

– Al día siguiente Jacqueline le soltó la sopa, y mi hermano se fue del Shibusen. Perdí contacto con él, hasta hace dos años que el hijo de Shinigami-sama me llamó y me informo que era compañero de banda de mi hermano, y me contó una historia muy curiosa sobre una fiesta y una tal Maka Albarn, que asumo es la hija de Spirit. – Explicó pensativo, recordando a su anterior maestro de violín durante su tiempo en el Shibusen.

– Algo me comento el sobre eso. Al parecer aun tiene fuertes sentimientos por esa chica.

– Y no lo dudo, en cuanto Kid me dijo que Soul volvería a New York para ingresar a Juilliard e intentar encontrar a Maka tome la decisión de regresar a la institución, pues como recordaras me encontraba de descanso mientras terminaba mi universidad – Mifune asintió, recordando que además del violín, la otra pasión de Wes siempre había sido la psicología, y que su sueño era combinarla con la música para así poder hacer terapias a base de esta.

– Entonces esa chica Maka… ¿ya es seguro que viene al festival?

– Con ayuda de Kid y un poco mía, conseguimos que la llamaran para el festival; y entre ambos compondrán una pieza que será la principal del festival, mas ninguno de los dos tiene que enterarse que está trabajando con el otro – Explicó su plan, con un leve brillo divertido en los ojos.

– ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

– Oh mi buen amigo, la pieza fundamental de mi plan acaba de decirme que sin saberlo acepto ser el asesor de mi hermanito para el festival, ¿acaso la vida no da unas vueltas increíbles? – Rió divertido, mientras Mifune negaba divertido con la cabeza.

– Wes Evans, eres un genio.

….

– Hola Maka – Saludó sonriente el chico, ante la mirada estupefacta de la rubia, quien aun no creía que su mejor amigo de toda la vida a quien no había visto en más de dos años se encontraba frente a ella, sonriéndole como si se vieran todos los días. Que la pellizcaran si aquello no era sumamente surreal.

– ¡Kid! – Chilló contenta, saliendo del shock inicial y aventándose a los brazos de su amigo, quien la recibió contento de verla después de tanto tiempo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde me estaba quedando? ¡Oh Kid! No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho todo este tiempo. Supe que estabas en Londres esa noche hace dos años, pero con todo el asunto de mi padre no pude sacar tiempo para irte a saludar, ¡no sabes cuánto lo siento! – Habló apresurada hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, quien aguantó una risita ante la emoción de su amiga.

– Oh vamos Maka, me vas a decir que con lo ocupada que te encontrabas con Soul ibas a sacar un poco de tiempo para mi, te conozco Makita – Habló divertido, separando un poco a la chica de sí, notando burlón como las mejillas de su amiga se coloreaban de un intenso rojo. – Y con respecto a tus otras preguntas, a su debido tiempo conocerás las respuestas, por hoy vine a sacarte de aquí, es inaceptable que estés en New York y no salgas a explorar la ciudad, aparte de que quede con unas personas que muy seguramente te alegrarás de ver – Terminó sonriente, inundando de su felicidad a la rubia.

– Oh Kid, que haría yo sin ti – Rió levemente, tomando su abrigo de un perchero y las llaves que se encontraban en la mesa de comer.

– Seguramente seguirías en Rusia lamentándote sobre tu futuro… – Susurró para sí, aunque la chica escuchó un poco.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó confusa, pues con el sonido de las llaves había perdido noción de las palabras de su amigo.

– Que no debemos llegar tarde, recuerda que amo la puntualidad – Sonrió restándole importancia al asunto, mientras salía del apartamento en compañía de su amiga. Saliendo a las ajetreadas calles neoyorkinas.

…

– ¡Vamos Soul! ¡Alguna debe de haber! – Refunfuño Ragnarok, el compañero de habitación de Soul, un chico más o menos de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos picaros, que vivía su vida como si no hubiera mañana… cosa que sacaba de quicio my seguido a Soul, pues tenía que vivir aguantándose sus borracheras y las constantes llegadas a casa con distintas mujeres.

– Ya te dije que no Ragnarok, ¡y no pienso seguir hablando del tema! – Zanjó, entrando a su habitación y cerrándola de golpe, justo en las narices de su compañero, quien miró con enfado la puerta del albino.

– Bien… – Suspiró, y luego recordó algo que también debía decirle: – ¡Esta noche habrá fiesta! Para que sepas – Rio alejándose de la puerta, mientras Soul soltaba un sonoro bufido. Odiaba esas fiestas de su amigo, nunca lo dejaban concentrarse como se debía.

Caminó hasta su cama aventándose en esta con pereza, una mano cubrió su rostro y se permitió divagar un rato en sus pensamientos. Inevitablemente, recordó la melodía que estaba componiendo y se incorporó, alargando la mano y alcanzando la misma, que se encontraba felizmente reposando sobre su mesita de noche.

– Así que… Rhapsody… – Murmuró no muy convencido. En realidad el nombre aun no le gustaba, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros agarrando su lápiz nuevamente, total él nunca había sido bueno con los nombres.

– Al diablo con el nombre… se quedará así – Susurró abstraído, volviendo su atención a la pieza. Cerró los ojos concentrándose oyendo el lejano timbrazo del teléfono de su hogar sonar, chasqueó la lengua, ojala Ragnarok sirviera de algo y contestara el maldito teléfono.

…

Tras salir del pequeño departamento temporal de la rubia, Kid había conducido a su mejor amiga por un pequeño recorrido por la Gran Manzana: la llevo al Time Square, al Central Park… y finalmente frente a la imponente Estatua de la Libertad, que hacía honor a su nombre, y le llenó el pecho a la joven de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

– ¿Es hermosa verdad? ¡Y completamente simétrica! – Exclamó Kid extasiado, con un gorrito en forma de la corona de la señora libertad, que solo le causaba sonoras carcajadas a Maka cada vez que lo observaba.

– Vamos Kid, ¿algún día dejaras ese trauma tuyo? – Rió divertida, acomodándole el gorrito que se le había corrido un poco, a causa de la fuerte brisa marina que los golpeaba.

– ¿Dejar la simetría? ¡Acaso estás loca! – Se indignó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en un gesto sumamente ofendido. Maka rió más fuertemente al ver la reacción.

– Ok, vale. Es tu gusto – Cedió al fin, volviendo su mirada a la estatua y pensando en su entrada a Juilliard al día siguiente, y en las nuevas caras que conocería.

– ¿Ansiosa por Juilliard? – Pregunto jovial el pelinegro, intuyendo sus pensamientos.

– Es… extraño… – Comenzó pensativa, endureciendo un poco la mirada de su amigo instantáneamente pues el sensor de problemas se había accionado con aquellas palabras, cosa que hizo notar rápidamente:

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No sé, siento como si debiera ir… pero a la vez no… es algo extraño no me hagas caso – Rió levemente, restándole importancia. – Pero la verdad siento que me encontrare con personas a las cuales desearé no haber conocido.

Kid la miró largamente, pensando si aquel dúo de chicas del pasado de Soul tendría que ver en algo con las suposiciones de la rubia.

– Vamos, hay unas personas que quieren verte – Cortó el silencio tras un rato de meditar. Halando la mano de su amiga a un taxi cercano, que los llevo nuevamente al Central Park, donde unas personas especiales esperaban por ellos.

Tras llegar la llevó al centro del parque, donde una gran fuente borboteaba agua feliz, junto a las dos personas que jamás espero encontrar en aquella gran ciudad…

– ¡Chrona! ¡Tsubaki! – Chilló feliz, al ver a sus dos mejores amigas junto a un chico de extraños cabellos celestes y expresión aburrida, que correteaba a las palomas que inocentes se posaban cerca de ellos.

– ¡Joder! ¡Acaso no ven que el GRAN YO las quiere atrapar! – Gritó corriendo en círculos, espantando aun más a los pobres plumíferos.

Las otras dos chicas rieron levemente, antes de sentir el cálido abrazo de Maka, quien acababa de llegar a su encuentro.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Cuánto tiempo! No saben la falta que me han hecho – Sollozó ahogadamente, mientras ambas chicas correspondían a su abrazo felices.

– Pero mira si te has puesto hermosa Maka, no eres nada esa chica que estuvo con nosotros hace dos años – Observó Tsubaki mirándola con cariño, tras separarse un poco del abrazo.

– Y-yo… también me alegro de verte Maka – Tartamudeó Chrona, desviando un poco su mirada hacia Kid, quien regañaba a Black Star sobre el maltrato animal.

Maka sonrió ampliamente, sentándose en el borde de la fuente y empezando a conversar con sus amigas. Tenían tantas memorias que compartir, tantos nuevos recuerdos.

– Oye Yoko, yo soy Black Star, lamento si llorabas por no conocerme aun, ¡pero ya se cumplió tu deseo! – Interrumpió Black Star dejando a las pobres palomas y acercándose a la rubia, mientras le alargaba una mano en el proceso. Maka miro confusa a su dueño, dado el nombre por el cual la había llamado.

– ¿Co-como me dijiste? – Preguntó descolocada.

– No le hagas caso, es un idiota – Intervino Kid, dándole un fuerte coscorrón al chico que lo dejo en el piso, sobándose la cabeza ante la mirada comprensiva de Tsubaki, y la interrogante de Maka. – El es así siempre, no te preocupes – Explicó al ver la mirada de la rubia, que cambio por una de duda al recordar el nombre dicho por el chico.

– ¿Por qué me llamó Yoko?

Kid tosió levemente incomodo, pensando si debía decirle o no la verdad, de igual forma se iba a tener que enterar al final, por lo que opto por mentirle:

– Cosas de él, suele ser bien raro a veces – Zanjó el tema, sentándose al lado de Chrona, quien rápidamente se cohibió y susurro algo como "no se lidiar con chicos cerca mío".

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la chica y charlaron animadamente por horas hasta que el sol terminó de ocultarse, justo en el momento que el celular de Maka comenzaba a sonar, interrumpiendo la amena conversación con su estridente sonido.

– Disculpen chicos, vengo en un minuto – Se excusó, levantándose y caminando hacia unos árboles, dejando a sus amigos solos por un momento.

– ¿Crees que sería prudente seguirle ocultando que Soul está en la ciudad? – Cuestiono Tsubaki en voz baja, mirando a Kid, quien le devolvió la mirada de igual forma.

– Es parte del plan, ninguno de los dos debe saber que el otro está aquí hasta el momento adecuado.

– ¿Y-y… cuando será eso? – Quiso saber Chrona, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos en su regazo.

– En el festival, en el acto principal – Sonrió el pelinegro, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde la chica hablaba por teléfono.

Su plan era perfecto y simétrico. Justo como a él le gustaba.

* * *

Ya conocemos parte del plan maestro de Kid y Wes, pero ¿acaso Kim y Jacqueline lo permitirán? ¿Soul y Maka se verán antes de lo previsto, tomando en cuenta que irán a la misma academia? (No si yo lo impido... nyahahah!) En el siguiente capítulo, saldrá de nuevo Jacqueline, y conoceremos sus verdaderas intenciones, asi como una sorpresa y un giro en la historia (que espero no me maten en cuanto lo lean...)Fuera de eso, no acercamos al climax de la historia xP que es mi parte favorita de escribir de las mismas x3

Este capítulo estaba planeado para salir después de Semana Santa, pero dado que me ire de viaje y regresare sumamente cansada y sin ganas de nada (¡y menos de universidad!), decidí subirlo antes, irrumpiendo mi Hiatus xD pero es por amor al arte :D

Gracias a: **Pouleth-san **(Pues gracias! La verdad depende de lo que escuche en el momento, generalmente cuando escribo el capítulo me acuerdo de la canción y tras leerlo, me doy cuenta que cae con el mismo :D ¡y gracias por tu sugerencia! Me encantó la canción y creeme que la tendré muy en cuenta :) si tienes alguna otra canción, bienvenida sea :D), **Liz.I'm **(es bastante bueno leer eso x3 gracias por comentar :D), **SasuHina-Evanz **(Wes tiene bastante que ver :D gracias por tu comentario :3 a mi me encanta el personaje de Angela y Mifune, por eso no se podían quedar por fuera x) ¡saluditos!), **Kasumi-chan **(No importa :3, sii, el es muy mono con los niños *Soul vuelve a gruñir y a maldecir en contra de Kasumi y Kabegami*, mejor ignoremoslo :P, yo quiero, pero me cuesta todavía un poco meter un poco de las demás parejas sin descuidar la principal; es algo en lo que estoy trabajando xD ¡disfruta el cap Kasu-chan! Saludiiitos~ :3), **Cherry Baudelaire **(yo me vuelvo loca. Así de simple. xD simplemente no sabría que haría por lo que la actitud de Liz refleja un poco la que yo tendría xD. Sii, Soul sufre :K pero es parte de lo que le tengo preparado, aun falta más *risa malvada* xD).

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Disfruten de estos días libres y recuerden el verdadero motivo de los mismos (depende de como uno lo vea por supuesto, se que no hay creyentes, y yo respeto eso). De igual forma algo de reflexion no le viene mal a nadie ;)

¡Dejen reviews! Si Excalibur se entera que leyeron y no dejaron review se les aparecera en la noche y les jalara la pata... para luego cantarles (?)

Lectores fantasmaaa~ ¡Salgan de ahí!

¡Muchos abrazos!

Kabegami~


	9. Jazz

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, tampoco las citas ni las canciones. Solo esta historia, fruto de mi loca y retorcida mente.

**Canción:** Odyssey - Bond.

**.**

_**Jazz**_

_**.**_

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

**.**

Soul volvió a revisar las copias de su melodía nuevamente mientras la tarareaba suavemente, mordió distraídamente el lápiz con el que escribía permitiendo que sus ojos se perdieran por las notas. Sabía que estaba bien, pero algo le faltaba, no sabía qué. Pero era necesario para que la pieza fuera perfecta.

Soltó un imperceptible suspiro, que a causa de la acústica del lugar y del sepulcral silencio se vio amplificado, llamando la atención de su acompañante, que limpiaba distraído su violín.

– ¿Algún problema Soul? – Pregunto Mifune desde su lugar, y es que ambos se encontraban en uno de los salones especializados de la academia terminando la propuesta de Soul para ser tocada en el festival. Mifune lo ayudaba con el violín y algunos detalles, mientras que Soul tocaba el ritmo en el piano, para guiarse mejor.

– Es solo que siento que algo le falta… no sabría decirte – Contestó distraído, pasándole la copia de su sinfonía a Mifune (dado que el conservaba la original a salvo en su habitación), que le paso una mirada crítica al tenerla en sus manos, claramente interesado.

– Mira te diré algo… deja se la muestro a Tezca y si me dice que le agregues algo te digo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero como esta pienso yo que está bien – Propuso, rogando internamente que aceptara, pues parte del plan de Wes consistía en tomar la creación de su hermano para que Maka la terminara, claro, sin que ninguno de los dos se llegara a enterar.

Soul lo miró desconfiado, sabia de sobra que Mifune era algo exigente a la hora de la calidad de lo que escribía (y claro ejemplo de eso era que no le había permitido salir del salón de música en cuatro días, tomando como excusa que tenían que terminar eso pronto), para que ahora de buenas a primeras le dijera que le llevaría el escrito a Tezca, alzó una ceja escéptico, algo debía de estar tramando.

– Oye no me mires así, sabes que tenemos el tiempo encima, así que es mejor presentárselo a Tezca ahora, antes de que meta a alguien más en tu espacio – Persuadió el mayor, temiendo que el albino se fuera a negar, y con esto el plan de Wes y Kid se vería en una situación crítica.

Soul resopló, aceptando el argumento de Mifune, mas a sabiendas de que había algo sospechoso en todo esto, de igual forma no le quedaba de otra.

– Esta bien, pero llévaselo ya…

….

– Entonces… ¿dices que se llama Maka? – Cuestiono una voz áspera perteneciente a Jacqueline, quien miraba interesada unas fotografías de una chica rubia con coletas.

– Así es, la vi en Londres hace dos años y al parecer tenía algo con Soul… ahora aparentemente está aquí en Juilliard, junto a la delegación de estudiantes y maestros de la Academia de Moscú – Respondió Kim, pasándole esta vez otra fotografía, donde salía Hero sonriendo, junto a una molesta Maka. – Al parecer este chico, Hero, tiene fuertes sentimientos por ella.

Jacqueline miró la fotografía y sonrió perversamente, ella no iba a permitir que esa niñata con aires de prodigio le arrebatara lo que es suyo, y porque se llama Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré que iba a detener a esa chica, aunque tuviera que recurrir a los trucos más sucios y las bajezas más extremas. Ensanchó su sonrisa perversa aún más, cuando una idea brillo en lo más oscuro de su mente.

– ¿Sabes donde se están alojando?

…..

Maka bajó del taxi con gesto nervioso, observó la fachada de Juilliard y se sintió pequeña, pues a pesar de haber empezado hacia cuatro días, los había invertido en charlas y conociendo a los demás profesores, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de ir al centro; y ahora que lo veía de frente, se sentía cohibida, al estar frente a una de las escuelas de artes más importantes del mundo (claro, después de Shibusen Arts). Se arregló el vestido quitándole las inexistentes arrugas, con el solo motivo de mantener ocupadas las manos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo, justo en el momento que su guía llegaba a su encuentro:

– Señorita Albarn, la esperábamos – Saludó Justin Law, el mismo chico que la había recibido en el aeropuerto y encargado de las relaciones con las demás delegaciones. – Es un honor tenerla con nosotros impartiendo clases, y más que todo apoyándonos con el festival. Si me permite, le tenemos una tarea ya, que consiste en ayudar a uno de nuestros estudiantes a terminar una melodía que será tocada en el festival, si no es mucha molestia – Le explicó, mientras ambos se adentraban a las instalaciones, con una Maka asombrada por lo maravillosa de las mismas.

– Claro sería un honor, ¿de quién se trata? ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? – Cuestiono interesada, mirando los distintos salones de clase al pasar, donde mujeres, hombres y niños tomaban sus clases, ajenos a lo que ocurría en sus pasillos.

Justin sonrió levemente, recordando las palabras dichas por Tezca esa misma mañana, donde hacia especial énfasis en que Maka no debía enterarse del autor de la sinfonía, hasta que fuera el día del festival. Sonaba extraño, pero dado que Tezca no era un tipo de muchas luces, prefirió no contradecirlo.

– Pues… – Repaso posibles excusas en su mente, eligiendo rápidamente una creíble – … no podrá ser posible, el estudiante en cuestión pidió no conocer a su maestro, no me preguntes porque, asumo que es tímido o excéntrico, ya sabes cómo son los músicos – Añadió con algo de diversión, rogando por dentro que la rubia se tragara el cuento.

Maka asintió convencida, sabia de primera instancia lo excéntrico que podían llegar a ser algunos músicos (prueba de ello, era Shinigami-sama, y hasta el mismo Justin, pues el chico llevaba unos audífonos a todo volumen con el que se preguntaba cómo diablos la conseguía entender), por lo que no replico, asumiendo que el alumno en cuestión sería uno de esos.

Tras la breve charla, ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta el despacho de la directora de la institución, una mujer de mediana edad de cabellos rubios amarrados en una extraña trenza frontal, y unos curiosos tatuajes a lo largo de sus brazos. La misma los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa cordial en su despacho.

– Buenos días Medusa-sama, vine para iniciar mis labores como profesora – Saludó Maka, extendiéndole una mano a la mujer que estrechó con gentileza, para después tomar asiento frente al escritorio de la mujer.

– Me alegra que ya te encuentres integrada a la vida en Juilliard, Maka. Como se que aun no conoces bien las instalaciones a fondo, me tome la molestia de asignarte un guía, que se encargará de ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y te haga falta. Ya puedes pasar Jacqueline – Llamó, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y una chica pelinegra de ojos oscuros entrara por la misma, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña a la chica, que de una vez sintió un mal presentimiento. – Jacqueline se ofreció a guiarte, por lo que espero puedan ser buenas amigas – Presentó Medusa, mientras Jacqueline se acercaba a la rubia y le extendía una mano, sonriéndole de manera desdeñosa.

– Soy Jacqueline, un gusto Maka-sempai – Maka arrugó la nariz, no muy convencida del tono empleado por la chica.

– Maka Albarn, el gusto es mío – Respondió dudosa, apretando levemente la mano de la pelinegra, quien ensancho aun mas su sonrisa malvada.

– Ahora ve a presentarle el campus Jacqueline, que tengo asuntos pendientes aún por resolver. Así que si me disculpan – Señalo cordialmente la puerta, indicándole a ambas chicas que salieran del despacho.

Ambas chicas asintieron y salieron tranquilamente, cerrando tras de sí el despacho de la directora.

– Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos primero? – Pregunto Maka curiosa, al hallarse ambas en el desierto pasillo.

Jacqueline se volteó y le dedico una mirada glacial, que pronto paso a una de extraña dulzura, y con voz monocorde le indicó:

– Vamos a la cafetería.

Y con un gesto le indico que la siguiera, sin saber que al fondo del pasillo un par de ojos rojos miraban la escena con algo de temor.

– _Kid, tenemos problemas _– Fue todo lo que dijo, para después cerrar su celular y dirigirse rápidamente en dirección contraria.

….

– ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Esa loca puede hacerle algo a Maka! – Se escandalizó Tsubaki al escuchar la noticia de la boca de Black Star. El chico asintió enérgicamente y tomo un sorbo de su café. Ambos se encontraban en la gran cafetería de Juilliard, tomando un desayuno tranquilamente antes de comenzar sus labores del día, tranquilidad que se vio truncada en cuanto Kid llamó a Black Star y le dio la noticia, alertándolo de que vigilara a la chica desde lejos, pues ninguno de ellos se fiaba de la pelinegra.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Wes no sabe qué hacer, pues las decisiones de Medusa son irrevocables, ¿entiendes lo que digo? – Respondió algo nervioso, lo cual era poco común en el, dado que siempre andaba desbordando positivismo y felicidad. Tsubaki se revolvió incomoda en su asiento, nunca le había gustado tenerle mala sangre a nadie, pero esta chica Jacqueline no solo había arruinado su "cita" con el chico que le gustaba, si no que ahora había elegido ser la guía de su mejor amiga, sepa Dios porque motivos.

– ¡No te preocupes Tsubaki! ¡Que aquí está tu DIOS para ayudarlos! – Rio estridentemente sin notar como las puertas de la cafetería se abrían, dando paso a dos chicas que entraron tranquilamente y se posicionaron en la cola de la comida. Tsubaki al darse cuenta de la identidad de las recién llegadas lo golpeó en levemente ordenándole que se callara y mirara hacia la fila, donde Maka sonreía nerviosa al lado de una altiva Jacqueline.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué esa no es…?

– Shhh… Calla Black, no pueden saber que estamos aquí – Susurró agarrándolo del brazo y jalándolo tras unas mamparas donde se anunciaban las distintas actividades de la academia. – Al menos de mi sí, pero se vería muy raro que Maka supiera que tu también estas aquí, ¿me captas? – Explicó suavemente afinando el oído, esperando oír parte de la conversación entre ambas chicas.

– Entonces dime Maka, ¿Por qué decidiste salirte de Juilliard? Tengo entendido que tanto tu padre como tu madre estudiaron ahí, es más, tu padre sigue siendo una figura reconocida en la academia – Preguntó curiosa Jacqueline, sin ocultar su rencor en la voz, rencor que también se veía reflejado en sus ojos oscuros, que no se despegaban del rostro de la rubia.

– Pues… asuntos personales. Pero digamos que me abrumo tanta fama… – Susurró cohibida desviando un poco la mirada, sin notar como los puños de la chica se cerraban con furia. Avanzaron un poco, acercándose a la barra de comida.

– Dime una cosa Maka… ¿Te suena el apellido Evans? – Espetó directa la chica, alertando inmediatamente a Tsubaki, quien salió de su escondite apresurada, dejando a Black Star atrás, mirando la escena algo resentido (está de más decir que no toleraba que nadie le quitara el estrellato).

– ¿Ev…? ¡Tsubaki! Que sorpresa verte por aquí – Saludo efusiva la chica al ver a su mejor amiga aparecer repentinamente al lado de la otra pelinegra, quien le dedico a ambas una mirada de odio. Mirada que solo Tsubaki notó.

– Nakatsukasa, que bueno verte, he escuchado mucho de ti, mi nombre es Jacqueline – Se presento la chica extendiéndole una mano a la soprano, quien la agito gentil aunque no malicia, notando las ocultas intenciones de la bailarina.

– El placer es mío. ¿Me disculparías si me llevo a Maka un rato? No te preocupes por la presentación de las intalaciones, yo también me conozco el edificio – Agregó rápidamente al ver como la chica abria la boca, dispuesta a replicar. Sonrió internamente, por el momento había salvado el plan de Wes y Kid, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, dado que no podía estar cerca de su mejor amiga en todo momento.

– ¿Tsubaki está ahí? – Parpadeó confusa regresando de sus pensamientos, observando a Maka frente a ella con expresión divertida. Sonrió gentilmente en respuesta, susurrando una leve disculpa por su distracción.

– Oh no tienes de que preocuparte, seguramente estabas pensando en cosas más importantes – Respondió picara Maka, empezando a caminar hacia la salida, pues en el momento que Tsubaki se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Jacqueline se había ido, dejando a ambas amigas solas. – ¿Acaso piensas en el chico extraño del cabello celeste? Porque acaso no crees que vi como lo mirabas… ¡te lo tenias bien guardado! – Bromeó jovial codeándola un poco. Tsubaki rio tímida mientras un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

Maka rió mas fuerte al notar la reacción de su amiga, sintiendo de repente un fuerte golpe que por poco y la tira al suelo, de no ser porque un par de manos la agarraron fuertemente y con suavidad de la cintura.

Aun aturdida, abrió los ojos confundida encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesí que la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando noto también los mechones blancos que caían rebeldes en la frente del chico. Tragó fuerte, aquello no era posible…

– ¿S-Soul…?

….

– ¡No puedo creer que esa idiota de Tsubaki se interpusiera! – Chilló con furia Jacqueline en uno de los salones vacios de Juilliard. Pateó con fuerza el piso, haciendo que el sonido resonara en las paredes, llamando la atención de la otra chica que miraba la escena divertida desde su lugar en una cómoda silla. Jacqueline la miró con furia al escuchar su risa, esperando una explicación por sus actos.

– Vamos Jackie, te hacía más inteligente. Después de todo fuiste la responsable de la disolución del dúo Evans – Espetó con gracia Kim levantándose con parsimonia de su silla – No puedo creer que te vayas a dejar ganar por una chica que solo por tener un apellido famoso tiene el lugar que tiene – Picó aun mas a la pelinegra, que ensombreció su mirada y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto desesperado, rompiendo en llanto en el acto.

– Ella… ella no merece nada de eso… y-yo… yo lo merezco más – Sollozó abstraída, ocultando aun mas su cara entre ambas manos, sin notar como la sonrisa de Kim se ensanchaba mas, empezando a caminar hacia donde su amiga se encontraba, para luego acariciarle gentilmente el cabello, en un hipócrita gesto de consuelo.

– Tranquila Jackie… tengo la solución a tus problemas – Susurró gentil, mientras la otra bailarina alzaba la cabeza curiosa; el pelo se le pegaba a la cara producto de las infinitas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, pruebas de la profunda frustración y tristeza que consumía el corazón de la chica.

– ¿Q-qué propones? – Pregunto temerosa, temiendo nuevamente de los planes de su amiga.

Kim sonrió de medio lado, sacando de una pequeña bolsa un artefacto que luego coloco en las manos temblorosas de su amiga, que lo miró con las pupilas dilatas cuando descubrió de qué se trataba.

– K-Kim…

– Vamos Jackie… es momento de que pongas fin a tu estorbo…

….

Ragnarok abrió con cuidado la puerta del departamento asomando su cabeza por el espacio entre la misma y el umbral. Sonrió satisfecho. Soul no se encontraba en casa.

Casi en puntillas, entro al mismo y dejo sus cosas en el sillón. Luego de eso empezó a caminar sigiloso hasta el pasillo, hasta detenerse en la puerta que rezaba "Cuarto de Soul. Ragnarok… ALEJATE" en una placa de aluminio. Sonrió socarronamente, si Soul supiera que entre más le prohibieran las cosas, mas las haría, seguramente no pondría ese tipo de anuncios en la entrada de su habitación.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, sin sorprenderse al notar que se encontraba cerrado con llave; por lo que tomando un gancho de cabello se dispuso a forzarlo, riendo internamente al sentirse en una de esas películas de acción y espías que solía ver con su albino amigo los viernes.

"_Solo que esto es mucho más genial"_ Pensó internamente con gracia.

Siguió moviendo el gancho hasta que un leve "¡click!" le anuncio que la puerta había cedido, por lo que empujándola levemente consiguió abrirla, dejando a la vista la ordenada habitación de su compañero, decorada con distintos posters de bandas reconocidas y una que otra fotografía. Caminó curioso hasta el escritorio, donde una foto en especial le llamó la atención, y es que en la misma salía Soul un poco más joven en compañía de otro chico que era la viva copia del albino, solo que le calculaba un par de años mas adulto; en la foto, ambos chicos salían tocando un instrumento, Soul el piano y el desconocido el violín.

"_Joder… no sabía que tuviera un hermano" _No pudo evitar pensar algo culpable, al caer en cuenta que jamás le había preguntando nada de su familia o pasado al chico. Quizás por temor a una respuesta cortante, o quizás por poco interés. Como sea se sentía culpable, pues a pesar de sus constantes diferencias, Soul siempre lo había apoyado en toda locura que cruzara por su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente acordándose de su misión, y dejando la foto perfectamente en su lugar se dispuso a buscar la dichosa sinfonía.

"_¿Quieres que Soul sea feliz? Entonces tienes que encontrar esas hojas y traérmelas al Central Park al anochecer. Y no te preocupes por Soul, yo me encargare de entretenerlo toda la tarde."_ Había dicho la extraña voz cuando contesto el teléfono. En un principio no había querido aceptar esa extraña petición, pero cuando el chico en cuestión se identifico como un amigo cercano de Soul, las cosas había cambiando notablemente.

– ¡Bingo! – Exclamó triunfal al dar con la dichosa sinfonía, que se encontraba cuidadosamente guardada en un folder junto a la cama perfectamente ordenada de su amigo.

"_Joder que si es ordenado…" _Pensó fastidiado dejando todo como lo había encontrado y saliendo del cuarto, para luego tomar su abrigo y salir rumbo al Central Park, a reunirse con el misterioso amigo de Soul.

….

Una fresca brisa meció perezosamente las hojas de los distintos arboles del Central Park, que en conjunto con el sol que ya empezaba a morir en el horizonte le daba al parque más famoso de New York un aire sumamente tranquilo, invitando a sus distintos visitantes a relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Como era el caso de Chrona y Kid, quienes esperaban pacientemente en una de las muchas bancas la llegada del compañero de cuarto de Soul, mientras platicaban un rato sobre temas trascendentales.

– Y-y… ¿Por qué Kid-kun decidió no seguir en el Shibusen? Shinigami-sama lo añora bastante… – Susurró tímidamente la chica, curiosa por la respuesta, pues aunque nadie le viera la cara, se podía intuir que el director del Shibusen extrañaba a su hijo, por la manera en que se refería a él cada vez que alguien le preguntaba o hablaba del mismo.

Kid ladeó levemente la cabeza meditando su respuesta, para después sonreír enigmáticamente y contestarle con simpleza: – Simplemente quise tener mi propia vida, creo que me entiendes, porque es lo mismo que sucedió con Maka. Aunque yo pertenecí un tiempo al Shibusen, que fue la época en la que pude conocer a Maka y que nos hicimos grandes amigos… – Calló un momento, decidiendo si diría o no las siguientes palabras, al final, tras mirar nuevamente a su amiga se llenó de valor, y le soltó aquello que venía dándole vueltas desde hace varios días: – Aunque… si hubiera sabido que alguien tan simétrico como tu iba a entrar… seguramente me hubiera quedado – Soltó jovial, haciendo que la pobre chica adquiriera el tono de los tomates y empezara a murmurar cosas como "no se lidiar con comentarios así" o "no se lidiar con esto que siento." Kid sonrió e iba a replicar, cuando una sombra se posiciono frente a ellos, interrumpiendo su charla momentáneamente.

– Perdona, ¿pero tú eres Kid? – Cuestiono Ragnarok, mirando a ambos chicos con curiosidad. Kid sonrió con autosuficiencia, su segunda parte del plan estaba completa.

* * *

Y... he ahí el giro, aunque solo es el principio... me inspiré en la personalidad perturbada de la chica de Black Swan, y es que tiene sentido, generalmente llega un punto donde la avaricia y codicia corrompe tanto los corazones de la gente que pueden llegar a suceder cosas como la que le suceden a Jacqueline, ¡pero ya ven que no es mala porque quiere! Kim es la mente maestra detrás de todo... en el siguiente cap ahondare un poco en lo que es su pasado tormentoso, y lo que la orilló a traicionar a Soul cuando estuvieron juntos.

¡Eh! ¿Maka se encontró con Soul? ¿Así de facil? Quien sabe. Aún falta alguito para el final kukukuku~

El siguiente capítulo será un tanto mas intenso, le subiré el rated por una escena que tengo planeado meter (no chicas, no es lemmon xD, aún eso está en discusión en mi mente xp).

Quiero darle las gracias a: **Vivian Peverell **(¡Bienvenida al fic :D! gracias por eso :), y espero poder leer tu opinión mas detallada pronto, ¡gracias por comentar! saluditos~), **Pouleth-san** (¡paciencia! falta poco :P esque quiero que sea EL encuentro, y eso xp, sii, Wes y Kid son unos genios (l), saluditos~), **Tsukiyomi Lulu-chan **(tus reviews siempre me entretienen! Son muy curiosos y diferentes :) gracias por dejar de ser un fantasma y comentar :P se aprecia el gesto *o* saluditos~), **SasuHina-Evanz** (Uuuiii mucha intriga~ y ahora es que se pondra a prueba el plan de esos dos, ¡disfruta el cap! saluditos :3), **tefiita1200 **(Siii *0* ¡van a tocar juntos! Y creeme que sera sumamente awesome... si Kim y Jacqueline los dejan :3 xD ahaha les tienes rabia? entonces hago bien mi trabajo :3 gracias por comentar! :3 saludoos~), **Kasumi-chan** (*Excalibur se enoja* vaya, al parecer queria jalarte la pata xD ahahah amor? eso que es? o.o (xD ahaha mentira, pronto habra, aun les falta por sufrir :K) nyaaa gracias por los buenos deseos :3 si la pase bien! no me queme con el sol, asi que estoy feliz -3- :3 gracias por tu comentario Kasu-chan! *da vueltas* cuidate :3), **Dipi-chan** (Y ahora mas, creo :3 gracias por eso *0* saludos :3), **Cheethan Black **(Podríaa ser malo... como a la vez bueno, depende de como uno lo vea :P aparte sin giros la historia pierde el feeling :P gracias por comentar *0* -abrazo- :3), **FreakOtaku8 **(aww gracias :3 subi el cap tan pronto como pude, asi que espero que lo puedas disfrutar :3 y no preocupes, lo importante es la intención :3 aprecio el review -3-, saluditos y disfruta el cap! :D), **Liz.I'm **(*la pica varias veces* ... sorry, no pude resistirme xP, ¡gracias por eso! eso me dice que hago bien mi trabajo x3, espero que este cap te agrade y te deje mas picada aun (?), saluditos!), **Cherry Baudelaire **(amor? habra bastante, pero dalta un poquitin :K todavia tienen que pasar un par de capitulos mas en malos ratos x) buahahaah xD :3 disfruta el cap, saluditoos~)

También quiero darle las gracias a los lectores tímidos fantasmas :3 ¡aparezcan! que yo no muerdo *esconde los dientes* xP, no sean tímidos :P *les ofrece galletas*

Una cosa más... ¿alguien podría decirme cuando sale el nuevo cap del manga de Soul Eater? Suelo perderme con las fechas mensuales en las que sale, y por eso a veces suelo leerlo tarde T_T, si alguien sabe me haria muy feliz :3 Aparte de que tengo una duda, ¿El repeat show es una nueva version del anime mas apegada al manga? ¿Asi como Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood? Es que tengo esa duda...

Sin más, nos leemos la otra semana en la siguiente actualización :3 ¡cuidense mucho! Recuerden que los reviews son bien recibidos y hacen a la historia feliz :P *deja mas galletas*

¡Saludos lectores y amantes de la literatura y la imaginación! Nos leemos en otra ;D

Kabegami Amaterasu~

_¿Review? c:_


	10. Overture

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, ni tampoco las citas, ni tampoco las canciones *se deprime*, lo unico que puedo reclamar como mío es esta historia, que salió de mi loca mente amante de la buena música.

**Canción:** Last carnival- Norihiro Tsuru . Gracias a **Pouleth-san** por la recomendación :D

**.**

**Overture**

**.**

"_Ah music… a magic far beyond all we do here!"_

_-Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal)_

**.**

….

– ¿S-Soul…? – Tartamudeó Maka de sorpresa al notar la persona con la que había chocado. El chico la miró aun más confuso y sonrió gentilmente, extrañándola, pues de una vez noto la ausencia de los distintivos dientes de tiburón del chico que le había robado el corazón. Se echó un poco para atrás para verlo mejor, y entonces pudo notar que aunque el parecido era enorme se notaba que no era Soul, dado que el chico frente a ella se veía un tanto más mayor y no poseía los curiosos dientes puntiagudos de Soul.

– Veo que conoces a mi hermanito. Yo soy Wes Evans – Se presentó el desconocido separándose de ella y extendiéndole una mano gentilmente, que la chica tomo aun nerviosa, por el increíble parecido con su amado. – Oh vamos, ¿tanto me parezco? Deberías verte la cara, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma – Bromeó Wes mirando esta vez a Tsubaki, quien no ocultaba su asombro y lo miraba de hito en hito, en busca de una muda explicación.

– ¡Señorita Tsubaki! Su voz me conmueve, es un honor conocerla en persona al fin – Tsubaki lo miró extrañada, pero tras la significativa mirada del violinista sonrió cálidamente, aparentando locura temporal también.

– Es un gusto conocerlo Evans-san, también he escuchado hablar bastante de usted y déjeme decirle que es una persona sumamente talentosa – Halagó haciendo sonreír al chico, que movió ambas manos restándole importancia al asunto, para luego mirar a Maka, quien seguía mirándolo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a convertir en un hombre lobo o algo.

– ¿Sabes que es de mala educación mirar a la gente así? Tendré que hablar con Spirit-senpai al respecto – Sonrió burlón mientras la cara de Maka tomaba el color de las manzanas, partiendo de la risa a Tsubaki por su reacción.

– ¿Conoces a mi padre?

– ¡Como no conocerlo! Por el estoy donde estoy, me enseño todo lo que se sobre el violín y teoría musical. Un gran tipo si me permites decir, tu madre también es una mujer maravillosa con una voz angelical – Reconoció. Sin notar como la mirada de Maka se ensombreció al escuchar mencionar a su madre. Aunque lo disimuló rápidamente componiendo una sonrisa falsa, que no paso desapercibida por Tsubaki, quien cambió el tema disimuladamente.

– Eh… ¿No sabes si el cuarto de prácticas estará abierto? Maka y yo tenemos que practicar para el festival, ya sabes… para estar a la altura el día del festival – Rió nerviosamente, mirando significativamente a Wes, quien entendió en el instante la indirecta y compuso otra sonrisa, dejando más que claro su parecido con su hermano menor.

– Claro, quedan por allá – Señalo hacia el ala oeste del edificio, donde tras despedirse del muchacho ambas chicas se encaminaron, dispuestas a practicar nuevamente como en antaño lo hacían.

– Vaya, que cuñadita más simpática tendré – Reconoció Wes observando a ambas chicas irse, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que no debió presentarse de esa manera frente a Maka, pero la curiosidad por saber quien había sido la chica que le había robado el corazón a su hermano y lo había motivado a hacer semejantes cosas pudo mas con él y al final cedió, y el resultado no había sido para nada decepcionante.

…

– Pienso que… deberías ir a New York Spirit-kun~ Maka estaría feliz de verte – Aconsejó Shinigami-sama con su voz infantil, en la sede central del Shibusen en Londres. Ambos se encontraban cómodamente tomando el té de la tarde charlando de temas sin relevancia, hasta que el director toco la llaga en la vida del compositor.

El pelirrojo movió su tasa entra sus manos distraídamente, pensando en si ir o no, casualmente esa misma mañana había hablado con Kami y esta le había dicho que tomaría un vuelo para New York, para darle la sorpresa a Maka de verla en el festival. Y como cosa rara, le había propuesto que hicieran el viaje juntos, para ver tocar a su hija como cuando esta era pequeña.

– No deberías detenerte por esos pensamientos – Habló nuevamente Shinigami, intuyendo los pensamientos del padre atormentado, que levantó la mirada sorprendido de su tasa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con indecisión.

– No lo sé… ella me odia por ser tan mal padre… y no la culpo… – Murmuró abatido, recordando como en esos largos dos años Maka nunca la había llamado, y si el tenia noticias de cómo se encontraba era por Azusa, quien también era amiga cercana de Shinigami y de Marie.

– ¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP! – Bramó el director, incrustándole su pesada mano en el cráneo al compositor, dejándolo sembrado en el suelo en el acto. – ¡Oye viejo! ¿Eso porque fue? – Gruño molesto desde el suelo, sobándose la cabeza fuertemente.

– Porque eres un idiota. Por eso. Y ahorita mismo te vas a empacar porque tu vuelo sale en dos horas, y donde no vayas considérate muerto Albarn – Amenazó dejando de lado su voz infantil, asustando en el acto al hombre que dé un salto se paró y salió corriendo, directo a acatar las órdenes del músico.

….

Soul revolvía su cuarto furioso maldiciéndose internamente, ¿Cómo era posible que había perdido sus preciadas hojas con las notas siendo el tan desquiciadamente meticuloso?

Bufó molesto aventando diversos papeles sobre su cama. Ya había revisado en el armario, el escritorio y en su baúl de cosas de música… y nada. ¡Simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra! Se sentía idiota.

El repentino sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el foco de su mente se prendió.

Ragnarok.

Ese idiota. Si se enteraba que él había agarrado sus hojas lo iba a castrar sin piedad.

Salió de su cuarto hecho una fiera y lo encontró dejando unos cartuchos con la compra sobre el mesón de la cocina. Carraspeó fuertemente para que le prestara atención.

– ¡Ah Soul! ¿Qué tal estás? Me tome la molestia de comprar las cosas que hacían falta, ¿Qué quieres cenar? – Preguntó amablemente tomando las cosas y comenzándolas a guardar, ante la escéptica mirada del albino, quien a cada acción de su amigo iba creyendo aun más y más su teoría.

– Dime donde están mis notas – Soltó de repente, haciendo que Ragnarok diera un respingo y lo mirara por sobre el hombro, temiendo que se diera cuenta que él las había tomado.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tomaría algo como eso? – Contraatacó despreocupado, siguiendo en su tarea de guardar las compras.

– No seas idiota Ragnarok, tú JAMÁS estás tan amable. Te conozco y sé que lo estás cuando has hecho una trastada o te has metido con mis cosas. Y generalmente haces ambas a la vez – Acotó con algo de enojo en la voz, mientras Ragnarok reía estruendosamente, restándole importancia al asunto.

– Vamos Soul, solo estoy de buenas. Además sabes que por el bien de mi descendencia no me meto con tus cosas – Rió nuevamente, rogando que su amigo fuera lo suficientemente crédulo para creerse su historia. – Ahora vete de aquí, hoy me toca hacer la cena y me perturba tu presencia aquí – Sentenció finalmente, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de su amigo, quien tras una vuelta sobre sí mismo, se encaminó hacia su habitación, a seguir buscando sus papeles.

…**..**

Maka abrió los ojos con pereza al escuchar el sonido estridente de su despertador. Casi con lentitud se incorporó, soltando un sonoro bostezo y alzando los brazos, para luego salir de la cama y encaminarse a la cocina, dispuesta a hacer el desayuno para Hero y ella, dado que hoy ambos entraban temprano a la Academia.

– Buenos días Maka-senpai, ¿lista para enseñar? – Saludó feliz Hero entrando a la cocina ya bañado y arreglado, dejando una carpeta junto a su mochila en uno de los sillones, para luego sentarse en el pequeño comedor, en espera del suculento desayuno que Maka estaba terminando.

– Buenos días Hero. Pues sí, pero por ahora no enseñare, hoy me darán unas partituras de un músico que participara en el festival. Y lo ayudaré a terminarla – Comentó con una sonrisa, colocando frente al rubio una jarra con jugo de piña y unos huevos revueltos con tocino, que el chico miró feliz, a sabiendas de las buenas dotes culinarias de su amiga. – ¿Y tú que harás Hero? – Agregó sentándose también en la mesa, dispuesta a engullir sus alimentos en compañía del chico.

El chico sonrió ampliamente mientras se llevaba un poco de tocino a la boca, para luego contestarle feliz: – Me toca enseñarle a unos estudiantes nuevos teoría musical, ¡a que no es genial Maka-senpai! – Gritó feliz haciendo que Maka negara divertida con la cabeza, pues aunque odiaba que su compañero le dijera de esa forma, se notaba tan feliz que se sentía incapaz de corregirlo.

"_Más tarde será."_

…

Jacqueline volvió a golpearse la cabeza con la pared frente a ella.

Suspiró fuertemente intentando ahogar los sollozos que morían en su garganta, y casi inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de centro, donde el instrumento que le había dado Kim el día anterior reposaba tranquilo, emanando esa aura de frialdad y maldad característica que solo un arma podía llegar a tener.

Porque si, Kim le había dado un arma.

¿Y el objetivo? Más que claro, eliminar a Maka Albarn.

Apoyo nuevamente la frente contra la pared dejándose caer suavemente hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el frio mármol del suelo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento de calmar la ansiedad que la carcomía desde la mañana. Pero fue en vano, los recuerdos de su atormentada niñez regresaron a su mente como el más fuerte de los huracanes, derrumbado tanto su cordura como su sentido común por donde pasaba.

Y ella ya no tenía nada de que aferrarse.

Soltó una risa que casi sonó maniaca mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. En su mente se recreó nítidamente esos episodios de su niñez, donde su madre le insistía constantemente que tenía que ser la mejor bailarina, que su nombre tenía que brillar en todas las carteleras sin importar que tuviera que hacer, o sobre quien tuviera que pasar. Todo eso consiguió crear un resentimiento y una coraza en ella, que poco le permitió socializar con las demás personas, hasta poco después, cuando durante su primer año en una Academia de baile en New York que conoció a Kim, ambas se llevaron bien de una vez, dado los mutuos gustos que compartían. Fue una amistad instantánea.

Hasta que comenzaron las pruebas para entrar a la reconocida escuela de Artes Shibusen Arts.

Su madre le había dicho que constara lo que costara, _tenía_ que entrar a la academia.

Y ella vio su oportunidad, en Soul Evans, quien tan solo con quince años era reconocido como el pianista más prometedor de su época, y como no, viniendo de una prestigiosa familia de músicos de donde había salido también Wes Evans, famoso violinista y el hermano mayor del chico.

El plan era prácticamente a prueba de fallos, ella se encargaría de enamorar a Soul, mientras que Kim seducía a Wes. Ambas entraban a la academia y los despachaban, pan comido.

Sin embargo, el plan no salió tan perfecto, cuando uno de los hermanos no cayó y se dio cuenta del plan. Y entonces fue cuando Kim cambio de planes, dado que había sido Wes el que no se había dejado engatusar, negándole cualquier entrada al Shibusen, siendo Jacqueline la única que pudo entrar, tanto por su talento como por su relación con Soul.

Y Kim se aprovechó de eso, usándola como peón en sus juegos y lastimando a Soul de paso. Lo que a ella le dolió bastante, pues a pesar de no tener ningún sentimiento por el chico, jamás había querido lastimarlo como lo hizo. Por lo que cuando se entero de que el pianista había cortado relaciones con su hermano y dejado el Shibusen, se sumió en un abismo de culpabilidad, del cual no pudo salir si no hasta un año después, que decidió salirse del Shibusen por su propio bien mental y probar suerte en Broadway, donde tuvo un par de papeles pequeños… hasta que Kim apareció de nuevo.

Dos años antes, la chica había regresado de un viaje Londres y la busco, alegando arrepentimiento que por su amistad, retomaran el baile juntas, esta vez, ingresando a Juilliard legalmente, como desde un principio debió ser.

Y ella ciegamente la volvió a seguir. Dándole inconscientemente los hilos de vida, convirtiéndose nuevamente en la marioneta de la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

Agitó fuertemente la cabeza para ahuyentar esos horribles recuerdos de su vida lastimera. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por su rostro, marcando las heridas del pasado que nunca se curarían, al menos no hasta que ella decidiera ponerle un alto a todo.

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió de un portazo haciéndola pegar un respingo y revelando la figura altiva de Kim, quien la miraba con sorpresa desde su lugar. Una mueca de maldad se poso en su rostro y ella tembló, intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación.

– _Jackie…_ es hora.

…**..**

Maka revisó nuevamente la partitura en sus manos sin saber realmente que pensar al respecto.

Era hermosa.

Y ciertamente, aquella expresión se le quedaba corta.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había algo en el ritmo que le recordaba vagamente a cosas de su pasado, más no sabía descifrar realmente que era.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando muy seguramente que a lo mejor eran alucinaciones suyas y con un lápiz, agrego y cambio ciertas cosas en la obra evitando que la misma no perdiera su encanto original. Sonrió ampliamente al verla acabada, sin embargo arrugó levemente la nariz al notar que la misma no tenia nombre, – Tan solo un simple "Rhapsody" – Decidió colocarle algo más, pensando en la única persona que habitaba sus pensamientos día y noche.

"_Soul's Rhapdosy" _Escribió suavemente al tope de la hoja, sonriendo al recordar al dueño de sus pensamientos y la melodía que los había unido…

Un momento…

Miró nuevamente la hoja y parpadeó confusa… ¡era la misma melodía del día que se conocieron! Bueno, no exactamente, pues a causas de la sinfonía había sido alterada para que cuadrara con la misma… pero en esencia era exacta, al menos para ella, que atesoraba aquella melodía como el recuerdo más valioso, pues la había unido al chico de blancos cabellos.

Suspiró suavemente intentando calmarse y alejar esa tonta idea de que quizás, y solo _quizás_ había sido el chico el que había escrito aquella bella melodía. Sin embargo la idea la embargo nuevamente, atormentando su mente y su pobre corazón.

"_Ya me estoy volviendo loca"_ Pensó para sus adentros guardando la dichosa partitura en un folder, dispuesta a llevársela a Justin antes de que anocheciera.

Cerró los ojos al dejar sus cosas ordenadas, había estado trabajando toda la tarde en la sinfonía y otros pendientes que las horas se le habían pasado volando, y ya el sol comenzaba a morir en el horizonte, anunciándole que pronto sería su momento de regresar a casa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la puerta de la habitación abrirse y observó a Hero, mirándola desde la entrada con curiosidad, como temiendo interrumpirla en plena faena.

– Esta bien Hero, ya acabe – Anunció la chica levantándose del banquillo y tomando el folder y su bolso, para después caminar lentamente hacia donde su amigo, quien la miró sonriente.

– ¡Entonces vamos a casa Maka-senpai! ¡Hoy me toca hacer la cena, y haré el platillo favorito de usted! – Acotó feliz saliendo de la habitación en compañía de la rubia, quien se detuvo y le indicó: – Adelántate tu Hero, tengo que ir a dejarle estos papeles a Justin antes de que se vaya, ¡nos vemos en casa! – Se despidió caminando en dirección contraria, mientras el chico corría en la otra dirección, dispuesto a hacer la cena rápido para que Maka la disfrutara al llegar.

…

La noche había caído ya sobre New York, y más que apagar la vida en la gran manzana, parecía como si de repente todo se reanimara y una nueva luz la envolviera, dándole a la ciudad un aspecto de vida propia. Y eso a Soul le encantaba, por lo que aprovechando que tenía un rato libre había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del Central Park, dispuesto a despejar su mente y renovar su inspiración. Inspiración que últimamente había estado algo floja.

Camino tranquilamente sobre el empedrado del parque con una pose "cool", observando las personas quienes quizás en el mismo plan de el salían a caminar y a disfrutar de uno de los pocos lugares verdes de la ciudad. Sonrió de medio lado al ver a Mifune caminar con Ángela a los lejos, la niña llevaba un pequeño perrito en los brazos que de vez en cuando dejaba en el suelo, permitiéndole correr feliz al lado de ambos, ante las risas de la pequeña y la mirada atenta del mayor.

Y entonces lo vio.

Quizás habían pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero estaba seguro que jamás podría olvidarse de ese rostro, pues era la viva copia de el mismo, un par de años mayor.

Su mirada cambio inevitablemente a una de melancolía al ver como su hermano aparecía junto a Mifune y Ángela con un par de helados, dándole uno a la pequeña y el otro para el mismo. Sonrió torcidamente aunque con tristeza, su hermano siempre había tenido esa debilidad por los niños pequeños, y por esa misma razón siempre había sido bien sobreprotector con él.

Y él le había pagado de la peor manera.

Desvió la mirada de la escena al sentir una curiosa punzada en su pecho, aun recordaba todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho a su hermano el día que Jacqueline le había dicho ese poco de mentiras. Y ahora lo lamentaba, pues por eso había perdido contacto con una de las personas más importantes para él.

Finalmente tras pensarlo mucho metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino en dirección contraria, anotando mentalmente que pronto tendría que hablar con su hermano e intentar solucionar las cosas. Pues solo así podría empezar a recuperar aquella vida que el destino le había arrebatado.

Siguió caminando distraídamente hasta llegar a un edificio frente al parque, lo miró curioso, recordando que era uno de los edificios dispuestos por la academia para los invitados del exterior, y una idea cruzó su mente de manera fugaz, sacándole una sonrisa torcida al pensarla mejor. Sabía que era casi imposible, pero nada le quitaba que _ella_ estuviera allí, por lo que tomando valor, se acercó al edificio justo en el momento que tres disparos rompían la tranquilidad de la noche, dejándolo estático a medio camino.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – Murmuró nervioso elevando la mirada hacia los balcones del edificio, sabía que esos disparos habían provenido del interior del edificio, y aunque su instinto de supervivencia le decía "corre", el simplemente no podía moverse. Tragó pesadamente al sentir una extraña opresión en su pecho y justo en el momento que bajaba la mirada hacia la puerta, una chica salía disparada por la entrada, corriendo tan de prisa que lo único que pudo ver fue su larga melena negra y su ropa manchada de sangre.

– ¿Jacqueline?

…**..**

_Momentos antes_

Jacqueline subía nerviosa los escalones del edificio buscando con la mirada el numero del apartamento que Kim le había dado escrito en un papel. Tembló levemente al encontrar el número que coincidía con el de su papel, y tomando valor, golpeó la puerta levemente con los nudillos, esperando que la chica de cabellos rubios saliera a enfrentar su destino.

– ¡Ya voy! – Se escuchó desde adentro y la chica cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sacando del pequeño bolso la pistola y tomándola con ambas manos. Sin poder evitarlo tembló, justo en el momento que la puerta se abría, revelando a su víctima quien la miro con desconcierto.

– ¿Pero qué…?

"_Lo siento…"_

Apretó el gatillo y soltó tres disparos, que retumbaron en la quietud del edificio, seguido por el sonido seco del cuerpo impactando con el frío suelo, manchando la alfombra de sangre rápidamente.

Jacqueline miró con horror la escena y recogió su bolso que por los nervios se había caído en el suelo, empapándose de la sangre de su víctima sin poder evitarlo, pues el mismo había caído donde el cuerpo yacía inmóvil y con la vida escapándosele de las manos. Tembló nuevamente al sentir la culpa recorrerle las venas.

Miró nuevamente el cuerpo con arrepentimiento y corrió escaleras abajo, justo en el momento que las puertas de los demás apartamentos se abrían, y la lejana sirena de la policía se hacía más cercana.

Le pareció ver a Soul al llegar a la entrada del edificio, pero poco le importo pues ya su vida había perdido el poco sentido que tenia, al apretar el gatillo que no solo había condenado la vida de un inocente, si no la suya propia.

* * *

¿Me quieren matar? ¿Sí? Pues pienso que están en todo su derecho xD Por lo que... *se esconde detrás de un montículo de sacos de arena* (?) ¡Atrás fieras! xD. Bueno en serio, puede que esto nadie se lo haya esperado (¿o sí? Suelo ser predecible...) Pero es necesario para la historia :3

¿Un adelanto? ¡Claro! ;D

_"Pobre chica… la reconocí de inmediato, lleva el Albarn en la sangre" Boqueó asustado, sintiendo como su alma caía a sus pies._

_¿Acaso había dicho Albarn?_

_No… no podía ser… no ella…"_

¿Se incrementaron las ganas de matarme? *Se escabulle detrás de la página*

Mis más profundos agradecimientos a: **Vivian Peverell** (No era Soul, era Wes :P pero tranquila, ya falta poquiiito para que eso pase, ¡gracias por comentar! *0*), **SasuHina-Evanz** (¿Era llo que esperabas de Jackie... la verdad es que no me gusta ponerla de mala... pero ese papel le queda bien :P ahah ¡gracias por comentar! :D), **Cheethan Black (**la verdad siempre me ha encantado la personalidad de Kid, es tan... no sé como decirlo xD pero me recuerda un poquito a Eriol de CCS :P saluditos~), **Yuki-chan** (Respondiendo tus preguntas, Medusa no es mala, es solo un personaje más :) y respecto a Chrona y Ragnarok, son primos :). Soul y Ragnarok solamente son compañeros de cuarto y Soul no tiene nada que ver con el plan de Wes y Kid :D espero que con esto tus dudas hallan quedado aclaradas :) ¡Y gracias por comentar! saludos~), **Pouleth-san** (Casi pongo que era Excalibur disfrazado de Soul (?), ahaha si era Wes :P yo diría que ambas son una amenaza, dado que Kim sin Jackie no es nada y viceversa... :P gracias por comentar :3), **Liz.I'm** (Yei~ ¿Fui muy predecible? de igual forma te deje picada :B saluditos~), **Kasumi-chan **(¡Yay! *Corre en circulos* me emociono *o* x3. Y si odias a ese par, entonces es que hago mi trabajo bien :3 *ambas chicas gruñen desde atrás* nyahahaha! disfruta el cap Kasumi-chan :D), **Cherry Baudelaire **(No me odies, quiereme (?) xD ahahaha :P saluditos~), **Alexiel Evans** (*antes de responder se muda de casa* Ok listo... haber, primero que nada que bueno verte por aquí :D yo sbaía que mi detector anti fantasmas funcionaria :B nyahahaha btw, pobres Kim y Jackie xD creo que las patearas despues de este cap xD saluditos!)

También un agradecimiento general por la info sobre el manga y el anime que pedí :D ¡se los agradezco un montón! En cuanto tenga tiempo leere el manga 85 :)

Me despido de ustedes hasta la otra semana deseandoles una linda y productiva nueva semana (aunque sea sábado xD) y también le quiero dar las gracias a los que leen en las sombras, recuerden que aquí nadie muerde :B, de repente yo cuando me enojo, pero ahorita soy mansita (?).

¡Los reviews hacen feliz a la historia!

Nos vemos~ Que la inspiración este con ustedes ;D

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	11. Descant

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen... lastimosamente todo es obra de su creador. Yo solo tomé prestados los personajes para ambientarlos en mi historia :) Tampoco las canciones ni las citas, todo eso a sus respectivos dueños. Aquí lo único mio es la trama y lo que no reconozcan.

**Canción:** Sueño de Amor - Franz Liszt. **  
**

**.**

_**Descant**_

**.**

"_Music washes away from the soul, the dust of everyday life."_

_-_Berthold Auerbach

**.**

El sonido de la sirena llegó más rápido de lo que Soul hubiera pensado. De hecho, no fue sino hasta que sintió como uno de los oficiales lo tomaba de un brazo y lo apartaba de la entrada que recién cayó en cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Acababa de ocurrir un crimen. Y no cualquiera, pues él estaba casi seguro que la persona responsable de todo aquello había sido Jacqueline.

Jacqueline…

De solo recordar su rostro empapado en lágrimas y su ropa manchada de sangre sintió un escalofrío. Inevitablemente se pregunto quién había sido la víctima y sintió un extraño vacio en el estomago en cuanto vio llegar a la ambulancia de la que se bajaron unos paramédicos que entraron al gran edificio con una camilla. No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

Alzó la mirada hacia el edificio mientras los policías acordonaban el área y los residentes no involucrados evacuaban el edificio. Entre el montón de gente le pareció escuchar algo como "_Pobre joven… tan prometedora que se veía…" "Y yo que la veía tan tranquila… pero mira que las apariencias engañan"_ o lo que realmente lo descolocó: _"Pobre chica… la reconocí de inmediato, lleva el Albarn en la sangre" _ Boqueó asustado sintiendo como su alma caía a sus pies.

¿Acaso había dicho Albarn?

No… no podía ser… no ella…

Casi sin medir sus acciones arremetió contra la señora que había dicho esas palabras, y colocándose enfrente de ambas y con una expresión que muy seguramente asustaría a cualquiera les espetó:

– ¿Ha dicho Albarn? ¿Acaso es… Maka Albarn? – Pregunto queriendo aparentar tranquilidad, aunque por dentro una voz le insistía en que mandara todo al demonio y entrara a ese edificio a comparar por sí mismo lo que había oído.

Las viejitas en toda respuesta lo miraron con espanto para después correr espantadas de él, murmurando cosas como "esta juventud de ahora ya no tienen respeto." Bufó frustrado. ¿Acaso tan mala pinta tenia? Miró hacia los policías y se acerco hacia ellos con la misma pregunta, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo, nada que le pudiera confirmar la identidad de la víctima.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, justo en el momento que una lejana armónica comenzaba a tocar la melodía de ambos.

**&.**

Kid colgó el teléfono con gesto compungido. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer y Chrona a su lado pareció notarlo, pues se acercó rápidamente hacia el chico y lo interrogó con la mirada, en espera del motivo de su angustia.

– Jacqueline le disparó a Maka… Hero, su compañero de cuarto, está muerto – Explicó con voz sombría haciendo que Chrona se tapara la boca, horrorizada. – Soul está allá, así que más vale que nos apresuremos, el no puede verla ahí. Ya Wes, Tsubaki y Black Star van para allá – Terminó de decir tomando su abrigo y apremiando a la chica con la mirada, que ahogando un sollozo asintió, saliendo del pequeño apartamento en compañía de su amigo.

**&.**

Spirit bajó del avión aspirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del olor a ciudad. A su lado, Marie bostezaba sonoramente mientras se estiraba y Stein le pegaba una calada a su cigarro distraído. El pelirrojo sonrió al saberse en la misma ciudad que su hija y su ex esposa y camino más apresurado hacia la aduana, no pudiendo esperar el momento para verlas a ambas nuevamente.

– Vamos Spirit, que nadie nos está persiguiendo – Renegó Stein con fastidio jalando su maleta y la de Marie. Y es que en esas vueltas que da la vida, Marie fue un día al bar de Stein a ver tocar a la famosa banda Spartoi, sin saber que acabaría conociendo – Y posteriormente enamorándose – del dueño del local, que resultó ser también un genio de la música aunque no lo demostrara. Y ahora ambos viajaban con Spirit, por orden directa de Shinigami-sama.

Caminaron otro trecho más hasta pasar aduana, donde una mujer sumamente parecida a Maka (solo con el evidente peso de la edad encima) los esperaba. La mujer sonrió forzosamente al verlos llegar e intercambio un rápido abrazo con su hermana y su ex esposo, para luego aclararse la garganta y decir con voz rota:

– Tenemos que ir al hospital, a Maka le dispararon.

**&.**

_En el momento del disparo, el apartamento de Maka y Hero._

Maka acababa de llegar a casa sumamente cansada. Había tenido que buscar a Justin por todo el campus y no había sido hasta el final que lo había encontrado felizmente tocando en uno de los salones. Casi le avienta una de sus grandes enciclopedias por eso, pero se contuvo al final al acordarse de que se trataba de un superior. Suertudo.

Dejó su estuche con su preciado chelo en el sillón de la sala y el olor a comida hogareña impregno sus fosas nasales de una deliciosa sensación. Sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña cocina donde Hero terminaba de cocinar un pastel de carne. Se apoyó en el mesón y carraspeo levemente llamando la atención de su compañero que se giró a verla sonriente, quitándose el delantal en un rápido movimiento.

– ¡Maka-senpai! Me alegra verla, llega justo en el momento adecuado, ¡ya la cena está lista! – Anunció empezando a sacar unos platos de la alacena y sirviendo la comida, mientras Maka le daba la vuelta al mesón y caminaba hacia los cuartos, no sin antes gritarle:

– ¡Iré a darme un baño primero, come antes si quieres! – Hero sonrió, claro que no comería antes que Maka, hoy tenía planeado decirle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad, y con ese pensamiento terminó de servir la comida, para después comenzar a sacar los utensilios para comer y disponerse a poner la mesa, justo en el momento que el timbre de entrada comenzaba a sonar.

"_Me pregunto quién será" _Pensó internamente caminando hacia la puerta donde el timbre no dejaba de sonar. – ¡Ya voy! – Gritó para que la persona del otro lado dejara la insistencia y no despertara a los demás vecinos. Y entonces abrió la puerta.

Una chica de cabellos negros le devolvió la mirada con un tinte psicótico y no pudo evitar mirarla extrañado, ¿Qué ella no era la guía de Maka-senpai? Iba a decirle que entrara pues la rubia se encontraba bañándose, y entonces fue cuando la vio:

La chica sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos una pistola que le apuntaba directamente, sus pupilas se dilataron y solo pudo mascullar: – ¿Qué demo…? – Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido: un ruido seco, un chillido y luego todo fue oscuridad…

**.**

Maka salió del baño ya vestida cuando escuchó el timbre de entrada sonar, asumiendo que Hero abriría la puerta se dirigió a su cuarto donde se dispuso a cepillar su cabello. Y entonces se extraño de que Hero aun no hubiera hablado o la puerta de entrada se hubiera cerrado, por lo que extrañada decidió salir a investigar llegando en el justo momento que Jacqueline descargaba dos disparos contra Hero.

Chilló horrorizada y entonces la pelinegra reparó en ella. Maka la miró con horror pues acababa de ver caer el cuerpo inerte de Hero contra el suelo. Volvió a gritar. Y entonces nuevamente una detonación rompió el silencio de la habitación y un dolor agudo le recorrió el brazo derecho. Gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo, observando como la chica salía corriendo despavorida por la puerta.

– _H-Hero…_ – Susurró antes de caer inconsciente, producto del olor metálico de la sangre y el mareo provocado por la pérdida de la misma.

**&.**

El frente del edificio se encontraba todo acordonado, y como era de esperarse, diversos curiosos se acercaron a la escena de los hechos dispuestos a ver qué sucedía. Soul miró expectante la entrada del mismo y contuvo el aliento cuando la camilla de la ambulancia bajo, aunque no pudo divisar el cuerpo, pues el mismo se encontraba cubierto con una manta blanca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Está cubierto… eso significa…" _Pensó con amargura intentando contener el nudo en la garganta. De repente, sintió como alguien colocaba una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro, con pesar abrió sus ojos carmesí y los enfoco sobre un oficial que lo miraba serio. Gruño incitándolo a hablar.

– Soy el oficial Ox Ford; lo lamento, pero me informan que usted se encontraba frente al edificio cuando el asesino salió, por lo que tengo que hacerle unas preguntas – Explicó el oficial de extraños lentes. Soul bufó bajito, aunque no quisiera, sabía que debía cooperar dado que no era nada _cool _tener problemas con la ley. Volvió a mirar hacia la entrada no queriendo aceptar todavía que aquella persona que habían sacado era su Maka…

No _podía _ser ella…

Y entonces la vio: otra camilla salió del edificio con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amada, la reconoció en el acto pues a pesar de los años aun conservaba su largo cabello rubio cenizo que en esos momentos se encontraba desparramado por la almohada de la camilla junto con algunos mechones que se encontraban pegados a su rostro gracias a la sangre y el sudor. Se estremeció al notar el rojo vendaje que cubría su hombro derecho y se empezó a abrir paso entre la multitud curiosa que observaba la escena.

Más no pudo continuar.

Volteó molesto al sentir nuevamente la presión sobre el brazo, he intuyendo que sería aquel raro policía de nuevo lo miró molesto, solo para encontrarse con la mirada carmesí tan propia de los Evans. Su mandíbula se abrió cuán grande era.

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí Wes? – Exclamó con sorpresa al ver a la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese lugar y en ese momento. Su hermano endureció el rostro un momento pero fue algo fugaz, pues rápidamente cambio su expresión a una de preocupación total, tomando a su hermano más fuerte del brazo y sacándolo del barullo de gente, a un lugar donde ambos pudieran conversar tranquilamente.

– Wes ¿Qué…? – Pero fue callado abruptamente al ver a otra persona que tampoco esperaba ver en aquella ciudad, y menos en ese momento – ¿Kid? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y de donde conoces a Wes? – Pregunto sumamente confundido ante la extraña situación, pero aun con la preocupación de haber visto a Maka lastimada.

– Hermano lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta manera pero créeme que lo que acaba de cometer esa perra de Jacqueline no estaba dentro de nuestros planes – Comenzó a hablar Wes algo alterado, confundiendo aun mas a su hermano menor de ser posible.

– ¿Sus planes? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Jacqueline en todo esto? ¿Acaso ustedes sabían que ella cometería semejante cosa? – Cuestiono perdiendo sus casillas y mirando a su hermano con espanto. Kid al notar el rumbo de los pensamientos de Soul se apresuró a hablar, antes de que se diera un malentendido:

– No pienses cosas que no son Soul, el motivo de mi estancia aquí, que Wes me conozca, incluso que Maka esté en New York tiene una explicación y estamos dispuesta a dártela – Soul miró a su amigo como si lo viera por primera vez y Kid se incomodó, pues de una vez pensó que el albino los odiaría ambos por lo que habían hecho.

– Estaré encantado de escucharlos, pero primero tengo que ir al hospital a ver como se encuentra Maka, así que si me disculpan… – Intento caminar, mas nuevamente fue detenido por Wes, quien lo tenía agarrado del brazo. – ¡Wes déjame ir! – Espetó el menor con frustración, mas lo único que recibió fue un apretón más fuerte en el brazo, que consiguió callarlo al sentir que su hermano iba en serio.

– Maka no sabe que estás aquí, y no te preocupes que ya Black Star y Tsubaki van camino al hospital – Al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico explicó: – Ellos también están aquí, y todo eso se explica en lo que te voy a decir a continuación, ¿me sigues?

– ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

**&.**

Spirit llegó rápidamente al hospital central de New York, a su lado, Kami boqueaba por el esfuerzo usado para llegar al centro. Marie y Stein habían ido a dejar las maletas al hotel, por lo que luego los alcanzarían.

– ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Demandó saber el pelirrojo tan pronto llegó a la recepción, espantando un poco a la secretaria que lo miró asombrada, para luego de pedir sus respectivos datos buscar en su base de datos, dando la información requerida después de unos minutos que al ex matrimonio les parecieron horas.

– Albarn Maka, piso tres, recuperación. Su habitación es la 20 – Informó la enfermera, viendo como la pareja se perdía por los pasillos que conducían al elevador. Sonrió melancólicamente, amaba su trabajo, pero nunca podría acostumbrarse a ver sufrir a las personas por sus seres queridos.

Ambos padres corrieron hacia el ascensor y luego de la habitual espera que a ambos se les hizo interminable un largo pitido les anunció que ya se encontraban en el tercer piso. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron lentamente dándoles el espacio para precipitarse por el desierto pasillo, rumbo a la habitación donde su hija se encontraba.

– ¿Ustedes son los señores Albarn? – Preguntó una enfermera de cabello morado y gestos gatunos que se encontraba en la puerta que rezaba "Habitación veinte" en una pequeña plaquita. Ambos progenitores asintieron y Kami fue la que tomo la palabra:

– ¿Cómo está Maka? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Cuestionó angustiada acercándose más a la enfermera, que leyendo una carpeta que traía en sus manos les dio el diagnóstico de la rubia:

– Respecto a lo que sucedió no sabemos mucho, la policía no quiso dar muchas explicaciones, lo que sí sabemos es que su compañero no corrió con tanta suerte, en cuanto llegaron los paramédicos ya el chico se encontraba muerto… – Kami se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras Spirit apretaba los puños con fuerza, enojado con la persona capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad. – Y respecto al estado de Maka, conseguimos estabilizarla. Perdió bastante sangre a pesar de que la bala no toco un órgano vital o una vena importante, lo que si nos preocupa es… – Titubeó un poco y los sentidos de alerta de ambos adultos se activo, algo no andaba bien.

– ¿Hay algo malo con mi hija? – Quiso saber Spirit, quien luchaba contra todo su autocontrol para evitar quitar a la enfermera y precipitarse a la habitación de su hija, dispuesto a comprobar con sus propios ojos el estado de su pequeña.

La enfermera sonrió tristemente – Su hija es la famosa chelista Maka Albarn, ¿cierto? – Al ver como ambos asentían prosiguió: – Me temo que… si bien el impacto no afecto ninguna vena importante no podemos decir lo mismo de los nervios del brazo y pues… no sabemos realmente como evolucionara eso, pero no guardamos muchas esperanzas con la movilidad del mismo… – Terminó con voz apagada acercándose a la puerta y tomando el pomo de la misma. Kami rompió en un silencioso llanto al escuchar aquello, sabía lo importante que era el chelo para su hija y que se lo arrebatara de tal manera era algo sumamente cruel, miró a su ex esposo quien tenía la mirada gacha y le coloco una mano suavemente sobre el brazo. El hombre la miró y entonces Kami notó también las silenciosas lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro del hombre, se sorprendió un poco, pues en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo jamás lo había visto tan acabado ni con la edad encima. Y algo dentro de ella se conmovió.

– Si quieren pueden verla, ya dentro de poco despertará – Interrumpió tímidamente la enfermera a ambos padres, quienes la miraron como si ella realmente no estuviera allí – Procuren darle la noticia de una vez, si no el efecto será peor después. SI me necesitan no duden en llamarme, mi nombre es Blair – Se despidió la enfermera haciéndoles espacio suficiente para que ambos entraran y vieran a su hija, la cual se encontraba acostada cómodamente en aquella amplia habitación blanca donde la única iluminación provenía de una pequeña lamparita que reposaba junto a su cama. Ambos ahogaron una mueca de desagrado al verla conectada a una máquina que le proveía aire y otra que le suministraba suero, a través de uno de sus brazos, y se acercaron lentamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

– Maka… oh pequeña… – Susurró Kami sentándose suavemente el borde de la cama de su hija, tomándole delicadamente la mano que no tenia conectada a la intravenosa. Spirit miraba toda la escena desde una esquina de la habitación en silencio – No sabes lo feliz que estaba de poder verte tocar una vez más… y mira en las condiciones en las que nos volvemos a reencontrar… Oh Maka… – Sollozó bajito acercando la fría mano de su hija a su rostro y a la vez sintiendo como la mano de su ex esposo se colocaba dulcemente sobre su hombro, infundiéndole un mudo valor. – Spirit…

– Maka necesita que seamos fuertes por ella Kami… Te juró que no descansaré hasta saber quien fue el responsable de hacerle esto a nuestra pequeña Makita – Susurró con la voz cargada de furia y rencor, mirando dulcemente a su hija quien parecía más dormida que inconsciente. Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

– N-no me gustaría… q-que se metieran en pro-problemas por mi culpa… m-me basta con tenerlos a-quí conmigo… – Susurró una tercera voz sacando al ex matrimonio Albarn de su mundo, para ver como las orbes verdes de su única hija se empezaban a abrir, y una tenue sonrisa adoraba el pálido rostro de Maka. Había despertado.

– ¡Maka! – Exclamaron ambos con alegría, colocándose cada uno a un lado de la joven y abrazándola, haciendo feliz a la rubia en el acto.

– Mamá… papá… no siento el brazo derecho – Se quejó la rubia, y entonces ambos adultos supieron que lo peor apenas comenzaba.

**&.**

– No puedo creer que 'O Lantern haya sido capaz de semejante atrocidad, no puedo ni imaginar cómo se han de encontrar los Albarn y la familia de ese muchacho Hero ahora mismo – Exclamó indignada Medusa tras recibir la noticia de lo acontecido de parte de Mifune, quien la miraba serio desde su asiento. – ¿Ya atraparon a Jacqueline? – Pregunto la directora tras un momento de silencio, bebiendo un sorbo de un improvisado té que se había hecho para los nervios.

– Por ahora no, pero es cuestión de tiempo – Afirmó Mifune bajando un poco la mirada. Aún recordaba a ese chico; Hero, pues el mismo le había dado clases a Ángela en los últimos días, un tipo ruidoso e infantil, pero un buen muchacho a fin de cuentas. Y no merecía aquel final – ¿Qué sucederá con el festival ahora Medusa-sama?

La directora camino distraídamente hacia el gran ventanal de su despacho y suspiró, no podían cancelar el festival a tan pocos días del mismo, pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos tampoco podía ser celebrado… aquello representaba un dilema que jamás en su carrera había vivido.

– Como músico que fue, sé que Hero habría querido que el espectáculo siguiera. Haremos el festival en su honor – Se volteó mirando a Mifune con una pequeña sonrisa; sonrisa que fue correspondida por el joven, quien se levantó y tras una leve reverencia salió del despacho de la directora, dejando a la mujer nuevamente hundida en sus pensamientos.

– Mejor llamo a Chrona, después de todo ella es amiga de Maka y debe de estar preocupada… pero más importante… Hero era su hermano también… solo espero que después de tanto tiempo quiera escuchar a su madre… – Habló para sí, sacando su móvil personal de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria, mas nunca había tenido el valor de marcar.

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por la mejilla de la directora al escuchar el tono de espera.

**&.**

– Déjame ver si entendí… ¿me está diciendo que el que Maka esté aquí, al igual que Kid, Black Star y las hermanas Thompson, así como Chrona y Tsubaki, es invento tuyo porque querías verme feliz nuevamente? – Resumió Soul tras escuchar el elaborado plan de su hermano con la boca ligeramente desencajada, y es que no todos los días tu hermano hacia semejante cosa por ti, y menos aun cuando lo último que le dijiste fue que desearías no haberlo tenido como hermano. Era simplemente impresionante.

Wes pareció incomodarse, pues miró apenado hacia otro lado rascándose la cabeza mientras Kid reía estruendosamente a causa de esto, finalmente gruño y respondió: – Si, pero no lo digas mucho que no es nada _cool_ cuando lo repites tanto si…

Soul amplió su sonrisa y le dio un leve golpecito a su hermano en el hombro sorprendiéndolo un poco, dado que esa era una vieja costumbre entre ambos de pequeños. – Vamos, no debiste hacer todo eso si el que actuó como un idiota fui yo. Aun así… gracias por todo Wes, eres el mejor hermano que alguien podría tener, y de veras lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil y no hacerte caso hace dos años – Se disculpo conmoviendo al mayor, quien lo atrajo hacia sí y lo estrujo entre sus brazos en un fraternal abrazo.

– ¡Wes joder! ¡No respiro! – Se quejó Soul con la cara levemente sonrojada al notar la divertida mirada de Kid sobre ellos, y es que nunca había sido abierto a las muestras de afecto, y menos en público; lo consideraba poco _cool_.

– Eres un idiota Wes – Jadeó Soul en cuanto su hermano lo soltó, aunque con la sonrisa aun adornando su rostro. Luego reparó en algo y su mirada se tornó seria, alertando a los otros dos jóvenes – Quiero ver a Maka, no soporto saber que está en el hospital y yo aquí sin saber su estado

– ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dijimos Soul? Si ya tu descubriste la sopa lo mejor es que ella aun no se entere de nada, no me gustaría saber que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano – Bufó Wes cruzándose de brazos, mientras Kid sacaba su móvil y se alejaba un poco, posiblemente haciendo una llamada.

– ¿Y a mí que me importa tu plan? ¡Maka esta herida! ¿Cómo diantres quieres que este aquí tan tranquilo cuando se que ella está en el hospital?

– Eso…

– Maka está bien – Anunció Kid cerrando su móvil – Acabo de llamar a Tsubaki y dice que acaba de despertar, al parecer Spirit y Kami están aquí también y se encuentran con ella, así que por lo menos sabemos que está en buenas manos – Terminó de decir, aunque ambos hermanos notaron algo en su tono que no les convenció, como si lo peor aun no fuera dicho.

– ¿Por qué siento que algo no anda bien? – Titubeó Soul con algo de temor, haciendo que Kid suspirara resignado.

– Porque es así, Maka no siente su brazo derecho.

* * *

Ok, ahora si que las cosas se ponen mal. ¿Que hará Maka ahora que tiene su brazo incapacitado? Soul al fin se enteró del plan, y arreglo las cosas con su hermano, aunque aun falta que lime ciertas asperezas del pasado. Y Chrona con Hero, ¿a que no se lo esperaban? En el siguiente capítulo explicare que sucedió para que se separaran, aunque no será tan facil para ambas (Y más para Medusa) aceptar los errores del pasado.

El fic empieza a llegar a su recta final, creo que el siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo, si el último capítulo no me sale largo y decido dividirlo en dos. Y también está el epílogo :)

Quiero darle las gracias a los lectores! Sin ustedes este fic no sería nada, en serio, ¡gracias!, en especial a: **Pelusa-writer, Dipi-chan, Kaoru240, SasuHina-Evanz, Alexiel Evans, Cheethan Black, Kasumi-chan, Liz.I'm y Cherry Baudelaire.** ¡Un millón de gracias! Los reviews los respondí a medida que me llegaban, pues ando un poco cortita de tiempo y me salía mejor hacerlo directamente desde mi móvil... si me quedó alguien por fuera tiene derecho a golpearme T_T

¡Gracias también a los lectores fantasma! Sepan que aquí nadie muerde :P el fic es dócil y yo pues... no muerdo a los extraños :B

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Cuidense mucho!

En el próximo capítulo: Más del pasado de Chrona, ¿Porque Spirit está enojado con Soul?, entre otras cosas... todo en... _**Sonata.**_

__*Reparte abrazos*

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	12. Sonata

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater jamás me pertenecerá :( por lo que me conformo con hacer toda clase de historias locas donde mi mente pueda imaginar más :D ¡disfruten!

**Canción:** Bach / Break - From August Rush Soundtrack. Ok, me gustaría que en serio oyeran esta canción, dado que de ella nació este fic, ¡me inspiró de una manera increible! Es bien hermosa, la otra canción que me inspiró será el theme song del último capítulo :)

**.**

_**Sonata**_

**.**

"_Music is moonlight in the gloomy night of life"_

-Jean Paul Ritcher

**.**

Chrona ahogó un sollozo que sonó más a un suspiro luego de cerrar el teléfono. Jamás había esperado que de todas las personas que la llamarían por la muerte de su querido hermano Hero fuera su madre la que decidiera hacerlo; y aun no lo podía creer, después de cómo había acabado todo con Medusa… Su mirada oscura se poso triste sobre la pequeña mesa de noche donde reposaba una única foto enmarcada. Con un gesto lastimero la agarro y la apretó fuerte, perdiendo su vista en la fotografía donde salía una mujer rubia de expresión seria junto a una niña de cabellos violetas y expresión asustadiza al lado de un niño rubio un poco menor de expresión más vivaz en sus resplandecientes ojos azules, que sostenía a su hermana mayor con dulzura, como temiendo dañarla y a la vez protegerla de todo el mal que habitaba en ese mundo. Chrona sollozó más fuerte y unas lágrimas escurrieron por el cristal que protegía la foto, empañándolo un poco de paso. Al notar eso, con una delicadeza inusual pasó suavemente su manga sobre la foto, justo donde el sonriente rostro de Hero salía retratado…

Hero…

Como su nombre lo decía, había sido su héroe. Desde que nació había tenido la dicha y el castigo de ser la hermana mayor y por ende la primogénita de una familia de músicos. Atada de pequeña a seguir los pasos de su estricta madre, siempre a callar y a seguir ordenes, todo en su vida estaba tan planificado que sentía que se ahogaba de con sus propios fantasmas. Los fantasmas de la perfección.

E inevitablemente todo aquello fue formando una delgada capa de timidez, que eventualmente se fue haciendo cada vez más grande hasta que la cambio completamente, convirtiéndola en alguien completamente distinto a su yo anterior.

Y en medio de todo ese caos, fue su hermano su única luz, su única esperanza en medio de toda tempestad, y es que, ¿Cómo expresar con palabras la profunda admiración que sentía por Hero? Desde que empezó a tener uso de razón se convirtió en la oveja negra de la familia, siempre rebelde y llevándole la contraria a su madre, convirtiendo muchas veces su sala en escenarios de las peleas más campales jamás vistas. Peleas que empezaban cuando Medusa ordenaba a Chrona a tocar mejor, y esta incapaz de defenderse se cohibía. Hasta que Hero se metía y defendía a su hermana a capa y espada, alegando el profundo talento y don que tenía su hermana mayor con el arpa.

Y todo de una vez tomaba otro cauce, al entrar en tema los constantes desvíos de Hero, pues recientemente había llegado a oídos de Medusa los rumores de las amistades de su hijo menor, fuertemente vinculadas a ciertas actividades como las drogas y el alcohol.

Hero nunca lo negó, es más, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar en silencio los constantes reclamos de su madre, hasta que esta se cansaba y se retiraba a su alcoba, dejando en un silencio sepulcral a ambos jóvenes, en un mutuo entendimiento.

– ¿Es cierto que te drogas hermano? – Se atrevió a preguntar una vez, temiendo la respuesta que su héroe la fuera a dar.

Respuesta que nunca llegó, pues el chico solo sonreía melancólicamente y le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, susurrando algo que jamás llegó a entender…

"_Quisiera un mejor futuro para ti…"_

Un día, amaneciendo luego de la pelea más cruenta que había presenciado en su vida ocurrió lo que siempre temió:

Hero se había marchado de la casa.

Al principio no se lo quiso creer, pero luego de escuchar la escueta explicación de su madre – _Ese bastardo no merece pertenecer a nuestra familia, ensucia el apellido Gorgon… _– Prefirió no preguntar más, y volvió a su concha donde siempre se refugiaba cuando su hermano no se encontraba cerca.

Su depresión fue tan fuerte que no comió en días, cayendo enferma rápidamente dada su complexión casi raquítica. Medusa notó esto rápidamente y la mandó de internada al Shibusen Arts, reconocida escuela de artes donde el director era buen amigo de la familia.

Y entonces su vida comenzó a tomar matices distintos.

Y todo gracias a dos personas increíbles: Maka y Tsubaki. Quienes como azares del destino compartían habitación con la chica, haciéndose amigas en el instante.

Naturalmente, ambas vieron el dolor y el resentimiento en los oscuros ojos de su amiga, más por respeto guardaron silencio, esperando pacientemente el día que la chica quisiera dejarlo salir todo. Y ella agradeció el mudo gesto.

Su vida en el Shibusen fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado desde un principio. Tenía lo que amaba de la vida sin las restricciones que esta la imponía, es decir, el arpa sin el yugo de su madre.

Pero aun le hacía falta algo.

Y ese algo era su hermano. Que por un largo tiempo estuvo sin aparecer, hasta que un día, luego de que Maka se marchara hacia Rusia, esta les había enviado una carta a ambas, relatándoles su vida en la ciudad y mandándoles una foto, donde salía su amiga junto a la directora de la Academia a la que cursaba y otro chico…

Hero.

Casi sin evitarlo sus ojos se iluminaron de pura emoción y una resplandeciente sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro, borrando de una vez por todas las heridas y fantasmas del pasado.

Nuevamente una parte de ella volvía a su lugar de origen. Y fue plenamente feliz.

Tsubaki lo noto, y luego de algo de presión, Chrona terminó contándole todo, conmoviendo inmensamente el corazón de la soprano, quien no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de admiración ante la fuerza de su amiga.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.

Y ahora su hermano estaba muerto. Justo cuando pensaba volverse a reunir con él, el destino se encargaba de separarlos de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, esta vez con más intensidad; al recordar el tremendo valor que había tenido que reunir para precisamente el día del festival volver a reencontrarse con su querido hermano.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación interrumpió sus sollozos y alzó la cabeza automáticamente, encarando los dorados ojos del hijo de Shinigami-sama, quien desde la puerta la observaba con una mezcla de emociones en sus profundos ojos.

– Kid… – Sollozó, y aquello fue todo lo que necesito el chico para correr a su encuentro y envolverla en sus brazos, brindándole ese calor que por tantos años le fue negado.

– Aquí estoy Chrona… tranquila…

**&.**

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre la fría habitación tras las palabras dichas por la chelista.

¿Qué no sentía su brazo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si aquella enfermera había dicho otra cosa…

"_Procuren darle la noticia de manera calma…" _Y ahora era que sus palabras tomaban más sentido.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta sacó a los padres se la burbuja en la que se encontraban, rompiéndola en el acto y haciéndolos enfrentar la realidad, una donde su única hija pasaba por lo peor que le podía suceder a un músico.

Y sin saber realmente porque, ambos se sintieron culpables.

El doctor encargado del estado de Maka carraspeó levemente al notar el ambiente de tensión y les pidió amablemente que salieran de la habitación, alegando ser la hora de revisión de la chica. Ambos asintieron en silencio, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí, siendo un sollozo de su hija lo único que escucharon tras cerrar la inmaculada puerta.

– Ella… ella no podrá volver a tocar… – Susurró Spirit como ido, caminando en automático hacia una de las bancas de la sala de espera, bajo la atenta mirada de su ex esposa, quien alternaba sus iris verdes entre el pelirrojo y el techo de la habitación, meditando.

– No podemos perder las esperanzas Spirit… ella… ella nos necesita – Intento consolar con un hilo de voz, aunque por dentro ella misma quisiera creerse esas palabras. Que por mucho que hayan salido de su boca aun le costaba creer. El hombre resopló, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre una solitaria banca que crujió bajo su peso.

– Esto es mi culpa… jamás debí dejar que ambas se separaran de mi… de ser así… seguramente ella seguiría en Londres y esto jamás hubiera pasado… – Se lamentó dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, en un gesto de profunda desesperación.

Kami ablandó el gesto y camino despacio hacia su antiguo esposo, sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, transmitiéndole la fuerza y el consuelo que solo ella podía transmitir.

– Ninguno de los dos a obrado de la mejor manera, jamás la dejamos opinar sobre su vida y ahora que la empieza a vivir por su propia cuenta le sucede esto… me parece… que ambos le debemos una gran disculpa a nuestra hija Spirit… – Susurró cerrando los ojos, dejando que silenciosas lágrimas se perdieran en su rostro, para luego morir en la camisa negra del hombre.

– Entonces pueden empezar por ayudarnos en nuestro plan – Intervino una tercera voz, que hizo que ambos levantaran el rostro, encarando a un muchacho de ojos carmesí y facciones maduras, aunque eclipsadas por el deje de preocupación. A su lado, un chico de rasgos similares los miraba a ambos con expresión neutra, dejando su mirada vagar hacia la puerta tras ambos adultos, donde la razón de sus desveles era atendida por su herida.

– ¿Wes? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que hace Soul contigo?

**&.**

Jacqueline cerró de un portazo la puerta del espacio dedicado por Kim para esconderse tras acabar con el crimen. Su respiración agitada era prueba palpable del esfuerzo que hacia su cuerpo para no derrumbarse ahí mismo, sus pupilas dilatas recorrieron la vieja bodega con gesto ausente y se permitió caer sobre sus rodillas, aventando la pistola que traía fuertemente agarrada en ambas manos hacia una esquina, donde repiqueteo al chocar contra algún otro metal olvidado.

Tembló ligeramente y abrazo sus rodillas, recordando nítidamente el rostro sorprendido de aquel chico rubio, antes de soltarle el disparo que le escurrió la vida de las manos. Con desesperación se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó, desgarrándose la garganta en un sonido lastimero que retumbó como un eco de su conciencia por todo el lugar, haciéndola sentir aun peor.

– Así que… Albarn está fuera del camino, ¿o me equivoco? – Siseó una voz desde las sombras y alzó la cabeza asustada, observando como la delgada figura de Kim comenzaba a tomar forma al acercarse hacia ella, dejando a la vista esa chispa de maldad en sus ojos, aquella que revelaba la locura dentro del corazón de la bailarina.

Jacqueline chilló, escondiendo nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos, presa de la culpa y el remordimiento. Kim noto esto, pues apresurando el paso se acercó hacia la perturbada chica, agarrándola fuertemente del pelo y obligándola a levantar el rostro, encarando sus vacios y oscuras lagunas que ahora tenía por ojos. Habían perdido todo rastro de vida tras halar el gatillo hacia pocas horas.

– Escúchame bien, mas te vale que esa niñata se encuentra muerta, o yo misma me encargare de matarte a ti para luego acabar con ella… ¿está claro? – Susurró con aparente calma, aunque su tono dejaba más que claro las oscuras intenciones de la chica. Jacquie asintió con temor, agitando su rostro y librándose del agarre, para luego volver a esconder su rostro, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo a la pelirrosa.

– Así me gusta… ahora ve a limpiar el arma, aunque no sé ni para que, si ya para estas alturas toda la ciudad debe de saber que fuiste tú y te han de estar buscando – Rió malignamente, saliendo por la única entrada de la bodega y cerrándola de un fuerte portazo, dejando aquel frio lugar nuevamente sumido en la penumbra, justo como el corazón de la única persona en el.

**&.**

– ¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí Evans! – Bramó Spirit olvidando el lugar y la situación en la que estaban y encarando al menor de los músicos, quien no se amedrentó ante la mirada asesina del compositor. Todo lo contrario, endureció el gesto y lo encaró, dispuesto a defender lo que desde hacía dos años su corazón había decidido querer… y amar.

– Tengo entendido que este es un hospital público Albarn, por lo que no veo motivo para los que me eche de aquí… – Respondió con cinismo, dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

– ¡Eso no importa! ¡Te deje bien claro que no quería verte cerca de mi hija! – Siguió gritando atrayendo la atención de algunos pacientes y visitas, que miraban la escena con desaprobación, murmurando cosas como la decencia en los lugares de descanso.

– Spirit-san… lo mejor será que se calme… podría buscarse un problema… – Calmó Wes interponiéndose entre ambos, aunque su balanza se inclinara hacia su hermano, su motivo principal de aquella visita no había sido limar asperezas del pasado, si no mejorar un mejor futuro para aquellos dos enamorados.

– Tiene razón Spirit, y la verdad no se qué te ha hecho Soul, pero para mí siempre ha sido un buen muchacho, y me parece que si vino hasta aquí sabiendo tu condición fue por algo, así que te recomiendo que lo escuches – Agregó Kami situándose al lado de su ex esposo y mirándolo severamente, aunque con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

Spirit miró a ambos y luego al albino menor, para luego chasquear la lengua con fastidio y hacerle un vago gesto con la cabeza al muchacho, que rápidamente entendió la indirecta y lo siguió, dispuesto a acabar de una vez con aquello que se interponía en su relación con su amada chelista.

– Bien, quiero que me aclares lo que sucedió con mi sobrina, y porque debería dejar que te acerques a mi amada hija ahora – Empezó a hablar Spirit al llegar a la cafetería del hospital, donde ambos se sentaron.

– ¿Sobrina? ¿Jacqueline es sobrina tuya? – Cuestiono Soul contrariado, no pudiendo digerir la noticia dada por el pelirrojo.

Spirit ladeó la cabeza y lo miró ceñudo, como queriendo averiguar si aquella pregunta era cierta o falsa. Notando lo primero prosiguió, ablandando un poco el gesto:

– Familia algo lejana, pero sobrina a fin de cuentas. Maka nunca la conoció, por lo que tampoco lo sabía – Suspiró, mirando al camarero que acababa de llegar, pidiéndole un café para ambos. – Supe que ustedes tuvieron un roce en la sede de New York del Shibusen, pero nunca me enteré bien. Y Wes nunca quiso contarme mucho. – Terminó algo dudoso, mirando a Soul con enojo.

– ¿Cómo no la va a conocer? ¡Si fue ella la que le disparó a Maka esta noche! – Bramó Soul indignado, haciendo que Spirit lo mirara con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de captar la información recibida.

– ¿Q-que dices? ¡Jacquie no sería capaz de hacer algo así! Tú… ¡mientes!

Soul gruño y abrió la boca, dispuesto a relatarle toda la historia a _su futuro suegro_, desde que se había enamoró de Jacqueline hasta esa misma noche, con lujo de detalles.

– Escúcheme bien Spirit Albarn… porque le contaré la historia de cómo me enamore de su hija en una noche…

Spirit enfocó su vista sobre él y suspiro.

Hoy sería una noche larga para ambos.

**&.**

Medusa bajó de su automóvil con pasos lentos, un puntiagudo tacón toco el suelo y luego el otro, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el sol golpear sus ojos directamente, por lo que en un simple movimiento se colocó las costosas gafas de sol sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos de los rayos del astro rey; luego, con otro movimiento se paró del automóvil y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego presionar el botón de sus llaves, cerrando las puertas de su auto tras un agudo pitido.

Sus ojos recorrieron la cafetería escogida por su hija para el encuentro y no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, todo aquello le recordaba a Chrona, desde el estilo del lugar hasta el ambiente que se respiraba en el mismo, bohemio e introvertido.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la cafetería y abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar una aguda campanilla que resonó en todo el lugar. Algo fastidiada por todas las miradas sobre ella dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la mesa más apartada, donde una inconfundible cabellera violácea se escondía detrás del menú del lugar. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y se acerco hasta la mesa, haciendo sonar sus caros tacones por el lugar.

– Es bueno verte de nuevo… Chrona – Saludo algo formal al estar junto a la mesa, haciendo que su hija bajara lentamente el menú, enfocando su vista en los ojos de su madre, que le devolvían la mirada con indiferencia, aunque con un leve atisbo de cariño y preocupación.

– L-lo mismo digo… madre – Respondió cohibida y Medusa se sentó frente a ella sin preguntar, ordenando un cappuccino a la mesera que se aproximo a la mesa. – ¿D-de que querías hablar?

Medusa la miró y su rostro se ablandó, dejando a la vista el rostro de una madre preocupada por su hija y destrozada por la pérdida de otro. Chrona la miró curiosa, no queriendo decir nada para dañar el momento.

– Yo… lo siento hija… no he sido una buena madre – Susurró con un hilo de voz desviando la mirada, y Chrona casi pudo jurar que una lágrima solitaria se deslizo por la mejilla de su madre.

– N-no…

– Espera – La interrumpió con su voz grave, asustando un poco a la primogénita – No tienes nada que decir Chrona, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, jamás debí dejar que mi egoísmo destruyera nuestra familia. Ya ves lo que paso con Hero – Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de ambas – Y no pienso perderte a ti, no si puedo evitarlo – Termino con determinación, clavando su mirada sobre la de su hija, que tembló un poco.

En toda respuesta Chrona sonrió, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su madre, acortando la distancia impuesta por las invisibles barreras del egoísmo y la falta de comunicación, derribándolas con el poder que solo un abrazo contiene.

– Te perdono Madre… y sé que Hero también lo hizo…

**&.**

– ¿Está todo listo Tsubaki? – Preguntó Black Star llegando al teatro y observando asombrado a la sinfónica frente a él, todos dispuestos de tal forma que formaban un semicírculo alrededor de la pelinegra, que sostenía unas hojas en sus manos al lado de Mifune, ambos con una expresión de cansancio y autosuficiencia en el rostro.

– Si no fuera por Mifune, no lo habríamos logrado – Sonrió complacida mirando al violinista, que sonrió de medio lado y alzó ambas manos, restándole importancia.

– No tienen de que preocuparse, después de todo le debo varios favores a Wes. Y dado que el ahorita está ocupado resolviendo ciertos asuntos con Soul no podía descuidar el plan inicial, ya saben que ambos tuvieron una noche algo movida.

– Si, pero al menos Maka-chan se encuentra mejor ahora, solo que me preocupa un poco el asunto de su brazo…

– Ella mejorará, y aunque no sé si será capaz de tocar en el festival haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que la sinfonía que compuso junto a Soul sea inolvidable – Afirmó el hombre mirando a Black Star, que comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de ambos.

– Entonces no se diga más… ¡En tres días comienza el festival de música de Juilliard! – Exclamó abriendo los brazos y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras todos los miembros de la sinfónica se paraban y hacían una reverencia, para luego salir del teatro de la academia.

* * *

¡Y con esto nos acercamos más al final! El siguiente capítulo sera el penúltimo que dejará todo listo para el último capítulo :D ¡espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, intente meterle muchas cosas que necesitaba aclarar antes del final, si aun hay algo que no esté claro por favor diganmelo xD

¡Un millón de gracias a los lectores! Ustedes hacen de este fic lo que es. Un especial agradecimiento a: **OtakuFreak8 **(Lo siento! Pero era necesario para la historia :( gracias por tu apoyo :3 intente compensarlos por la perdida de Hero con lo de Wes y Soul x3, ¡gracias por comentar! Me alegra bastante :D saluditos~), **SasuHinaEvanz **(Pues si, lo de Maka también era necesario, ¡pero tranquila! Aun queda historia por delante :B, esperemos que todo se solucione... ¡gracias por comentar! me hace muy feliz :3 saludos!), **Kasumi-chan** (¡Ahora que lo mencionas! Es cierto tienen 8 letras juntos D: y por el trauma del creador por la simetria... ¡Capaz que es una pista de que quedaran juntos! :D (?) esperemos que si T_T me alegra que te gustara el cap y te esclareciera dudas :) ¡saluditos Kasu-chan! y un millon de gracias por tu comment *-*), **Hime Shiraiwa **(Holitas Hime-san~! un monton de gracias por comentar :3 ya veras como se solucionan las cosas... (¿o no? xD no se :B) ahaha no quiero spoilerar :D en fin, disfruta el cap :3 saluditos~), **Dipi-chan **(D: pobre Jacquie, me compadezco de ella xD gracias por tu comment :3 espero que el cap te agrade :3 saludos!), **Yuki-chan** (Y seguira así hasta que se acabe :3 ¡disfruta el cap! gracias por comentar :3 saluditos~), **Cheethan Black **(Digamos que la autora metio mano para que no lo dejaran ir *sonrie ampliamente* :D aun falta para saber realmente lo que pasara con Kim... ¡disfruta el cap! Saluditos :3), **Liz.I'm** (Bueno... alguien tenia que morir, y siempre quise matar a alguien en mis historias xD Ok no, bueno, era necesario D: disfruta el cap y gracias por tu coment :3), **Cherry Baudelaire **(¡El amor viene pronto! Y mas de lo que esperan, ya pronto todo volvera a ser rosa... pero primero tienen que ganarselo :3 ¡gracias por comentar! un saludoototote~), **Kaoru240** (Exacto, me descubriste. ¡Amo esa pelicula! Me inspire en ella para el fic, pero lo hize distinto por originalidad :D me agrada que te guste :3 y bueno, no es que Medusa sea mala aqui, si no que tiene su caracter frio y eso, ¿me entiendes? Para conservar su personalidad. Falta poco para el reencuentro :3 saludos! :D)

Fueron todos, igualmente gracias a los que leen en las sombras. Recuerden que aqui nadie muerde ni roba ni mata (?). Solo estamos locos, ¿pero quien no? :B ¡Gracias por apoyarme en mi historia! Recuerden que yo escribo por ustedes lindos lectores :D

**¡Atención! **Como hice en un anterior fic, y al ver que este está proximo a llegar a los 80 hago lo siguiente... ¡al que sea el review 80 le haré un fic! Sea One-shot o two-shot. Pero algo corto eso sí. A elección del que quede. La mecánica será la siguiente: O yo escojo el tema o la persona me lo da, dandome una palabra o tema. En cualquier caso me explicaré mejor con la persona cuando llegue el momento... ¡espero con ansias el momento! :D Mucha suerte xp

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!: A tres días del Festival, Soul no sabe que hacer y Maka sigue sin querer ir al festival... ¿que sucederá? Descubrelo en: _**Aria.**_

Un abrazo y mordidas para todos! (?)

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:**  
**_


	13. Aria

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni las citas ni las canciones. Solo esta historia :D fruto de mi amor a la buena música!

**Canción:** Hungarian Rhapsody #2 - Franz Liszt.

**.**

_**Aria**_

**.**

"_Music is what feelings sound like"_

_-Anonymous_

**.**

La enfermera entró a la habitación con gesto tranquilo y revisó los indicadores de la paciente, confirmando que todo estuviera en orden. Luego cambió el suero suministrado de la chica que dormía tranquila en la cama y anoto un par de observaciones en la planilla que reposaba en la mesita, para finalmente salir un momento y entrar nuevamente, abriendo las cortinas que tapaban la ventana, permitiéndole a los rayos del sol entrar, iluminando la habitación por completo, y despertando a la chica que dormía de paso.

– Oh señorita Albarn, disculpe que la halla despertado. Solo abrí las cortinas para que se iluminara un poco la habitación – Se disculpo suavemente la enfermera, al ver como la chica se intentaba incorporar un poco, pero sin romper el contacto visual con la auxiliar. – Por favor no se levante, no le hara bien a su herida…

– Lo lamento, pero creo que morire si sigo en esta cama… y mi brazo no ayuda mucho – Se quejó al encontrarlo inutilizado, pero dando gracias que los sueros estuvieran conectados a ese, pues asi tenia su brazo izquierdo a su total disposicion. – Dime una cosa… ¿no hay esperanzas verdad? – Susurró abatida, y Blair juró que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo por la expresión del rostro de la chica, sin embargo en sus largos años de entrenamiento como enfermera habia aprendido a soportar situaciones parecidas, por lo que componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras se acercó a la cama de la chelista, sentandose en una silla que se encontraba a su lado, para luego decirle:

– No pierda las esperanzas señorita Albarn… de eso están echos los sueños, ¿o acaso usted no tiene ninguno? – Sonrió calidamente y la rubia la miró confusa, para luego contagiarse de su sonrisa.

– Puedes decirme Maka. Y pues… solia tenerlos… solo que ahora no se en que creer – Bajó la mirada y una solitaria lágrima bajo por su mejilla. – No se que haré si mi brazo no se cura Blair… soy una chelista, vivo de mi música. Ahora… no se que haré… – Sollozó intentando no derrumbarse, aunque inutilmente, pues pronto las lágrimas hallaron salida de sus ojos, corriendo libremente por sus blancas mejillas. – Mis padres siempre quisieron que fuera una músico reconocida… ahora los decepcionare… y lo que sucedió con Hero… todo esto fue mi culpa, seguramente aquella chica Jaqueline quería hacerme daño a mi, y el pobre de Hero tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de estar en el momento y lugar inadecuados – Sollozó aun más al recodar a su amigo, y es que hacia poquito se habia enterado de la fatal noticia, devastandola por completo al saber el cruel destino de su hiperactivo compañero.

– No debería decir eso Maka. Tú no lo has podido ver, pues has estado dormida, pero tus padres han venido mucho y se han preocupado bastante por ti, y estoy segura que aunque lo de tu brazo los a puesto muy tristes, no ha sido por la decepcion al saber que puede que no sigas como músico, si no porque saben lo mucho que amas tocar el chelo… y sobre aquel chico Hero… no debería ponerse así, estoy segura que murió tranquilo, seguramente no de la manera que hubiera querido, pero si usted se encargó de hacer sus días felices yo pienso que se fue en paz – Consoló la enferma con voz suave, haciendo que la chica alzara el rostro empapado en lágrimas y la mirara, incapaz de creer sus palabras.

– Pronto podrás hablar tranquilamente con tus padres, pues en unos días serás dada de alta. – Explicó con una sonrisa. – Y por lo que sé, la Academia Juilliard tendrá un festival musical en honor a Hero el mismo día de tu salida, ¡por lo que no te lo perderas!

Maka ensombreció el gesto al recordar el festival… como olvidarlo, si precisamente la pieza principal del mismo sería la sinfonía que habia terminado de componer con el escritor desconocido…

El cual aun pensaba ella se trataba de Soul.

Ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, y una oleada de tristeza la invadió al saberse imposible de tocar ese solo de chelo que abría la composición. Bajo la cabeza abatida, dado que también iba a ser la ocasión perfecta de confirmar sus sospechas. Sabía que debía ir por la memoria de Hero, pero a la vez se sentía incapaz de enfrentar la culpa que la invadía, a la vez de la impotencia al no poder tocar nuevamente su instrumento.

– No iré. – Fue todo lo que pronunció.

Blair la miró en silencio y prefirio no decir más.

Despues de todo, aun tenia tres días para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

**&.**

Liz caminaba presurosa hacia el lugar acordado con Kid con el ceño algo fruncido, a su lado, Patty daba saltitos observando divertida cada escaparate al pasar, ignorando por completo la rabieta que se cernía sobre su hermana mayor.

– ¡Es que como es posible! Desde que llegamos a New York no he visto practicamente a esos idiotas de Kid y Black, ¡para que ahora me exijan una reunión justo el dia que tengo una cita! ¡No me parece justo! – Refunfuño cruzando una calle, alcanzando a ver a la distancia los predios de la Academia Juilliard, donde sabia su amigo se encontraba dando clases.

– ¡Kid! – Chilló la menor de la Thompson en cuanto llegaron al lugar, corriendo feliz hacia su amigo, quien le sonrió y le dio un leve abrazo, para luego mirar a la mayor, quien solo le dedico una mirada asesina y un gruñido. Kid rio. Tipico de Liz cuando se enfadaba.

– Yo también me alegro de verte Liz – Saludó divertido, comenzando a caminar hacia la institución, seguido de ambas rubias, quienes miraban sorprendidas el lugar.

– Ni pienses que por esto te voy a perdonar Kid… – Susurró extasiada por lo hermoso del lugar… y de otra persona, al posarse sus ojos sobre un chico apuesto a sus ojos que acompañaba a una niña mas pequeña, que sostenía un oboe en sus manos. – Aunque si me presentas a ese bombón puede que me lo piense… – Se adelantó haciendo que su amigo riera mas fuerte, sabia que su amiga era predecible; lo que no predijo fue que se fuera a fijar precisamente en Mifune.

– Luego, por ahora tengo que pedirle un favor a ambas. En especial a ti Liz – Comenzó a hablar llegando a una banca donde ambas rubias se sentaron, a la espera de lo que fuera a decirles su amigo. – Como saben, nuestro queridisimo amigo Soul está en esta academia, y pronto se celebrara un festival en el cual haremos que se reencuentre con la chica que le robo el corazón hace dos años. Y necesito de la ayuda de ambas (más bien de ti Liz) para que le compren un vestido a Maka para hacercelo llegar por medio de su padre. – Explicó con calma, notando como la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchaba mas al escuchar las palabras "comprar" y "vestido". Patty solo rio, despreocupada como siempre.

– ¿Tienes una foto de la chica? Debo guiarme por su contextura y color de piel para elegir el vestido perfecto.

Kid esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Conocía perfectamente a esas chicas, despues de todo, habia sido él el que las habia rescatado de una vida de ladronas…

"_Kid caminaba tranquilo por las aparentemente pacíficas calles de New York. Su padre lo habia mandado a la ciudad desde Londres a fortalecer las relaciones con la Academia Juilliard, dado que recientemente habian cambiado de director y su padre quería seguir manteniendo la firme relación que siempre habian tenido._

_Por lo que ahora helo aquí, perdido en las infinitas calles abarrotadas de New York casi a media noche con nada mas que un papel con la dirección de su casa y su billetera._

_Genial._

_Se detuvo abruptamente y suspiró. Sabia desde que dobló la cuadra que lo venian seguiendo, lo que todavía no llegaba a entender era porque no hacian nada, puesto que la calle se encontraba completamente desierta._

_Se volteó y se sorprendió un poco. Dado que en ves de encontrarse con un par de maleantes de mala calaña eran dos jovenes rubias las que le devolvian la mirada curiosas._

_¿Pero que demonios?_

_¿Se les ofrece algo señoritas? – Preguntó calmo, mirando primero a la menor, de aspecto alegre y risueño; para luego pasar a la mayor, de expresión mas severe y adusta, como de quien ha tenido que aprender a sobrevivir en las calles._

_Nosotras… ¡danos todo lo que tienes! – Chilló la mayor sacando un arma del cinto y apuntandolo, sin embargo Kid no se amedentró, al contrario, camino despacio hacia ambas chicas y las encaró:_

_Tu no quieres hacer eso, veo en ti mas talento del que expresas – Fue todo lo que dijo, y la chica bajo el arma, temblando._

_¡Hermana! ¡Quizas es un caza talentos! – Chilló la menor con chispitas en los ojos, acercandose mas al pelinegro, ante la mirada atónita de su hermana mayor._

_¿Lo eres? – Fue todo lo que preguntó._

_Kid sonrió y les extendió la tarjeta del Shibusen a cada una, esperando que aceptaran su táctia propuesta._

_Lo sentimos, pero nosotras no empatamos con la música clásica. Preferimos el rock, Patty toca la guitarra y yo el bajo – Negó la mayor, devolviendole la tarjeta. Kid amplió su simétrica sonrisa aun mas._

_Perfecto… ¡justo estaba pensando en formar una banda!"_

– Kid… ¡Kid! – Chilló Patty trayendolo de golpe al mundo real, dandose cuenta que ambas hermanas lo miraban. Claramente divertidas.

– No es gracioso chicas.

– Lo sentimos, pero siempre será divertido verte romper tu simetría.

**&.**

El Festival Anual de Música de la Academia Juilliard siempre habia sido reconocido en New York como la explosión cultural mas grande de la temporada, dado que una multitud de productores, compositores y buscadores de talento se reunian en un solo lugar para descubrir los nuevos talentos que salían a relucir con el famoso festival, dispuestos a ser explotados.

Y Soul estaba consiente de eso, sin embargo nunca le habia interesado la fama, por mucho que la gente hablara de lo increíble que era y se sentía, para el no habia nada mejor que vivir por su arte. Y para el su vida se resumia en dos cosas: la música y Maka.

Maka…

De solo pensar que la chica se encuentra en la misma ciudad que el le dan escalofríos y un tenue sonrojo se posa en su rostro. Claramente cosas nada _cool_, pero al menos se permitía sentirlas estando solo. Y es que amaba a esa chica de las coletas graciosas y actitud bipolar (sí, aun recordaba el golpe que le dio con el periodico en Londres) por lo que no podía evitar sentir un torbellino de emociones entre las que se encontraba la angustia de saber como se encontraba tras el disparo y la situación con su brazo (que Kid le habia afirmado incontables veces buscarían al mejor de los terapeutas para que la ayudara) o la incertidumbre de que quizás la chica ni se acordara de el de la misma manera que el de ella.

Sacudió su cabellera blanca alejando esas ideas. Según Wes la chica aun se sentía igual, y aunque le costara creerlo quería aferrarse a esa idea, por muy vaga que resultase.

Un cambio en la acústica de su habitación lo hizo levantar la cabeza, para encontrarse con Ragnarok observandolo desde la puerta con expresión seria. Levantó una ceja curioso.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo Ragnarok?

El chico pareció dudar, sin embargo todo rastro de duda desapareció, al posarse una sonrisa traviesa sobre su rostro y entrar completamente al cuarto, preguntandole de paso:

– Ya, ¿me diras como es tu "Maka"? – Y Soul estuvo tentado a matarlo ahí mismo, al caer en cuenta que habia sido su idiota compañero de cuarto el que habia robado sus partituras de la sinfonía.

**&.**

_A dos días del festival._

– Me temo que ella no quiere asistir Medusa, no sabemos si la podremos hacer cambiar de opinión. Lo siento – Se disculpo Spirit con la mujer rubia. Quien se dejó caer sobre su silla con gesto pensativo. Frente a ella, Kami, Marie y Stein la observaban en silencio. Spirit se mantenía de pie frente al escritorio de la directora, esperando la desición de esta.

– Me gustaría que Maka dijera unas palabras en la apertura del festival, despues de todo fue ella la que mas tiempo pasó con Hero en sus ultimos dias, y me parece apropiado que lo haga – Comentó con voz apagada, mirando a los presentes con la mejor de sus miradas indiferentes. Y aunque resultara increíble, Medusa no culpaba de nada a la chelista por lo acontecido con su hijo, al contrario, quería darle las gracias personalmente por haberle hecho sus últimos días felices.

– Ella está muy deprimida Medusa, la noticia de su brazo y lo acontecido con Hero la han afectado de una manera muy devastadora – Agregó Kami soltando el pliege de su falda, con el cual se encontraba jugando hasta hace unos segundos.

– No podemos obligarla, simplemente apoyarla en todo lo que podamos – La voz de Marie se hizo escuchar y los demás no pudieron si no secundarla, por mucho que la situación de la rubia Albarn se comenzara a poner preocupante.

Medusa chasqueó la lengua y de un impulso de sus talones viró la silla donde se encontraba sentada, quedando de frente del gran ventanal. Sus ojos se pasearon por toda la gente que corría presurosa por el campus, afinando los últimos detalles del festival entre otras cosas. Vio pasar a Mifune junto a Ángela quien iba sobre los hombros de Tsubaki, riendo de las caras que Black Star le hacia. A Kid salir del campus en compañía de un par de chicas rubias a quien no reconoció, saludando a Soul quien venia de entrada en compañía de su sobrino Ragnarok y el hermano de Soul; Wes, quien no paraba de reir y aparentemente molestar a Soul, dado el ceño fruncido del menor y las aparentes carcajadas de su sobrino. Sonrió meláncolicamente, sintiendose llena al ver como las nuevas generaciones de músicos se encargaban de preservar aquello que con tanto fervor habian intentado proteger por años.

El amor por la música, en su estado más puro.

Hizo girar nuevamente la silla, encarando nuevamente a sus invitados, quienes la miraron curiosos.

– Aún queda tiempo para convencerla – Sonrió y los demás asintieron. Levantandose de sus asientos y saliendo del despacho de la directora.

**&.**

_A un día del festival._

Maka tamborileaba impaciente sus dedos sobre la cama, sobre su regazo un libro descansaba abierto, revelando con esto una de las otras pasiones de la chelista, la lectura. Aunque con la vida ajetreada de ser músico tenía poco tiempo para disfrutar de un buen libro, cada vez que podía sacaba tiempo para disfrutar de uno relativamente bueno, como hacía ahorita. Refunfuño un poco pasando la hoja del libro, hacia poco que Blair habia entrado a su habitación anunciandole que ya le podrían quitar las intravenosas y aun esperaba a que la chica con facciones de gato entrara.

¡Y ya se estaba desesperando!

Rechiño los dientes con algo de furia al ver el reloj de la pared… ya habian pasado quince minutos… _¡quince!_, y la chica aun no entraba, era algo inaudito.

Casi por inercia miró su brazo derecho; lánguido y sin vida sobre las blancas sabanas, intento moverlo pero fue en vano, ninguna respuesta por parte del mismo. Tragó hondo y desvió un poco la mirada, intentando mantener las lágrimas de impotencia adentro.

Le dolía bastante, pero debía ser fuerte si queria salir adelante, no podía quedarse estancada ahí.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué mas podia hacer? La música era su vida, a lo que desde pequeña se dedico aun sin pedirlo, y ahora se habia vuelto parte tan imprecindible de su vida que simplemente se negaba a dejarla salir de esta.

Levantó la vista hacia el techo y recordó las palabras de sus padres. Naturalmente habian ido religiosamente cada dia a visitarla, sin embargo ese mismo día en la mañana le habian dicho que tenian algo bastante importante de que hablar con ella el día que la dieran de alta, osea mañana.

Y aunque ella sospechaba que tenia algo que ver con el bendito festival no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, mas al recordar la cara de seriedad de su padre al decirle aquello, algo muy poco común en él.

_A lo mejor son suposiciones mías. _Pensó finalmente, no queriendo seguir rompiendose la cabeza con lo mismo.

El sonido de la puerta la distrajo, para ver como Blair entraba con una bandeja en sus manos tarareando una melodía, la miró duramente y la chica la ignoró, colocando la bandeja sobre sus piernas sin dejar de tararear para luego comenzar a sacarle el suero. Maka miró su almuerzo y tomó el jugo de cartón con gesto tranquilo. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo…

Esa melodía que Blair tarareaba…

¡La habia escuchado antes!

– B-Blair… – Comenzó temblorosa – ¿De donde oiste esa canción?

La chica alzó la mirada de su brazo derecho y le respondió, esbozando una sonrisa gatuna:

– En estos días un chico la tarareaba también, me pareció linda, aunque no tanto como él, no todos los días ves unos ojos así de rojos o un cabello de ese inusual color blanco. Aunque debo admitir que me gusto más su hermano, tenía unos rasgos mas maduros. – Contestó pensativa, recordando al par de albinos que habia visto la noche que trajeron a Maka al hospital.

¡PLAF!

Maka habia dejado caer el jugo, que lentamente comenzó a derramarse por el pulcro suelo; ante la mirada curiosa de la enfermera.

**&.**

_El día del festival._

Finalmente el día cero habia llegado. Y un ambiente de tensión y ansias se sentía en el teatro al aire libre donde se celebraría el anhelado concierto, rodeado de la vegetación y brisa que solo el Central Park podía darle a la locación. Soul tirito un poco y tosió levemente, espantando aquellas sensaciones poco _cool_ de sí mismo. Debía mantenerse sereno para la apertura del show, donde presentaría la melodía compuesta por Maka y por él.

Y si todo salía bien. Maka estaría presente.

Sonrió torcidamente y se acomodó el traje negro con rayas rojas, cuidado de no dejar pasar ninguna arruga por mas imperceptible que esta fuera. Todo debía salir perfecto. Y de eso se habia estado encargando toda la tarde, y ahora que el atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre New York comenzaba a impacientarse, dado que la hora de comienzo estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Su mirada paseó por el pequeño camerino dispuesto para él y de repente tuvo un deja vú, recordando aquel día en Londres donde conoció a Maka, el día que su vida habia cambiado por completo.

– ¿Estás listo hermano? – Interrumpió la voz de Wes, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Lo miró y notó que también iba vestido con un traje de etiqueta, aunque el de el era completamente negro, a juego con la camisa gris. – Spirit quiere hablar contigo antes de que empieze – Y el menor no pudo evitar alzar una ceja esceptico, pensativo a causa de lo que tenia que decirle el compositor.

– ¿Sabes que me tiene que decir?

– No. Pero aventuro que será algo sobre Maka, asi que te recomiendo que te apures, Medusa no suele tener mucha paciencia a la hora de esperar – Le recomendó haciendole espacio por la puerta para que pasara. Soul sonrió, y tras darle un leve golpecito en el hombro salió, dispuesto a charlar con el padre de su amada.

**.**

Soul caminó un poco más hasta llegar a un costado del escenario, donde Spirit se encontraba hablando con Justin y Mifune, afinando los últimos detalles del festival. La voz de Medusa se oía amplificada por los altavoces, anunciando que la directora se encontraba dando el discurso de bienvenida. Por lo que sabiendo que su tiempo era limitado se acerco donde los hombres, carraspeando un poco.

– Lo lamento chicos, tengo que resolver un asunto antes de que empieze la apertura. Hablamos luego – Se despidió el pelirrojo de sus acompañantes para luego dirigir su mirada al albino menor, que alzó una ceja curioso.

– ¿Querías hablar conmigo Viejo? – Spirit torció el gesto y se contuvo, recordando las amenazas de su ex esposa si se enteraba que habia vuelto a pelear con el chico. Con un gesto vago de la cabeza le indicó que se acercara, Soul obedeció, caminando relajadamente hacia el compositor.

– Mira, si dejo que "pongan en marcha su plan" – Remarcó moviendo los dedos. Soul sonrió socarron. – Es porque Kami ha intercedido por ti y Wes no ha parado de hablar de lo bueno que eres… pero quiero que sepas que nunca habrá nadie lo suficientemente bueno para mi Makita – Desvió un poco la mirada, y Soul entendió que no solo le dejaba el camino libre, si no que de alguna manera un tanto bizarra lo aceptaba en la familia. Se acercó un poco al pelirrojo.

– Ni yo siento que la merezo Spirit, pero creeme que haré lo mejor para hacerla feliz. Jamás la verás triste conmigo – Afirmó regalandole a su futuro suegro (o al menos eso esperaba él) la mejor de sus sonrisas _cool._ Spirit compuso una sonrisa de lado y le extendió una mano, que Soul estrechó gustoso.

– Mas te vale, _Soul_. Ahora ve y llámala con tu música.

**&.**

Maka miraba sin ver el cielo nocturno de New York desde su habitación en el Hotel donde se hospedaban sus padres, su brazo derecho reposaba en un cabestrillo y el otro agarraba su barbilla con gesto pensativo. Habia querido regresar a su departamento, sin embargo aun no habian logrado quitar las manchas de sangre del suelo y eso le repugnaba a la vez que la deprimia, aparte de que la policía aun se encontraba reuniendo pistas, aunque después de las declaraciones de un testigo y de ella todo apuntaba hacia Jacqueline.

Asi que aun contra su voluntad se fue con sus padres al hotel donde se estaban quedando, para compartir habitación con su Madre.

– ¿Segura que no quieres ir Maka? Todos querran conocer a la que ayudó a componer la sinfonía de apertura – Razonó Kami entrando a la habitación enfundada en un precioso vestido verde botella, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo sin exagerar, haciendola ver sumamente elegante y hermosa.

– No Madre… no podría soportarlo… – Susurró Maka sin despegar la mirada del vidrio, empañandolo un poco a causa de su vaho. Mirando en el reflejo como su madre la miraba con confusión. Soltó un suspiro.

– Es una lastima Maka-chan, yo quería que me escucharas cantar nuevamente – Agregó una tercera voz que la hizo girar, encontrandose con Tsubaki y Chrona en la entrada de la habitación. La primera atabiada con un largo vestido color humo y la segunda con un vestido color rosa vieja. Ambas lucían hermosas a los ojos de la chelista, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver nuevamente a sus mejores amigas.

– Oh chicas, las habia extrañado. Casi no las vi durante mi recuperación – Susurró acercandose a las jovenes quienes la abrazaron con cariño, disculpandose por no haberla podido visitar a causa de los preparativos del festival. Maka negó levemente con la cabeza, diciendoles que le bastaba con tenerlas ahorita con ella.

– T-tienes que venir Maka… nos haria muy felices que estubieras con nosotras… c-como los viejos tiempos – Agregó Chrona rompiendo el abrazo, mirando con suplica a su amiga.

– Y-yo…

– Al menos sal a dar una vuelta con nosotras, si no te decides entonces puedes volver a casa, aun falta una hora para el festival despues de todo – Propuso Tsubaki con su habitual sonrisa amable, convenciendo un poco a la rubia.

– Pero ni siquiera tengo vestido… yo… – Sin embargo sus réplicas fueron calladas al ver frente a sus ojos el mas bello vestido color arena, de tela tan suave que se escurría entre sus manos. Ahogó un gritito de emoción y miró atónita a Tsubaki, quien le regaló una sonrisa amable.

– ¡Es hermoso!

– ¿Entonces que esperas? ¡Salgamos! – Agregó Kami, apresurando al trio de chicas. Maka asintió y corrió al baño con el vestido en manos, dispuesta a cambiarse.

**&.**

Las luces del teatro se encendieron iluminando unicamente el centro del mismo, donde el director de la sinfónica debía de posicionarse. El público rompió en aplausos al saber el inicio del show y un muchacho salió de un costado del teatro, caminando lentamente hasta el centro y haciendo una leve reverencia, meciendo levemente sus cabellos blancos con el movimiento.

– Espero que disfruten del show, esta pieza se llama "Soul's Rhapsody". Espero que la disfruten. – Exclamó acomodando sus papeles y dandose la vuelta, justo en el momento que una tenue luz comenzaba a iluminar el resto de los músicos, que agarraron sus instrumentos expectantes, a la espera de la orden del director.

Un leve movimiento de la mano de Soul y un suave sonido se empezó a oir. La multitud se sumió en silencio.

El festival habia comenzado.

**&.**

Una sonrisa maligna surcó el rostro de Kim al ver como las luces del teatro a lo lejos se comenzaban a encender. Agarró mas fuerte la pistola entre sus manos y alzó la mirada al cielo, dejando que la suave brisa noctura y la luna llena acariciaran su rostro.

– Si esa idiota de Jacqueline no pudo hacerlo, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo misma – Susurró para sí, comenzando a caminar hacia el concurrido teatro.

* * *

¡Y con esto llegamos al penúltimo capítulo! Que emoción :3 ya en el siguiente se sabra el desenlace de todo :D Yo en lo personal espero que les guste este capítulo, es uno de los más largos de la serie hasta ahora x3 (dado que me propuse que el último fuera el más largo :D) Les traigo este cap adelantado pues me demoraré tantin en subir el último, pues aunque ya lo tengo parcialmente escrito quiero que quede **lo más perfecto posible**. Y eso me tomará alguito de tiempo :) así que espero comprendan x) Pero no pasara de la semana.

Ahora bien, ¡me han dejado impresionada! Muchos reviews en el capítulo anterior, y eso me emociona bastante, no tienen idea *0*. Iba a responderlos por el repply, pero fanfiction me tiraba error y no me dejaba abrir los links /: en fin... quiero darle un super agradecimiento a: **Yuki-chan** (Me alegra porque era la idea :D en el siguiente cap se sabrá el destino de Kim y Jacquie :) Black Star toca la batería, me parece que va con la misma forma de ser de él xP y si, tengo pensando meter algo de BSxT en el último capítulo :D gracias por comentar! Saluditos~), **Pao Nyaa** (Lo siento, pero era necesario para la historia ): espero que este cap te guste :D pienso yo que es algo mas motivador xP saluditos!), **SasuHina-Evanz** (Siempre quise poner a Chrona de hermana de Hero, no se porque xD Lo de Spirit ya te lo respondí en el cap :B espero que te haya gustado. Saluditos y gracias por comentar :D), **Kasumi-chan** (Lo siento Kasu-chan D: pero pronto podrás tener otra oportunidad, tranquila :3 y mira que no sabía lo del día de la madre xD aca es en diciembre ahaha... ¡que coincidencia! evidencias SoMa! siempre me imagino el tiriti~ y me causa gracia xD ahaha gracias por comentar :3 saluditos~), **Hime Shiraiwa**(En efecto, ¡fuiste la 80! felicitaciones :D espero que pronto me hagas saber tu idea del fic para ponerla en práctica ;D ¡un montón de gracias por comentar! :3 me hace muy feliz~), **Lyons **(Nuevamente te digo, me dejaste sin palabras. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber ese efecto de mi fic T_T espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Muchas gracias por lo que escribiste :) me alienta a ser mejor escritora. Saluditos y gracias por comentar~ :D), **Cherry Baudelaire **(Falta poco para que me dejes de odiar... ya verás xD gracias por comentar! :D), **Kaoru240** (Sii, imposible pero de alguna forma se reinvindico :P y si, el reencuentro ya es en el siguiente cap! Disfruta este cap y nos leemos :D saluditos~), **Alexiel Evans **(Tranquila, entiendo que la tarea es asesina ;D. Y gracias por tu comment! Ya falta poquitisimo para el desenlace, espero no decepcionarte :) saluditos~), **Cheethan Black **(Es que Kim se presta para ser la mala xD no se porque, al menos para mi. Y bueno, nadie se esperaba lo de Hero y Chrona, eso significa que hize bien mi trabajo :P ¡gracias por comentar! disfruta el cap :) saluditos~), **Dipi-chan** (¡Muchas gracias! :D espero que disfrutes este cap tambien :) saludos), **Liz.I'm** (¿En serio? waa~ creo que eso está entre la linea de lo bueno y lo malo xD ahahah un millón de gracias por comentar :) saludos)

¡Fueron todos! También agradezco de todo corazón a los lectores fantasma y tímidos que leen entre las sombras. Ustedes también son importantes para el fic :) ¡Gracias!

Y bueno, también quiero felicitar a **Hime Shiraiwa** por ser el review #80 :D ¡felicidades Hime! *sale todo el staff colaborador y celebran* Esperen pronto el fic dedicado :)

¡El siguiente capítulo es el final! ¿Podrá Maka llegar al festival a tiempo? ¿Que tendrá preparado Soul para ella? ¿Kim se interpondrá entre ellos antes de encontrarse? Todo eso y más en el último capítulo: **Rhapsody.** :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos los lectores :) recuerden que este fic es para ustedes x3

¡Hasta otra!

Kabegami out.

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	14. Rhapsody

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo esta historia, la cual nació de mi amor a la música clásica y las artes :D Tampoco las canciones ni las citas.

**Canción:** August's Rhapsody – Mark Mancina. **¡IMPORTANTE!** Es necesario que pongan esta canción de fondo durante todo el capítulo. Generalmente no hago incapié en esto, pero dado que es el último capítulo y esta canción esta fuertemente ligada con el fic en sí es vital. Notaran como dato curioso, que el nombre del fic derivo de esta canción :)

Ahora bien... ¡llegamos al último capítulo! No tienen idea de lo emotiva que me siento de haber llegado al final de este camino que compartí con ustedes queridos lectores. El capítulo en sí tiene muchos cambios de escena, que va acorde con el nombre del capítulo (**Rapsodia:** es una composición musical que nacio en el romanticismo. Se caracterisa por estar compuesta de distintas partes temáticas. Además de estar dividida en dos secciones: una rápida y una lenta.) Además de que para compensar la falta de amor en el fic (como muchas veces me lo hicieron notar :P creanme cuando les digo que no lo hacia aproposito, era parte del fic xP), les tengo una recompensa por su paciencia al final...

Sin más... los dejo con la última pieza de esta obra...

¡Que suene la música por última vez!

**.**

**Capítulo Final**

**.**

_**Rhapsody**_

**.**

"_The music is all around us… all you have to do… is listen"_

-August Rush

**.**

El primer acorde comenzó a sonar por todo el teatro y con esto el inicio del Festival de Música de Juilliard.

Soul movía su mano acompasadamente guiando al resto de la sinfónica. Jamás había hecho algo como esto antes y se sentía sumamente nervioso aunque no se le notara, y aun más al saber que posiblemente en cualquier momento Maka fuera a verlo desde atrás. Cerró los ojos relajándose y dejando que la música lo envolviera. Una sonrisa torcida se posó en su rostro al notar el primer cambio en la melodía. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y le metió más fuerza a los movimientos de su brazo.

Sus ojos se pasearon suavemente sobre los músicos y se sorprendió al ver entrar a Chrona por un lado; la miró con curiosidad y la chica se cohibió, apresurando el paso y acercándose a su arpa, el cual empezó a rasgar con sus manos en cuanto lo toco. Volteó la mirada y también vio a Tsubaki en una esquina del escenario en compañía de Kid y las hermanas Thompson. El pelinegro le alzó un pulgar en aprobación y las hermanas le sonrieron, infundiéndole ánimos. Regreso su mirada a los músicos con autosuficiencia. Sin embargo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y volvió a cerrar los ojos, serenándose y entregándose a su arte.

**&.**

Maldita Tsubaki y maldita Chrona.

Ella no era de maldecir ni nada…

¡Pero la habían dejado sola! Incluso su madre se había desaparecido. Y eso que solo habían acudido al Central Park por un helado.

Ni que ella fuera idiota. ¿Un helado vestida así? ¿Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Con rabia comenzó a caminar por el empedrado del parque, haciendo sonar sus altos tacones sobre las piedras. Maldiciendo nuevamente por la falta de costumbre al caminar con estos, pues ya sus pies comenzaban a dolerle.

Después de unos minutos de caminar – Que a ella le parecieron horas – Se detuvo en una banca a recuperar el aliento y descansar sus molidos pies, que palpitaban adoloridos bajo las diversas tiras de sus sandalias de tacón. Se recostó sobre el respaldar de la banca y llevó una mano a su frente, observando la luna que brillaba llena en el cielo, sus ojos brillaron.

– Makita… – Susurró una voz frente a ella que la hizo alzar la cabeza de una vez. La duda asaltó sus ojos y una mueca de disgusto se posó sobre sus finos labios.

– ¿Papá? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – Cuestiono cortante, ignorando la mueca de disgusto que cruzo el semblante de su progenitor.

– Pues… – Spirit desvió su mirada de los intensos ojos verdes de su hija a un gato que husmeaba un cesto de basura cercano. Para después contestarle calmadamente: – Nada, quería tomar un paseo nocturno y pues… aquí me vez – Miró nuevamente a su hija, quien curvó una ceja, incrédula.

– Aja… ¿El día del festival de Juilliard? ¿A quién quieres engañar padre? ¿Por qué no estás allá? – Insistió, y entonces Spirit supo que Maka no sabía que el Festival era en ese parque; sonrió mentalmente. El plan aun podía ser llevado a cabo.

– Está bien. Me atrapaste – Suspiró y se sentó junto a su hija, quien la miró curiosa, dejando todo rastro de enojo atrás. – Quería hablar contigo un poco, siento que después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos días te debo muchas explicaciones y una que otra disculpa…

– Pero papá no… – Pero se calló, al ver como su padre alzaba ambas manos, pidiendo silencio.

– Mira Maka… sé que no he sido el padre más ejemplar, pero quiero que sepas que nunca quise algún mal para ti, ni cuando eras joven ni ahora que ya eres toda una mujer. Lamento también todos los problemas que tuviste que pasar por culpa de mis deslices con otras mujeres… sé que no debí involucrarte en ellos y que te hice bastante daño a ti y a tu madre… y no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo he lamentado… – Bajó la cabeza apenado y Maka se conmovió, buscando a tientas la mano de su padre, apretándola levemente al hallarla. Spirit sonrió y con un ánimo renovado continuó: – También quiero que sepas que si quieres o no seguir tocando el chelo es decisión tuya, y no quiero que te bases en ella por lo que tu madre o yo opinemos, pues elijas lo que elijas quiero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti: por lo que eres hija mía – Sonrió cálidamente y una solitaria lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Maka lo miró sorprendida con la boca ligeramente abierta. Incapaz de creer las palabras dichas por su padre.

– Papá…

– Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor hija. Quiero que te levantes de aquí y camines al centro del parque, siguiendo la música como hace dos años lo hiciste – Ahora sí, si antes Maka estaba atónita por las palabras de su padre ahora estaba estupefacta, ¿Cómo sabía lo que había sucedido hace dos años? Lo miró algo ceñuda y Spirit rió, alargando una mano y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, como cuando era una niña.

– Vamos Maka, soy tu padre. – Rió un poco más antes de agregar con voz un poco más seria: – Y será mejor que te apresures, no querrás que cambie de opinión.

La rubia chelista solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa, para después darle un fuerte abrazo y un leve "gracias" al pelirrojo, para luego pararse de la banca y comenzar a caminar, afinando su odio a los sonidos de la noche.

"_Es… esa melodía…"_

**&.**

Maka comenzó a caminar a través del parque, oyendo como cada vez la melodía que ella misma había ayudado a componer se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Por lo que apresuro el paso ignorando a la gente a su paso, que comenzaba a murmurar en cuanto la veían, haciendo comentarios con respecto a su brazo en cabestrillo y su futuro de chelista. Se sorprendió al notar que el Festival era celebrado en el parque, sonrió levemente y agradeció mentalmente a su padre y a sus amigas por el gesto de traerla. Siguió caminando como en trance oyendo los constantes murmullos, sin embargó lo ignoro al pasar, pues en su mente solo se visualizaba un objetivo:

Llegar a la raíz de la melodía.

Una fresca brisa le revolvió los cabellos en cuanto llegó al teatro al aire libre del parque, donde un montón de gente se encontraba reunida alrededor del escenario, donde en esos momentos era tocada la melodía. Afino los ojos intentando ver al que dirigía la sinfonía mas no pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba, pues los reflejos de las lámparas sobre el mismo no la dejaron. Arrugó el ceño y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, ganándose un par de replicas e insultos por su atrevimiento.

Pero eso a ella poco le importaba, y ahora menos, porque justo su tía Marie comenzaba el solo de chelo que le correspondía a ella tocar. Sonrió maravillada avanzando más, siendo ahora la tarea más difícil pues la gente se encontraba más apiñada, haciendo difícil su avance entre la multitud.

Caminó un poco más y chocó contra un muchacho pelinegro de expresión aburrida, que le dedico una inquisitiva mirada y luego sonrió, extrañándola en el acto.

– Deberías tener más cuidado. – Calló un momento y justo cuando Maka iba a continuar su travesía le dijo con voz divertida: – Y yo que tú me apresuraría, no querrás perderte la mejor parte del show, ¿verdad? – Maka iba a preguntarle a que se debía su inusual comentario, pero el misterioso chico se movió, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que avanzara más. Así que regalándole una leve sonrisa avanzó, ignorando como el chico la seguía con la mirada sonriente.

– Vaya que eres un tipo con suerte Soul – Rio Ragnarok, volviendo a su pose despreocupada.

**&.**

Kim comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud de gente. Había visto a Maka entrar hacia poco y no quería perder su oportunidad de eliminar de una vez por todas a la rubia chelista. Así que apretando el arma contra la bolsa donde la contenía comenzó a caminar, empujado a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

– ¡Suéltame! – Bramó en cuanto alguien la tomo firmemente por la muñeca, deteniendo su letal marcha en el acto. Jaló su brazo y el agarre no cedió, por lo que ofuscada se volteó, quedando de frente con la persona que había osado detener su cometido.

– ¿Jaqueline? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

**&.**

Un nuevo cambio se dio en la sinfonía dando paso a una más suave. Maka alzó la mirada hacia el escenario comenzando a distinguir una figura masculina en el centro. Sus ojos brillaron y apresuro el paso, justo en el momento que la voz de Tsubaki inundaba todo el lugar.

Fijó su vista en la pelinegra y casi pudo jurar que la chica le sonreía a la par que cantaba, mientras se desplazaba elegantemente por el escenario. En uno de los momentos más emotivos de la pieza.

Siguió caminando y se encontró con Wes y Black Star, quienes se encontraban casi al lado de la baranda que dividía el escenario del público. Ambos al verla la voltearon a ver sonrientes, haciéndoles señas con la mano para que se acercara más y mirara al frente.

Y entonces como por inercia su mirada regresó hacia el escenario y su aliento se contuvo, el corazón le dejo de funcionar y su mente regreso dos años en el pasado…

Sus ojos de iluminaron de emoción al reconocer a Soul como el que dirigía la sinfónica, que aunque se encontraba de espaldas aun conservaba su distintivo cabello blanco y ese porte despreocupado que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo y masculino a sus ojos.

– Sorpresa Maka… – Susurró Wes a su lado, y entonces fue que noto que inconscientemente había llegado junto a ambos chicos, quienes ahora la miraban felices y orgullosos. Maka rio, incapaz de articular palabra alguna por la emoción.

– Luego podrás agradecerle a tu dios por esto… ¡ahora disfruta el show! – Exclamó el baterista alegre, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al frente, aunque posándola en un lugar distinto, más específicamente donde la soprano caminaba cantando.

**&.**

– ¡Jaqueline suéltame! ¡Deberías agradecer que terminare tu trabajo! – Gruño la bailarina mirando a la pelinegra, que endureció el gesto y apretó más el agarre, dispuesta a no dejar a su amiga cometer una estupidez.

– No. Ya basta de esto Kim.

– ¡No seas idiota! ¡Sabes que esa imbécil de Maka no merece nada de lo que tiene! ¡No tiene talento ni gracia! … ¡Te quito a Soul! – Soltó como último recurso, intentando volver a manipular la destruida mente de la chica. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente la chica no se amedrentó, si no que haciendo uso de una fuerza repentina comenzó a jalarla fuera de la multitud, ajena a los chillidos de protesta de la pelirrosa.

– ¡Suéltame o te mato Jacquie! – Chillo Kim. Y entonces una sonrisa de maldad se poso sobre su rostro, al sentir como el agarre se aflojaba tras decir esas palabras.

La tenía nuevamente.

– Hazlo. Pero primero te vienes conmigo – Susurró la pelinegra nuevamente con tu tinte de locura en la voz, sacando un arma del cinto y apuntando a una sorprendida Kim directo al corazón.

– P-pero… ¡Jacqueline! – Y apretó el gatillo, justo en el momento que la última nota de la sinfonía era tocada y la multitud rompía en aplausos. Ajenos a lo que acababa de ocurrir. El peso del cuerpo de la chica golpeo el suave césped en un ruido sordo, manchándolo de la sangre que salía por la herida en el pecho de la muchacha. Jacqueline la miró con tristeza y se acuclilló, posando su mano en el pulso de la pelirrosa. Suspiro al no sentirlo y se volvió a levantar.

– Espero que con esto me perdonen… – Y alzó su mirada al cielo, contemplando la luna que observaba en silencio todo lo ocurrido; para después dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas, en espera de que la policía llegara a su encuentro.

**&.**

La última nota retumbo por todo el parque y la multitud rompió en aplausos, maravillados de la belleza de la pieza y el genio del chico que la había compuesto. Soul sonrió orgulloso mirando a la sinfónica frente a él, que ahora se encontraban parados saludando al público y haciendo reverencias, sonriendo ante las numerosas flores que aventaban al escenario, en una aclamación por la maestría de la música tocada. Su mirada pasó a Tsubaki y a Kid, quienes movían las manos incitándolo a voltearse y saludar al público. Aunque ante todo pronóstico el negó levemente, saliendo del escenario por el lado contrario, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, quienes no entendían la razón de sus acciones.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que él tenía su propio plan en marcha.

**&.**

En el público todo repentinamente se había vuelto un caos.

Tras la finalización del la apertura del festival nadie supo que sucedió, pero repentinamente una mujer grito "¡Asesinato!" Y la gente comenzó a correr despavorida por el lugar, dejando a los que no sabían de lo acontecido confusos, y entre ellos estaba Maka, quien al ver el espacio dejado por la gente que se iba y ver a Jacqueline sentada al lado de la chica que había besado a Soul en Londres se sintió desfallecer, y más al ver el charco de sangre sobre el cual estaba la pelinegra. Un mareo la invadió y por un momento se olvidó por completo de donde se encontraba y a quien estaba viendo. Cerró sus ojos con pesar conteniendo las arcadas que la invadieron, sintiendo como la agarraban suavemente del brazo, jalándola suavemente en sentido contrario.

– Esto pinta mal. Maka, toma esto y vete, aun estás a tiempo – La voz de Wes sonó lejana, sin embargo consiguió sacarla de su ensoñación y del tumulto de gente, llevándola a una de las salidas del parque, donde un taxi esperaba paciente.

– Usted ya sabe a dónde debe llevarla – Fue la única indicación que le dio al chofer, que asintió y arrancó el motor. Llevando a la rubia a su desconocido destino.

Y entonces fue que la rubia reaccionó, abriendo con dedos temblorosos el papel que Wes le había dado, que decía con una caligrafía apurada, como escrita en el momento:

"_Sigue la música… ella nos volverá a juntar… y esta vez para siempre…_

_S.E"_

Alzó ambas cejas hasta que se convirtieron en finas líneas y miró por la ventana del vehículo, reconociendo aquella ruta como la que llevaba a la Academia. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y sintió su cara enrojecer un poco. El taxi se detuvo.

– Bien Señorita. Este es su destino, espero que disfrute la noche – Se despidió el chofer con una sonrisa, mirándola desde el retrovisor con sus ojos oscuros, y entonces Maka lo reconoció como el tipo con el que se había chocado al entrar al festival.

– ¡Oye tu eres…! – Y el muchacho no la dejo continuar, pues arrancó el carro y se fue, dejando a la chica sola frente a la fachada de la Academia. Con un gran signo de interrogación en la frente.

"_Y ahora… ¿Qué hago?"_

**&.**

La policía no tardó nada en llegar al festival, calmando a la multitud confusa que miraba a la pelinegra con la cabeza gacha al lado del cuerpo de la otra bailarina. Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar y de una vez corrieron los comentarios al reconocer a aquellas chicas como las famosas bailarinas Jacqueline y Kim. Sin embargo nadie entendía como habían llegado a este fatal desenlace.

– Jacqueline 'O Lantern. Debo decirle que debe acompañarme, se le acusa como primer sospechosa del asesinato de Hero Gorgon y el intento de asesinato de Maka Albarn, así como también tiene que responder bastantes preguntas sobre lo ocurrido ahorita. Espósenla por favor – Indicó el mismo oficial que había interrogado a Soul, el oficial Ox Ford, haciéndole señas a otro que se acercó con unas esposas, claramente sorprendido por la falta de oposición mostrada por la pelinegra. Es más, la chica alzó ambas manos, juntándolas para así facilitar la puesta de las esposas.

– Parece ser que se reivindicó al final… aunque no de la manera que todos hubiéramos querido – Comentó Wes mirando la escena desde lejos, en compañía de Tsubaki, Chrona, Black Star y las hermanas Thompson. – ¿Dónde está Kid? – Pregunto curioso al notar que el pelinegro no estaba con ellos.

– K-Kid está con Medusa… al parecer no le agrado que el Festival fuera interrumpido así… – Respondió Chrona apenada, recordando el ataque de histeria que le había dado al pelinegro, hasta que ella le hizo entender lo que había sucedido, calmándolo un poco.

– Kid nunca cambiará con su simetría ni perfeccionismo, ni en situaciones como esta. Me sorprende. – Opinó Liz sin despegar la vista donde la policía se llevaba a Jacqueline y cubrían con una manta blanca el de Kim. Una mueca de desagrado cruzo su rostro.

– Pero al menos acabo todo… ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de que alguien más le haga daño a Maka o a Soul – Razonó Tsubaki algo aliviada, aunque todavía algo asustada por la situación. Tembló un poco y sintió la calidez de unos brazos envolverla. Miró a su costado y vio a Black Star colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro, sonriendo inocentemente.

– ¿Y Soul? Al menos me gustaría saber que todo este esfuerzo valió para algo – Pregunto ignorando la expresión de su amiga con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Wes sonrió y miró hacia el cielo, respondiendo con simpleza:

– ¿Soul? Está escuchando su destino.

Todos sonrieron, felices de que al fin los mejores amigos de cada uno consiguieran aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado.

**&.**

Maka caminaba tranquilamente por los oscuros pasillos de Juilliard, siendo su única compañía el suave susurro de su vestido al caminar. Había dejado los zapatos apenas entró y los cargaba en la mano, agradeciendo a los cielos por la maravillosa sensación de caminar descalza sobre el tibio suelo.

Su mirada fue pasando de salón en salón, sin saber realmente que buscaba, pero con esa sensación que todos tenemos cuando algo aguarda por nosotros, esa sensación que te impulsa a seguir adelante no importa el obstáculo, con tal de llegar al final.

Y entonces una suave melodía de piano rompió el silencio de los pasillos, obligándola a detenerse para afinar su oído y prestarle atención a la misma: Era suave aunque algo macabra y con un toque algo siniestro… pero sin embargo no dejaba de ser hermosa, escondiendo entre cada nota y silencio los más profundos sentimientos del músico que la interpretaba. Es más, casi hasta podía sentir el alma del pianista en cada nota. Por lo que, arremangándose la pequeña cola de su vestido apresuro el paso, siguiendo la melodía por los pasillos, oyéndola cada vez más fuerte, pero sin caer en lo excesivo.

Y entonces se detuvo en una puerta de cristal empañado, que reflejaba la silueta de un piano y una persona sentaba de espaldas a la puerta tocando en el mismo. Posó una mano suavemente sobre la puerta y la empujo lo más suave que pudo, entrando en silencio a la habitación, justo en el momento que los dedos del pianista se dejaban de deslizar por las teclas, dando por culminada la melodía.

– Aquel día hace dos años viste quien era… – Comenzó a hablar el músico con voz profunda haciendo que la chelista se estremeciera, al ver como el cabello blanco del joven relucía bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal. –…y entonces supe que eras esa persona indicada para mí, al no huir de mi verdadero yo… por lo que hoy no solo has sentido mi ser, si no que lo has escuchado… esta melodía soy yo – Y entonces lentamente se dio la vuelta, dejando a la vista de la rubia sus resplandecientes ojos carmesí, que brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación como dos brasas ardientes. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– S-Soul… – Tartamudeó la chica sin poder creer lo que veía. El chico en toda respuesta compuso una sonrisa de lado, para después levantarse del banquillo y empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la chica, como en espera de un mudo rechazo.

– No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por este momento, ni lo que he tenido que hacer para llegar hasta aquí… – Susurro suavemente al estar cerca de la chica, juntando con dulzura sus frentes y sonriéndole en la oscuridad, haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la rubia, quien todavía se sentía en un sueño. – ¿Todavía lo sientes? – Pregunto con voz seria y algo ronca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dejando entrever una sombra de inquietud en ese mar carmesí. Una mano subió dulcemente por el brazo inerte de la chelista y le acarició la mejilla, en una fantasmal caricia.

– S-sí… jamás deje de sentirlo – Susurró la chica, rehuyendo de su mirada. Tenía la sensación de que si su mirada se encontraba con la de él todo acabaría, y despertaría en su cama del hotel.

– Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber… – Y con esto cortó la pequeña distancia, apañando los labios de la chelista en un dulce beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos en el acto, entregándose a la sensación anhelada; retrocediendo dos años en el calendario y recordando aquel día en la terraza de esa casa, donde la historia de ambos se había comenzado a escribir; como las notas en un pentagrama, componiendo la sinfonía del amor de ambos.

Sin embargo todos necesitamos del aire para vivir, por lo que tras un suave suspiro ambos se separaron, volviendo a juntar sus frentes en un tierno gesto.

– ¿Entonces no es un sueño? – Pregunto Maka, retomando la poca cordura que todavía rondaba por su ser, mirando fijamente a su acompañante, que soltó una risita divertido.

– Se que alguien tan _cool_ como yo parece sacado de un sueño, pero sí, todo esto es real – Contestó divertido, riéndose más al notar el mohín que hacia su acompañante, haciéndola ver sumamente adorable a sus ojos.

– Te golpearía si no estuviera tan feliz de verte.

– Entonces ya sabré que para la próxima me desapareceré si no quiero que me golpees – Contraatacó con gracia, esquivando un suave puño que se dirigía a su pecho, ahogando otra risa en el proceso.

– Eres un idiota Soul… pero eres el idiota que amo – Concluyó volviendo a sellar los labios de su acompañante, que abrió los ojos sorprendido por la confesión, para volverlos a cerrar rápidamente, entregándose a la sensación que solo los labios de su rubia bipolar le podía dar.

– También te amo Maka, eres la música de mi vida – Ronroneó suavemente sonriendo al notar el sonrojo de su compañera y la separo un poco de sí, admirando sus brillantes ojos olivo, que resplandecían por el reflejo de la luna y de la felicidad que embargaba a la chica.

Y justo en ese momento, como si el destino hubiera confabulado para hacer la ocasión perfecta, la misma armónica que sonó el día que se conocieron y que tanto los había unido comenzó a sonar, inundando la habitación nuevamente de su música. Ambos rieron. Divertidos por las ironías de la vida.

– Al parecer esa melodía es parte de nuestras vidas ya – Comentó Maka divertida, sonriendo más al sentir como el cuerpo de Soul se comenzaba a mover acompasadamente, en un suave baile – Jaja, ¿Qué se supone que haces?

– Bailo con _mi_ novia. ¿Acaso no puedo?

– ¿Entonces soy _tu _novia?

– No seas tonta, desde esa noche en la azotea supiste que era el hombre de tu vida. – Contestó serio, esquivando nuevamente un golpe de la rubia, solo que este si iba más fuerte que el anterior. – Vaya, pensé que los años te habían hecho más tranquila, ya veo que me equivoque – Soltó dándole una vuelta a la rubia, que lo miró de mala manera al regresar a sus brazos.

– No me tientes Evans, a menos que quieras salir mal parado – Amenazó mirándolo seriamente, sacándole otra risa divertida al albino.

– Si es así, entonces lo haré con gusto… – Susurró antes de volver a sellar sus labios con un beso.

**.**

– Vaya, me alegra que al fin seas feliz hermanito. Luego podrás agradecérmelo – Habló Wes para sí, guardando su armónica en un pequeño estuche y luego en su pantalón, sin despegar la mirada del ventanal frente a sí, donde la silueta de su hermano se distinguía junto a la de Maka, ambos posiblemente compartiendo otro beso. – Pero demonios, déjala respirar al menos – Rio dando una vuelta sobre sus talones, regresando al carro donde Ragnarok y los demás lo esperaba.

_**Fin**_

– ¿Y eso es todo? – Preguntó una voz chillona, mirando con incredulidad a la mujer frente a él.

– Claro, ¿acaso no fue una buena historia? – Acotó la mujer disimulando contrariedad. En su regazo un libro de pasta dura reposaba, dejando al descubierto unas palabras en dorado que rezaban "Soul's Rhapsody". – ¿Ustedes que opinan de la historia chicos? – Le preguntó a los demás jóvenes de la habitación, que se encontraban en silencio tras acabada la lectura. Uno alzó la mano dudoso.

– Yo tengo una duda… ¿Eso paso de verdad? – Cuestiono uno de casi quince años.

– Claro, no por estar escrito tiene que ser invento, ¿o sí? – Rió la mujer, levantándose de su asiento y dejando el libro sobre una repisa, donde un cartel rezaba: "Solamente hoy: Maka Albarn, autora de Soul's Rhapsody estará leyendo su historia y firmando autógrafos" Junto a una fotografía de la misma mujer que se encontraba en la habitación con los jóvenes. Maka volteó suavemente, incitando a su grupo de lectura a hacerle mas preguntas.

– ¿Entonces nos contará que sucedió después? No sabemos si aquella chica recupero la movilidad de su brazo… – Intervino otro, con un semblante de preocupación en el rostro que conmovió a la escritora, que alzó ambos brazos feliz.

– ¿Así o más claro?

_**Ahora sí…**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

*llora a mares* ¿Y bien? ¿Mereció la pena la espera? ¿El final estuvo a la altura? ¡Espero leer sus opiniones al respecto!

No saben lo orgullosa que me siento por la culminación de este fic, siento que ha sido uno de los proyectos mas minuciosos que he hecho. Pues solo la trama, asignar las canciones, las frases de comienzo e hilar los hechos a sido un completo reto para mí. ¡Un reto que espero haber superado! Espero también haber cumplido con las espectativas de todos los que fielmente han seguido este fic por lo que ha durado... a ustedes, ¡un millón de gracias!

En especial a: **Tefiita1200** (¿Una historia con mis propios personajes? ¿Te refieres a algo así como mi propio universo? *Se apena* no lo he pensado, pues realmente me gusta twistear la realidad con mis personajes y parejas favoritas :3 pero gracias por la idea. Como habrás visto, en este cap se resolvieron todas tus dudas :D espero no haberte decepcionado, ¡gracias por seguir el fic! saludos~), **Prantz E****vans D'Luna **(gracias por tu coment :) me alegra saber que mi fic ha logrado su cometido x3 y pues, en un principio pensé en meterle un lemmon, pero caí en cuenta en lo mismo que escribiste, la trama iba por un rumbo distinto que meterle un lemmon hubiera sido extraño. De repente en otra historia lo haga :) ¡gracias por comentar y disfruta el último capítulo! saludos~), **Kaoru240 **(gracias por comentar :) espero que el final esté a tu espectativa... ¡disfrutalo!), **Cheethan Black **(Si lo sé... pero alguien tenia que ser la mala aqui xD de nada :) me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡disfruta este! Gracias por seguir la historia :D saludos~), **Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH **(¡Gracias por decir que soy graciosa! Yo simplemente creo que digo tonterias xD gracias también por salir de las sombras :) ¡disfruta el final!), **Liz.I'm **(Gracias por eso :) me hace sentir bien saber que consideras mi fic así :D ¡espero que el último capítulo no te decepcione! Disfrutalo al máximo ;D saluditos~), **Kasumi-chan** (Si haré lo mismo en The Sun Keeper :) tranquila~ gracias por seguir mi historia Kasu-chan *0* no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que siempre cuento con tu apoyo en cada loca idea que cruze mi idea y termine en un documento de word, ¡un millón de gracias! Disfruta enormemente el capítulo, espero no decepcionarte :) saludos~), **SasuHina-Evanz **(otra fiel lectora *0* ¡un millón de gracias por tus coments! espero que disfrutes el último capítulo tanto como yo de escribirlo, saludos!), **Lyons **(Se a lo que te refieres, y por eso cuando recién publiqué la historia temí que no fuera bien recibida por esos mismos factores, ¡gracias por el apoyo! Lo aprecio bastante :) espero que el capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas :D saluditos~), **Cherry Baudelaire **(¿En serio? ¡Cuanto lo siento! ): debe ser difícil pasar por eso, y entiendo tu metáfora, pues si yo perdiera la movilidad de alguna de mis manos sería horrible, espero de todo corazón que te recuperes D: Espero que disfrutes el cap... ¡al fin traje lo que pedías! :D gracias por el apoyo :3 saluditos~)

¡Son todos! También un agradecimiento a aquellos lectores fantasma/tímidos que leyeron el fic desde las sombras, ¡gracias a ustedes también! :D También a todas las alertas, favoritos y demases que nacieron en torno a esta historia, ¡significan mucho para mí!

Tengo el epílogo ya escrito, que aclarará algunas duditas que quizás queden sobre el futuro de los personajes. ¡Pronto lo subiré! De repente en un par de días...

No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud con todos ustedes, con el simple hecho de seguir esta historia hicieron bastante :D *llama al elenco, al personal de luces y efectos especiales, maquillistas y vestuaristas* ¡Hora de la despedida chicos!

*Todos hacen una reverencia* ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!

*Se cierra el telón*

**K**abegami **A**materasu. Todos los derechos reservados de esta historia, obviando los disclaimer al principio de cada capítulo ;D.

P.D Al que sea el review #100 (¿100? ¡YAY! *corre emocionada*) Le dedicaré el conjunto de historias de "Embarazo para Dummies" en cuanto la publique. Me tomará tiempo, pues primero quiero adelantar mi otro fic, pero paciencia ;D.

_¿Review? c:_


	15. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece c: ni las canciones ni las citas a las que hago referencia. Solo esta historia ;)

**Canción:** Hymn - Bond.

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

_**After the Rhapsody**_

**.**

Una suave brisa mecía perezosamente las hojas de un olmo en lo alto de una pequeña colina. Y bajo la sombra de este, una solitaria lápida reposaba, frente a la cual una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años de edad se encontraba sentada observándola, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, disfrutando de aquel fresco día de verano, y de la paz que solo aquél lugar podía darle a su alma.

– Hola Hero, vine a visitarte de nuevo. Lamento si no he venido mucho últimamente, pero he estado acompañando a Soul en su gira de la banda, aprovechando también para promocionar mi libro a los lugares a los que él va – Habló la muchacha, que sostenía su largo cabello cenizo con una mano, para evitar que este le cubriera el rostro. – Se que te preguntarás que ha sido de nosotros todo este tiempo. Pues bien, te contaré un poco:

Mis padres regresaron después de mucho hablarlo y por decisión mutua. He de admitir que no me lo esperaba, pero tras asegurarme de que ambos estuvieran felices no pude más que estar felices por ellos, y adivina… ¡tengo un hermanito de casi dos años! Se llama Alexandre y por increíble que parezca no es músico. Yo en lo personal pienso que será un gran artista, si vieras las pinturas que hace y eso que solo las hace jugando…

Kid y Chrona son otro asunto. Sé que te alegrarás de saber que tu hermana dejó atrás su timidez y ahora es un poco más extrovertida. Supongo que se lo debemos a Kid que mucho la ha ayudado, aunque yo diría que son sus ataques de simetría lo que han hecho que Chrona se abra mas – Rió un poco recordando a la pareja y continúo: – Ambos se comprometieron recientemente y solo Kid viaja con nosotros, puesto que Chrona está terminando una gira con la sinfónica del Shibusen. Aunque creo que después que acabe ambos sentaran cabeza, puesto que Chrona está embarazada... ¡de gemelos! Ya te imaginarás a Kid, desde que se enteró no ha parado de chillar: "¡GEMELOS! ¡NADA MAS SIMÉTRICO!" Vaya loco... pero según tengo entendido uno de los bebés se llamará Hero... también tienen otras obligaciones; si tanto Kid como Chrona deberán ser los directores de Shibusen y Juilliard respectivamente próximamente. La verdad no sé cómo le harán…

¿Black Star y Tsubaki? Aunque ese idiota de Black Star jamás ha dejado su complejo de querer superar a los Beatles (o bien, a sus dioses), ha madurado un poco. Y como no, si con el bebé de meses que tiene con Tsubaki le ha tocado… Si, se lo que pensarás. Y a mí también me sorprendió que ellos fueran los primeros en tener un hijo, pero como bien dicen, los callados son los más tremendos, y Tsubaki lo era bastante, jajaja. Pero lo controlamos entre todos, y aunque la música es la vida de ambos creo que Tsubaki dejará de cantar y se dedicara a impartir clases de canto, mientras que Black Star dirigirá su propia discográfica.

Creo que son todos… ¡ah sí! Wes terminó su carrera de psicología y ahora da terapias musicales a niños con problemas, le ha ido bastante bien. Sobre todo porque conoció a mi enfermera; Blair, y ahora están casados y esperando su primer hijo. Por otro lado las hermanas Thompson siguen igual que siempre, Patty no ha dejado su carácter dulce e infantil que a veces me aterra, creo que está saliendo con tu primo Ragnarok, pero no estoy muy segura… y Liz, bueno ella sale con ese chico Mifune, y después de que los padres de Ángela murieran hace dos años él la adopto, por lo que ahora es como si ambos tuvieran una hija… deberías ver a Liz, jamás pensé que fuera a tener un sentido de la maternidad.

Ahora bien, se que te preguntarás que fue de Jaqueline – Maka suspiró con tristeza, mientras otra suave brisa le revolvía los cabellos, alzo la vista al cielo, pensativa – Hace poco la fui a visitar a la prisión, y la he perdonado. Al parecer ahora está más tranquila y ha aceptado sus errores, y aunque cumple una cadena perpetua por el doble asesinato le han dado ciertos privilegios por su buena conducta. Me alegra por ella, se que sus errores solo fueron cometidos por acciones de otra persona, y que ella solo fue un peón en un juego del destino…

Ah, ¿quieres saber que fue de mí? Pues por donde empiezo. Después de esa noche del festival comencé a salir con Soul y llevamos un noviazgo como cualquier otro (tu sabes, peleas, reconciliaciones…) y me llevó a uno los mejores terapeutas del país para que vieran el asunto de mi brazo, por lo que ahora después de tantos años de dura terapia puedo volver a moverlo – Maka sonrió, elevando su brazo al cielo y luego bajándolo, extendiendo su palma contra la tumba – Mi carrera de chelista la dejé mas como un hobbie… pues quien diría que en ese tiempo de recuperación encontraría mi verdadera pasión: los libros. No tienes idea de lo mucho que los amo, y fue precisamente eso lo que me motivo a escribir, por lo que ahora te presento mi primera obra, se llama "Soul's Rhapdosy"… – Presentó, mostrándole a la lápida un libro de pasta dura con el título en dorado – si, se que te estarás riendo del título… pero bueno, en pocas semanas de haberse publicado ya casi es un best seller, ¿puedes creerlo? Porque yo no… – Sus ojos verdes pasearon suavemente por la lápida, como acariciándola – En serio te extraño Hero, se que ahora estás en un mejor lugar… pero aún así sigues haciéndome falta, fuiste un gran amigo y un gran soporte en uno de los momentos más críticos de mi vida… y sé que aunque nunca te lo dije quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecida por todo, incluso por las veces que me hiciste enojar con lo de "senpai" jajaja, espero que donde sea que estés te encuentres feliz y tranquilo, yo…

– ¡Maka!

– Oh hola Soul, pensé que me esperarías abajo – Saludó la rubia mirando al hombre que se le había unido, y es que ahora Soul mostraba un porte más alto, con los rasgos un poco más maduros, típicos de la edad.

– Sí, lo siento. Pero es que estabas demorando y en tu estado no puedo dejarte mucho tiempo sola Amor – Susurró el albino ofreciéndole una mano a la chica que acepto gustosa, para luego pararse y ser rápidamente abrazada por el pianista por la espalda, que posó sus manos suavemente sobre el abultado vientre de la rubia chelista. Porque si, Maka Albarn – o más bien Evans – estaba esperando el primer hijo de ambos, luego de tres años de feliz matrimonio.

– Vamos Soul, que estoy embarazada, no lisiada – Rió la chica recostando su cabeza suavemente sobre el pecho de su esposo, que sonrió orgulloso. – Además le contaba a Hero lo que había sido de nosotros en todo este tiempo, puesto que hacía rato que no lo venía a visitar – Alegó mirando nuevamente a la lápida. Soul imitó su gesto, hablando nuevamente, solo que esta vez dirigiéndose a la misma:

– Gracias Hero, de no ser por ti de repente no hubiera podido juntarme nuevamente con Maka, y aunque sé que no fue por decisión tuya, agradezco el mudo sacrificio que hiciste por ella aquella noche… en serio estaré en eterna deuda contigo – La voz del albino sonó tan seria y profunda que Maka se quedó sin habla momentáneamente, tanto por la profundidad de las palabras como del mensaje en estas. – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que llevarme a esta señorita, que su cita con el doctor es en media hora y no quiero llegar tarde al primer ultrasonido de mi hijo – Una suave brisa los meció nuevamente, y ambos sintieron una calidez proveniente de la misma, como si el viento los abrazara y les susurrara algo… Maka cerró los ojos suavemente, sintiendo como su esposo la jalaba gentilmente de la mano y la encaminaba al carro, para partir hacia su cita.

– Te amo Soul, gracias por seguir la música aquella noche.

– También te amo Maka, y no seguía a la música… te seguía a ti.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

__Y con esto le doy punto final a esta obra :) Espero que con este epílogo todas esas dudas hayan quedado resueltas, quise darle una merecida despedida a Hero y un momento como este para mi fue la mejor manera de cerrar la historia :)

Agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios del anterior capítulo, estaba algo indesisa sobre el final temiendo que no fuera a ser aceptado. Pero sus comentarios me alegraron bastante :) y saltaba de la alegría en cada mensaje que me llegaba a mi celular anunciando un nuevo review xD

Agradezco a: **Hikari14, Cheethan Black, Berihime233, , Lyons, Mitsuki96, Pelusa-writer, Prantz Evans D'Luna, Alexiel Evans, Cherry Baudelaire, Yuki-chan, Kasumi-chan, Mumi Evans Elric, SasuHina-Evanz, Liz.I'm.** Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews T_T me sacaron un par de lágrimitas y chillidos de emoción, el saber que opinan eso de mi historia me hace sentir que hice un buen trabajo, ¡gracias por todo el apoyo! :D

También quiero darle las gracias a los lectores silenciosos, los hits también animan bastante. Gracias por todo el apoyo desde las sombras T_T

También quiero felicitar a **Cherry Baudelaire** por ser mi review #100 *0* ¡felicidades! *tira demasiado confetti* En cuanto saque el debido tiempo comenzaré a escribir el fic :3

Es todo por ahora queridos lectores, ahora me dedicaré de lleno a mi otro fic: **The Sun Keeper** (oh vaya, la propaganda xD) por lo que me verán semanalmente (o algo así) actualizando por aquí.

¡Un millón de gracias por el apoyo! Este fic va dedicado por completo a ustedes queridos lectores :)

Nos leemos pronto~ *reparte abrazos*

**K**abegami **A**materasu. Todos los derechos reservados~

Terminado de escribir: Mayo 2011

_¿Review? c:**  
**_


End file.
